You can't fight the moonlight
by Oursecretdoor
Summary: Prisonnière du temps, Lucy Lupin se retrouve piégée en 1977 pour effectuer une mission dont elle ignore tout. Alors, comment vivre à l'époque des Maraudeurs sans mode d'emploi ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :**** Mise à part quelques personnages qui sortent de mon imagination, les autres appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. **

Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, elle courrait tellement vite que l'on aurait pu pensé qu'elle volait. La vitesse du vent qui frappait son visage lui rendit ses yeux humides mais elle ne ralentissait pas pour autant. À travers la pénombre, elle suivant son tuteur de prêt afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il s'arrêta derrière un énorme rocher qui les masquait du reste de l'école.

«-On est presque arrivé dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Ça va aller ?

-Oui ne t'en fait lui répondit-elle.»

En réalité, elle était morte de peur et ne savait pas quoi faire. De nombreux élèves se battaient devant l'entrée du château dans le but d'empêcher l'accès aux partisans du mage noir, en vain. Quelques instants auparavant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait du champ de bataille, elle vit le stade de Quidditch s'embraser dans un feu ardant, comparable à celui de l'Enfer. Et ils en étaient pas loin.

Il lui prit la main et s'éloignèrent de leur cachette pour rejoindre un passage secret dont lui seul connaissait l'existence dût à ses nuits passées dehors, qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il glissa dans le trou en premier et formula un «Lumos» pour éclairer le parcours.

«-On va devoir marcher un long moment, dépêchons-nous. Dit-il en accélérant la cadence.

-Mais où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Dans les hauteurs du château, ils ont besoin de renforts.»

Durant de longues minutes, ils trottinaient dans ce trou, dissimulé à quelques mètres sous-terre. Ils pouvaient entendre les pierres qui constituaient le château tomber une à une, et les sortilèges fuser.

«-Nous y voilà. Tu ne sort pas d'ici avant mon signale d'accord ?

-Mais je croyais que l'on était là pour aider ? Si je reste cachée, je suis inutile ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ici, tu es trop jeune !

-Nous sommes en guerre Remus, personne n'est assez jeune pour échapper à la mort dans ce cas là.»

Il lui embrassa le front et murmura une dernière fois «attends mon signale.» Dans la précipitation, il ne ferma pas entièrement la porte, permettant ainsi à la jeune fille d'observer ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçut les jumeaux Weasley passer en courant pour protéger une partie extérieur du château et elle remarqua quelques élèves de sixième année, appartenant à Serdaigle en position d'attaque. Le cœur battant, elle attendait le signale pour se battre. D'un seul coup, un groupe de 3 Mangemorts débarqua de nul part et lancèrent des sortilèges interdits. D'un coup de baguette discret, Lucie stupéfixia l'un deux, toujours dissimulée derrière cette immense porte de bois.

«-Sectumsempra ! Lança une voix grave.

-NON ! Hurla la jeune fille en voyant Remus tomber sur le sol.»

Elle sortit du passage et stupéfixia rapidement le Mangemort qu'elle identifiait comme le redoutable Dolohov.

«-Remus !»

Elle courut jusqu'à son corps ensanglanté.

«-Je suis là, je vais te soigner lui dit-elle en pleurant.

-Non répondit-il d'une voix faible. Il est trop tard, j'ai perdu trop de sang.

-Non, je vais te soigner.»

Sa respiration se coupa et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Elle détestait être si impuissante à ses moments là mais Remus avait raison, il était trop tard. En plus, elle connaissait que de basiques sorts de guérison, celui-ci était bien trop puissant pour faire quoique ce soit : d'ici quelques minutes, il sera vidé de son sang.

«-Écoute reprit-il en lui tenant la main. Lucy, regarde moi.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle en lui obéissant.

-Ce que je vais faire va à l'encontre de pleins de règles mais en faisant ça, ont va changer beaucoup de chose... prends mon collier.»

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise poisseuse de sang et prit son collier.

«-Personne ne doit te voir d'accord ? Une fois que tu seras seule, tu devras le tourner deux fois.

-D'accord je le ferais dis-je en enfilant le collier.

-Maintenant ! Dit-il en essayant d'être autoritaire.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voit mourir admit-il.»

Elle ne répondit rien, mais serra sa main un peu plus fort. Ils étaient désormais seuls, le dernier partisan fût neutralisé et les élèves s'étaient retirés afin de donner un peu d'intimité à l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Durant quelques secondes, elle pensa à lui faire de larmoyant adieux mais elle ne voulait pas lui imposer cela, alors qu'il mourrait pour une digne cause. À la place, elle décida de chanter une chanson qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement depuis quelques mois : «Asleep» du groupe anglais The Smiths.

«-Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep and then leave me alone.. commença t-elle à chantonner tristement. Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone.. Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know.. Deep in the cell of my heart,  
>I will feel so glad to go..»<p>

Le reste des paroles ne dépassa pas le bout de ses lèvres. Remus John Lupin venait de perdre la vie sous ses yeux et à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de mourir à son tour. Elle embrassa son front en essayant de calmer sa crise de larmes. En relevant la tête, elle vit son ami Georges Weasley venir vers elle.

«-Je vais m'en occuper personnellement lui dit-il en la berçant tout doucement dans ses bras. Tient le coup.

-Je vais le venger.. affirma t-elle entre deux sanglots, je vais tous les venger !»

Elle reprit le même chemin qui l'avait conduit ici et réfléchit à toute vitesse «à quoi peut servir ce collier ?» ; «Pourquoi dois-je me cacher pour le manipuler ?». Une fois à l'extérieur de ce tunnel souterrain, elle prit le médaillon entre ses mains, tachées du sang de Remus et le tourna deux fois dans ses mains.

«-ont va changer beaucoup de chose..» avait-il dit.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, la suite arrive bientôt ! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Tout à coup, le paysage se mit à bouger dans tout les sens, donnant à Lucy un sentiment d'insécurité totale et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, un magnifique ciel ensoleillé enveloppait l'école de magie.

Bouleversée et désorientée, elle quittait le rocher qui lui servait de cachette et s'avança vers le château. Tout était en ordre, comme si que la guerre et le règne des Carrow aux seins de l'école n'avaient jamais existé. Discrètement, elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'un des nombreux couloirs et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

«-Toujours pur murmura t-elle à la statue.»

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Surprise, elle prononça une nouvelle fois le mot de passe mais rien. «-C'est quoi ce bordel ?» pensa t-elle.

«-Que vous est-il arrivé mademoiselle ?»

Son corps se tendit à ses paroles. Jamais au grand jamais, elle aurait imaginé entendre une nouvelle fois, la voix de l'admirable Albus Dumbledore.

«-Professeur Dumbledore ? Dit-elle surprise en se retournant.

-Je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, suivez-moi.»

Une fois confortablement installée en face du bureau appartenant au directeur, celui-ci commença la conversation.

«-Puis-je savoir qui vous a mis dans cette état ?

-Je... euh.. Quel jours sommes nous professeur ? Demanda t-elle, intriguée.

-Nous sommes le 2 octobre 1977.

-Vous avez dit 1977 ? Dit la jeune fille surprise. »

Il hocha de la tête et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. «oh Remus, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais faire ?» pensa t-elle.

«-Je pense que vous me devez quelques explications miss... Dit le directeur.

-Je.. Je ne suis pas de l'année 1977 monsieur, je ne suis même pas encore née. Avoua t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda t-il à son tour surpris. Vous venez du futur ?

-Oui je viens de l'année...

-Non ne me dites rien ! Lui dit-il en lui coupant la parole. Les règles du temps sont très strict mademoiselle et j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'être ici.

-En réalité, je l'ignore encore. On m'a juste donné se médaillon.»

Elle le tendit à son aîné qui en profita pour l'observer. Une vingtaine d'années séparaient son époque de celle-ci mais pourtant, le directeur avait peu vieillit. Sa barbe était aussi grande que sa sagesse et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes étaient toujours sur son nez.

«-Avez-vous déjà vu se collier monsieur ?

-En effet.. J'imagine que la personne qui vous l'a donné vous fait extrêmement confiance et je ne me permettrait pas de dire un mot sur cela. Mais votre présence ici peut changer beaucoup de choses, en avez-vous conscience?

-Oui dit-elle simplement.»

Il se leva de son siège et fit les cent pas dans son bureau.

«-Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, en même temps, ce genre de chose n'arrive quasiment jamais. Je vous permet donc de rester ici, sous ma protection et de faire ce dont on vous a dit de faire.

-Merci professeur.

-Afin de rester aussi discret que possible, le mieux serait que vous intégrez le cursus scolaire de notre établissement. Dans quel maison étiez-vous? Et votre année?

-7ième année, Gryffondor, professeur.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout dit-il dans un sourire moqueur. Les Gryffondors ont le don de ce retrouver dans des situations improbables... Astaldo, vient ici je te pris.»

Quelques instants plus tard, un elfe sortit discrètement de l'ombre et s'avança vers le directeur.

«-Oui professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je veux que tu conduises cette jeune fille dans l'appartement réservé aux invités s'il te plaît, ensuite revient ici, il faut que l'ont parle toi et moi.

-Bien, maître.

-Au fait miss, quel est votre nom ?

-Lucy... Moon dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.»

Le domestique tendit sa main squelettique à la Gryffondor et ils transplanèrent dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

«-La salle de bain est sur votre droite mademoiselle lui apprit-il. Je viendrais vous apportez des vêtements dans quelques minutes.

-Merci beaucoup, Astaldo.»

L'elfe lui fit une courte révérence et disparut juste après, laissant la jeune fille en toute intimitée. Elle entra dans la spacieuse salle de bain et se mit à faire couler de l'eau chaude. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller, elle vue son reflet dans le miroir et comprit aussitôt pourquoi l'elfe avait transplanté pour l'emmener ici. Elle faisait peur : ses vêtements étaient tâchées de sang, de boue et ils étaient même déchirés à certains endroits et de gros hématomes avaient prient place sur son visage.

Après s'être débarrassé de toute cette crasse, elle s'enveloppa dans un doux peignoir à l'effigie de l'école et sortit de la salle de bain. Empilé sur un tabouret en bois, elle trouva des uniformes portant les couleurs de sa maison et quelques vêtements moldus sortant probablement de la caisse «objets trouvés.». Elle les prit et s'habilla rapidement et après quelques sortilèges d'illusion qui lui permit de couvrir ses blessures de guerre, elle était prête à faire son entrée dans l'année 1977.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle franchit l'immense porte de la Grande Salle et sentit tous les regards sur elle, son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que tout les loups-garou et vampires de la région pouvaient l'entendre.

«-Et maintenant ? Pensa t-elle.»

Ce voyage imprévu laissait la jeune fille dans un flou et une improvisation total. Elle tira nerveusement les manches de son pull de couleur carmin et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.

Le directeur se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre, ce simple geste fît taire la quasi-totalité des élèves.

«-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque nous accueillons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Son nom est Lucy Moon et le Choixpeau l'a envoyé chez les Gryffondors, je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit.. S'exclama t-il sérieusement. Bon appétit ajouta t-il.»

Après cette courte annonce, tous les élèves de sa table lui jetaient des coups d'œils et elle se sentit mise à nue, telle une bête de foire.

«-Bonsoir, je suis Alice ! Dit une jeune fille brune en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé avant dîner et il m'a apprit que nous allons être dans la même chambre alors je tenais à me présenter. Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

-Oh... salut. Il ne m'en avait pas encore parler avouais-je.

-Et bien maintenant c'est fait dit-elle en rigolant.»

Elle se servit à manger et la nouvelle résidente du château fit de-même. Malgré les nombreuses questions indiscrètes, Lucy s'en sortit plutôt bien, même si son esprit était encore au combat.

«-Lilly ! S'exclama Alice en faisant signe à une fille rousse. Je te présente Lucy, le professeur Dumbledore m'a avertit tout à l'heure qu'elle partagerait notre dortoir cette année !

-Ravis de faire ta connaissance Lucy ! Je suis préfète de cette maison alors si tu as des questions ou un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord ?

-J'y penserais, merci.

-Eh Lilly, je dois rentre un livre à la bibliothèque, on y va ensemble ? Demanda la brune.

-Oui si tu veut. Répondit la préfète.»

Après un bref signe de la main, Lucy quitta également la Grande Salle pour découvrir son dortoir. «Est-ce que les dortoirs étaient les mêmes en 77? se demanda Lucy.» En ouvrant la porte de bois, elle se rendit compte que oui. Les lits en baldaquins étaient toujours vêtu de rouge et les malles des étudiants reposaient toujours aux pieds de leur lit respectif. Elle s'approcha du lit qui lui était attribué, situé au fond de la chambre et découvrit une boite joliment emballée à côté d'un petit tas de vêtements qu'elle reconnue immédiatement puisqu'elle les avaient quelques heures plus tôt. Elle saisit le mot qui était posé par dessus la boite et le lit.

"-Un petit cadeau de bienvenu.. Albus Dumbledore."

Intriguée, elle ouvrit la boite et découvrit un petit chien endormit. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour mieux le regarder puis, comme un flash, elle reconnue l'animal.

"- Crockdur ? Lâcha t-elle, surprise."

En effet, elle connaissait parfaitement cette frimousse, bien qu'à son époque, il devait peser pas loin des 60kg. Lucy calîna le chiot contre elle, tout en se questionnant : "Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas en possession d'Hadgrid?". Puis, elle le posa délicatement sur son lit, se changea et glissa sous les couvertures. Elle était exténuée pourtant, ses pensées étaient focalisé sur l'année 1997. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester mais elle devait tout faire pour changer le futur.

Après une nuit inondée de cauchemars, Lucy se réveilla trempé de sueur. Elle constata qu'elle était la dernière levée puisque le reste du dortoir était vide, ainsi, elle en profita pour se laver et masquer toutes ses blessures de guerre. Puis, au alentours de 7h, elle descendit à la salle commune ou Alice lui sautait dessus.

"-Hey ! Dit-elle en souriant. Je te voilà enfin ! Je voulais te présenter Franck,, mon petit ami continua t-elle en pointant un garçon brun du doigt.

-Alors Alice, tu ne nous présente pas ? Demanda un garçon avachit sur le canapé.

-Ohh, ne soit pas si pressé râla t-elle. Lucy, je te présente James, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

-Enchantée.. répondit-elle timidement."

D'habitude, Lucy Lupin (dit Moon dans les années 70) était tous sauf timide. En effet, elle était connu pour être une fille pleine de joie et blagueuse. Cependant, elle était intimidée de ce retrouver devant le père du survivant et de son propre-père. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient dans la même année, les choses pouvaient commencer à changer..

* * *

><p>Voici le première chapitre de ma fiction "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (Tu ne peut pas battre le clair de lune).<p>

J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Je tiens à m'excusez pour le nombre incalculable de fautes d'orthographe mais ce n'est pas mon fort

et je n'ai pas de correctrice à ma disposition. (Et puis, j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir et partager mes histoires..)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, c'est très important pour moi (J'accepte toutes critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives..)

Gros bisous..


	3. Chapter 2

Assise sur le banc qui longeait la table des Gryffondors, Lucy mangeait silencieusement son petit déjeuné. D'une oreille discrète, Elle écoutait la conversation qu'entretenait Remus et James à propos des cours.

«-Divination, non mais qui a eu l'idée de mettre cette matière en début de matinée ? C'est de la torture ! Gémit le père du survivant avant d'avaler quelques gorgées de jus de citrouille.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste Cornedrue ! Tenta Lupin. Nous avons une nouvelle enseignante cette année, avec un peu de chance tu auras la moyenne.

-Tu était dans quelle école avant ? Lui demanda Peter, faisant sortir la jeune fille de son silence.»

Bien que de nombreux mensonges avaient franchi ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de détails. Elle but une boisson, gagnant quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis elle lui dit :

«-J'ai pas mal voyagé ses dernières années et j'ai eu la chance d'étudier à Beaux Bâtons mais également à Durmstrang dit-elle poliment.

-Durmstrang répéta Sirius Black avec mépris. Cette école regorge de magie noir.

-Sa réputation a pas mal changé avouais-je. Mais c'est une bonne école.»

Curieux, Peter lui posa de multiple questions à propos de l'école et à se moment là, elle remercia silencieusement Merlin de l'avoir mise sur le chemin de Viktor Krum lors de sa quatrième année. Elle suivit les septièmes années jusqu'à l'une des tours du château et les élèves s'installèrent autour des tables. En réalité, Lucy n'avait aucun talent en divination mais lorsqu'elle vit entrer Miss Trelawney, elle sourit discrètement. En troisième année, les jumeaux Weasley avaient trouvé une ruse pour avoir de bonne notes : annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Bien que cela puisse choquer, Miss Trelawney raffolait de ce genre de choses.

«-Entrez et installez vous nous invita Miss Trelawney en faisant des signes de la main. Bien, je me présente..»

Et c'est avec cette phrase qu'elle commença sa présentation -pour ne pas dire biographie, car sérieusement, qui parle de son enfance lors d'une présentation ?-. Et les révisions faites en cours pour ''voir le niveau des élèves'' fût assez rapide. Pourtant, Lucy n'avait qu'une obsession en tête : le retourneur de temps. Elle enchaîna plusieurs heures de cours à la suite et le même scénario se déroulait à chaque fois : les élèves s'installent bruyamment, faisant des commentaires blessants sur la venue de Lucy puis le professeur entre, se présente à elle et attaque son cours. Une fois tous cela finit, elle prit le premier prétexte qui se présenter à elle pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé et ainsi, la jeune fille trouva rapidement son chemin à travers les nombreuses étagères. Cependant, après quelques heures de recherchent, elle ne trouva aucune information concernant le retourneur de temps. Fatiguée, déçue, elle décide de rejoindre ses camarades de classe dans la Grande Salle.

«-Lucy, Lucy réveille toi ! Lui dit une voix.»

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fût aveuglée par la lumière du soleil.

«-On ne voulait pas te réveiller lui apprit Lilly, mais si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas être en retard.

-Je... merci beaucoup répondit-elle simplement.»

Le corps couvert de sueur, elle quitta son lit pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain «-Foutue insomnies ! Pensa t-elle.». Elle avait du dormir 3 heures au grand maximum et elle n'avait qu'une envie : ce détendre. Pourtant, son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir. Il l'a gardait éveillé, lui faisant penser à son époque, le retourneur de temps, le passé, la guerre.. Elle souffla un bon coup et se promit d'aller voler quelques fioles à l'infirmerie afin de vaincre ses insomnies et ainsi, dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

Les mains encore tremblantes, elle essuya de prendre son verre d'eau en main, en vain.

«-Alors Moon, t'es dans la lune ? Lança James Potter, content de son jeu de mot.

-Haha, répondit-elle en faisant semblant de rire. Tu l'as trouvé ou celle-ci, dans un biscuit chinois ?

-Boooooooooum ! Dit Franck Londubat, ce qu'elle t'as mit mon pote ! Ajouta t-il en riant.

-Ca le dresse tient !

-Mais Lily Jolie, tu doit me défendre ! Tenta James

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta Lily Jolie et deuxièmement, tu es suffisamment grand pour te défendre seul.»

Il fît mine de bouder quelques instants mais abandonna très vite lorsque Sirius apparût dans son champ de vision. Lucy n'avait pas remarqué son absence et s'en voulu. Depuis des mois, elle s'entraînait à observer tout ce qu'il l'entourait et anticipait toutes les attaques à l'intérieur du château et là, il suffisait d'un jeu de mot pour la distraire.

«-Sinon, on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.

-Potion ! Lui répondit Lily, surexcité. Le professeur Shlugorn est formidable tu verras !

-Ce mec ressemble à un phoque dit Sirius en attrapant un bout de pain. En plus, on a cours avec les Serpentards.

-Oh non, tu plaisante là ? Dit Peter à moitié effrayé.

-Malheureusement non et ils vont tout faire pour créer la pagaille et nous faire perdre des points.

-Comme si que l'ont avaient besoin d'eux pour ça marmonna.

-Hey ! S'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs.»

«-Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous. Dit le professeur en entrant. J'espère que vous avez tous souhaité la bienvenue à Miss Moon, nouvelle élève de Gryffondor... Bien, pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais faire des groupes et ainsi mélanger vos deux prestigieuse maisons.»

Des protestations fusèrent dans tout les sens ainsi que des regards remplient de haine. «-ça commence bien pensa Lucy.» Sortant tout juste d'une guerre contre les idéologies des Sang-Pur, elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec eux.

«-Ma décision est déjà faite et je me suis chargé de faire les groupes alors ne perdons pas de temps annonça t-il. Alice, vous irez avec Delilah, Miss Moon, irez avec Severus Rogue.»

Ce nom lui donna des frissons. Comment ce faisait-il que ce fossile aux cheveux gras soit étudiant en 1977 ? Elle fît mine de rien et prit ses livres et s'assit à ses côtés. Après que les consignes soient données, elle tenta de lancer la conversation.

«-Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Severus ?»

Il l'ignora et plonga son énorme nez crochu dans le livre de Potions.

«-Tu sait, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Gryffondor que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler..

-Si je ne te parle pas, c'est que j'en ai aucune envie. Qui voudrais discuter avec une sang-de-bourde? Cracha t-il comme du venin.»

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, «-reste calme» pensa t-elle. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur le futur professeur de potion, jamais elle ne l'avais vu comme ça. La jeune femme prit son livre de cours entre les mains et reprit.

«-Le Dictame n'est pas très difficile à préparer.»

Il relevait la tête du chaudron, étonné.

«-Je l'ai déjà préparé.. plusieurs fois même avoua t-elle

Le Dictame était une potion qui pouvait guérir n'importe quels plaies. Lors de sa sixième année, elle vu Drago Malfoy entrer dans l'infirmerie dans un très mauvais état et quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit que cette potion l'avait sauvé. Puis, avec l'arrivé de la guerre, son usage est devenu courant. C'était un duo prometteur pourtant qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait. A la fin de la leçon, Lucy décida de ce balader dans les couloirs du château afin de ce détendre lorsque des voix froides lui vint aux oreilles.

«-Lucifer, c'est ça ? Demanda la voix de Rosier.

-Lucy, lui corrigea t-elle froidement.

-Peu importe, ton nom ne mérite pas d'être retenu répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Possible dis-je en haussant les épaules. Rappelles moi pourquoi tu t'abaisses à mon niveau déjà ? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.»

Dire qu'elle jubilait n'était qu'un euphémisme. Elle avait réussit à faire taire Rosier, décidément, le père n'était guère plus bavard que son fils lorsque quelqu'un osait lui répondre.

«-Je voulais que tu saches où est ta place, sang-de-bourde dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.»

Puis, Rosier et ses deux acolytes (qui étaient restés silencieux) partirent en direction des cachots. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha dans un murmure le mot «crétin». Tandis que l'énorme pendule de l'entrée lui annonçait dix-huit heures, elle décida tout de même de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur les retourneur de temps..

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjourbonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon deuxième chapitre.**

**Si vous désirez des chapitres un peu plus long, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (c'est un peu dure de juger la longueur..)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! **

**Des bisous, Mélina :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard mais entre la fin du trimestre et mon stage d'observation au lycée, je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :) ! **

* * *

><p>Une fois confortablement installée, elle ouvrit l'énorme ouvrage parlant du temps et commença sa lecture. Cependant, elle fût interrompu au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.<p>

«-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda la voix de Remus Lupin.

-Oui, bien sur. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.»

Depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler en tête-à-tête avec son futur tuteur. Il arborait toujours une mine fatigué et ses vêtements étaient, déjà à l'époque, abîmés. Elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse, elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler et de tout lui avouer mais le Remus de cette époque ne savait pas quel événement de sa vie elle devait changer.

«-Tu travailles sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je fais des recherches complémentaires, je suis très curieuse avoua t-elle. Et toi ?

-Oh je vois... Je fais également des recherches, mais c'est plutôt personnel.»

Elle ne demanda pas plus d'explication et lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Il devait probablement travailler sur une potion lui permettant de se contrôler durant les pleines lunes. «-Courage Remus, d'ici quelques années, tu seras libéré de ce poids. Pensa t-elle.»

Ainsi, durant plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent dans une silence religieux, absorbés par leurs recherches. Puis, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur repas.

«-Hey Lunard ! Lança Peter en voyant arriver son ami.

-Bon et bien.. à plus tard s'exclama timidement Lucy.

-Tu ne veut pas rester manger avec nous ? Demanda Remus.

-Oh.. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Dit-elle gênée.

-Mais quelle idée ! Vient t'asseoir à côté de moi lança James en tapotant la place libre à sa droite.

-Super.. marmonna ironiquement Sirius.»

Elle le remercia et prit place. Elle savait très bien que Sirius ne l'aimait pas, mais elle n'en fit pas cas.

«-Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Lilly ? Reprit James.

-Elle doit probablement manger dans un coin sombre du château pour te fuir lança Sirius en riant.

-Va s'y, moque toi de moi, sale gosse ! Depuis la rentrée, les choses ont changé. Elle me supporte et ont arrivent à se parler sans ce disputer.

-C'est bien, nous sommes fière de toi poursuivit Sirius.

-Rahhh, tu m'énerves, j'te parle plus.. Sinon Lucy, c'est comment d'avoir Servillus comme binôme ?

-Severus Rogue ? Demanda la jeune femme. Eh bien, il n'est pas très bavard mais il travaille bien.

-Ce gars est insupportable. Je sais pas comment tu fait dit Peter avec admiration.»

Encore une fois, ce fût Peter qui monopolisa la parole à la belle Lucy. Bien que ça la gênait d'être le centre d'attention, elle lui répondit poliment, en essayant de rester le plus vaste possible. «-Comment un empoté comme lui peut être amis avec Remus, James et Sirius ? Se demanda t-elle.» Tandis que les étudiants rejoignaient leurs salles communes après leur repas, Lucy préférait s'isoler des autres en se baladant silencieusement dans les couloirs. Chaque pierre, chaque tableau et chaque chandelier lui rappelait les longs et pénible mois sans nouvelles de ses meilleurs amis : Harry, Ron et bien sûre, Hermione. Ainsi, afin motiver les troupes et de faire rager les partisans, elle avait organisé, avec l'aide de Neville et de Luna, une résistance au sein même du château.

«-Miss Moon, que faites-vous ici ? Me demanda la voix aigu d'un elfe de maison.

-Oh.. dit-elle en se retournant. Bonsoir Astaldo.»

Durant un bref instant, elle remarqua de la surprise sur le visage du domestique. Rare sont les élèves qui prennent le temps de se souvenir des prénoms des elfes de maison, en particulier ceux de Poudlard puisqu'ils sortent rarement des cuisines.

«-Le couvre-feu est dans quelques minutes, vous devez rentriez.

-Oui, tu as raison avoua t-elle... à bientôt Astaldo.

-Attendez miss ! Dit-il en se mettant à ses côtés. Je vais vous accompagnez..»

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement à la tour des Gryffondor. L'elfe avait raison : les couloirs étaient presque désert et s'il n'était pas venu la voir, elle aurait probablement perdu la notion du temps et elle aurait gagné un tête-à-tête avec Rusard.

«-Merci beaucoup dit-elle une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de la salle commune.»

Il lui fît une courte révérence puis rebroussa chemin. Doucement, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle salua brièvement Franck Londubat et monta dans son dortoir, exténuée par ses longues recherches.

Encore une fois, son sommeille fût agité. Elle rêvait de ses camarades morts au combat ainsi que toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subit durant sa dernière année à l'école. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit le soleil se lever à travers la vitre de la chambre, elle décida de se lever afin de se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Son corps était encore couvert de multiples blessures et de cicatrices mais elle s'assurait de toujours les masquer à l'aide de quelques sortilèges.

En sortant de la pièce, elle aperçut Lilly et Alice qui venaient tout juste de se lever. Elle leurs adressa un signe de la main et elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé de la salle commune.

«-Tu es ici depuis quelques jours et tu as déjà une mauvaise réputation. Dit James Potter en prenant place à ses côtés. Comment tu fait ?

-Puis-je savoir sur quoi repose ma réputation et comment tu es au courant ? Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil, étonnée.

-Saches, jeune dévergondée dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Que tu es surnommée Lucifer et que, si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs, tu aurait osé répondre à Rosier.

-Il n'est que 7h30 James, si tu pouvais me dire clairement tout ça sans utiliser de périphrases, je te serais très reconnaissante.

-Sans le savoir, tu t'es mesurée à un mec que tout le monde craint, bien évidemment, je ne fais pas partie du ''monde'' m'apprit-il en riant. En conséquent, les gens qui ne te fréquente pas ont peur de toi et tu peut t'attendre à ce que ce Serpentard prenne sa revanche.»

Visiblement, son époque n'était pas si différente de celle-ci. Les Serpentards étaient toujours aussi menaçant et dangereux. Malheureusement pour eux, ils lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour être effrayer.

«-De toute façon, je suis déjà considérée comme une bête de foire dût à mon arrivée tardive. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et avant que j'oublie : tu as les félicitations des Maraudeurs pour avoir remit Rosier en place.

-Oh, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur imita t-elle une actrice entrain de recevoir un award.

-Hey, Jamezie, tu vient ? Demanda la voix de Sirius derrière eux.

-Mm ? Oui oui, j'arrive. Tu veut venir manger avec nous ?»

Voyant le regard blasé de Sirius, elle répondit :

«-Euh... je vais attendre les filles, mais merci de proposer.

-C'était rhétorique ma petite ! Lui balança t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Les filles n'auront qu'à s'asseoir avec nous plus tard.»

Sans lui laisser le choix, il se leva et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuné. Elle ne savait pas si James se montrait gentil avec elle dans le but d'être plus proche de Lilly ou si il l'appréciait vraiment. Dans tout les cas, il lui facilitait une part de sa mission : en restant près d'eux, elle pourra mieux les connaître et donc, anticiper chaque événements.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi et tout les élèves ayant au dessus de 13 ans ont prévu leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, un célèbre village sorcier. Grâce à la gentillesse de notre bien aimé Dumby, Lucy a l'autorisation de ce balader dans les rues de ce magnifique village avec les autres pensionnaires de l'école. Cependant, n'ayant aucun argent sur elle, aucun achats ne peut être effectué.

«-Il faut absolument que tu voit la boutique d'Honeydukes lui dit Lilly alors que qu'elles venaient tout juste de franchir la pancarte annonçant le nom de la ville.

-Oui, si tu veut lui répondit-elle en souriant.»

Cette semaine fût très enrichissante pour la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, elle énormément de temps avec les Maraudeurs, Lilly, Alice et Franck et à l'exception de Sirius, elle pense qu'ils lui font tous confiance. Le travail de groupe avec Severus est enfin terminer et donc, elle n'aurait plus à voir son teint verdâtre et son nez crochu d'aussi prêt et enfin, sa ''réputation'' est tombée dans l'anonymat. Désormais, elle n'est plus que Lucy Moon, élève de Gryffondor. Et ses recherchent dans tous ça ? Elles n'avancent pas vraiment. Toutes les informations qu'elle trouve ne correspondent pas avec son retourneur. Mais elle a la ferme intention de demander au directeur un pass pour la réserve de la bibliothèque. (Ce n'est pas cette vieille peau de Pince qui lui aurait proposé, depuis le temps qu'elle galère avec ça...).

«-Tient tient, mais qui avons nous là ? Lucifer et une sang-de-bourde. Dit la voix une voix cassante derrière elles.»

Décidément, elle n'a pas un seul jour tranquille...

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais particulièrement remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Cela est très motivant et ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! <strong>

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu (je sais qu'il est court, mais vu que c'est le début de l'histoire, rien de passionnant arrive.)**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais avec plaisir (sauf si elles me demandent des choses importantes pour le reste de l'histoire.)**

**Faites exploser le bouton "reviews" ;) ! **

**à bientôt ! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et firent face à Rosier et à sa bande.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veut Rosier ? Demanda courageusement la rouquine.

-On est pas la pour toi sang-de-bourde lança un Serpentard.

-Ne prends pas cet air déçu Evans dit Rosier avec une voix cassante. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta copine est plus marrante !»

Lucy, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, se mit à fixer son ennemi droit dans les yeux.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veut Rosier ? Répéta la Gryffondor d'une voix lasse.

-Je.. commença t-il.

-Il y a un problèmes les filles ? Demanda la voix de Sirius Black»

Rapidement, Lucy se retourna et vit Sirius et James arriver près d'elles.

«-Non aucun dit-elle. Ses jeunes hommes allaient partir dit-elle toujours avec sa voix lasse, ses yeux à nouveau dans ceux du Serpentard.

-Cela ne sera pas toujours aussi facile Lucifer ! Murmura t-il avant de partir avec ses acolytes.»

«-Quels connards pensa t-elle.». Elle se retourna et vit la bande des Maraudeurs au complet.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulaient ? Demanda James.

-J'en ai aucune idée répondit Lilly, mais Rosier en veut vraiment à Lucy.

-Tu te fait des idées.. commença Lucy pour se défendre.

-Non mais tu n'as pas remarquer la façon dont il te regardait ? Dit-elle pour défendre ses propos. Ce garçon est malade, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas des choses qu'il te ferait payer, d'accord ?

-Oui..

-Bon, des boissons chaudes, ça tente quelqu'un ? proposa Remus

-Oh oui dit Peter qui se léchait les babines.

-Et bien, je commence à avoir froid, ça sera avec plaisir accepta Lilly.»

Ainsi, le groupe d'adolescent entra dans le premier bar qu'ils trouvèrent et commandèrent des chocolats chauds. Lucy resta silencieuse mais observa tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle devait modifier. Lorsqu'elle releva timidement les yeux de sa tasse, elle vit que Sirius la fixait d'un œil mauvais. «-Oh merlin, qu'est-ce que ce garçon peut-être méfiant pensa t-elle.».

Malheureusement pour les élèves de Poudlard, la visite au village de Pré-au-Lard s'acheva. Ils rentrèrent tous tranquillement dans l'immense château.

«-Alors Moon, dit James en se mettant à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches. Qu'as-tu pensé de ta première sortie ?

-C'était... intéressant lui répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Il y a des boutiques vraiment sympa !

-Ravie que ça te plaise dans ce cas.. Encore une question si tu veut bien..

-Oui ? Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Est-ce que... il vérifia si ses amis étaient loin d'eux. Est-ce que Lilly t'as parlé de moi ?

-Euh non.. désolée. Elle aurait dût ?

-Non non lui dit-il un peu déçu. C'est juste que j'aime bien Lilly mais..

-Mais tu ne sait pas si c'est réciproque, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Eh bien, si elle me dit quelques choses, tu seras le premier au courant.»

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Lucy prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour se replonger dans ses recherches. Cette situation commençait à la rendre malade. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas et elle ne savait pas si elle allait rentrer un jour cher elle.

Remus avait toujours gardé son passé assez secret, ainsi elle savait peu de chose sur ses années-là de sa vie. Cependant, elle savait que Lilly et James allaient être les parents de son ami Harry et qu'ils allaient mourir alors que celui-ci n'avait qu'un an et de ce fait, Sirius allait être emprisonné à tord. Elle n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Peter. «-Je devrais peut-être commencer par-là ! Pensa t-elle.»

A l'heure du repas, elle s'installa à côté de Peter, qui semblait ravit, contrairement à Sirius Black qui lui lançait un regard noir.

«-Alors Peter, si tu me parlait un peu de toi ? Demanda t-elle en se servant de la purée.»

Malheureusement pour elle, ce fût une fausse piste. Bien qu'à 17ans, il vit encore chez sa grand-mère et n'avait que deux petite-amies à son actif, il est incapable de meurtre, trahison ou autre. Après le repas, Lucy décida de faire une balade avant le couvre-feu afin de faire le tri dans sa tête et essayer de ce rappeler des choses concernant le passé le son tuteur. Ayant la tête ailleurs, elle ne se rendit pas compte des heures qui défilaient et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, les couloirs étaient déserts.

«-Merde ! Lâcha la jeune fille.»

Elle lança un faible ''lumos'' à l'aide sa baguette pour se guider correctement dans les couloirs mais en observant les mûrs, elle se vit que ceux-ci était dépourvu de tableaux. «-où suis-je ? Se demanda t-elle.». Après quelques de marche, elle entendit de discret pas feutrés derrière elle. La jeune étudiante resserra sa poigne autour du manche de sa baguette et accéléra sa vitesse. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent en vain puisqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et l'entraîner dans un endroit sombre.

«-Abaisse ta baguette ! Lui ordonna t-il en chuchotant.

-C'est une blague ? Dit-elle avec un petit rire amer. Il en est hors de question !

-Rusard passe toujours dans ce coin à se moment là de la nuit, baisse ta baguette ! Répéta t-il.»

Étonnamment, elle lui obéit. Au ton de sa voix, elle en déduit que ce garçon était un étudiant qui devait être en sixième ou en septième année et si il aurait désiré lui faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis un bon moment.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? Demanda Lucy, curieuse.

-Te prévenir.. commença l'étudiant.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais.. Rosier veut ta peau.

-Et tu croit vraiment que ça me fait peur ?

-Il va commencer par te ridiculiser puis il va faire en sorte que ta vie sociale soit inexistante et puis si tu persistes, il serait capable de bien pire.

-Non mais... commença t-elle

-Je ne suis pas là pour te menacer mais pour te le signaler. Soit prudente lui conseilla la mystérieuse voix.

-D'accord finit-elle par admettre, je ferais attention. Merci euh .. ?

-Je ne compte pas te révéler mon nom lui dit-il méfiant.

-Et je ne te forcerait pas à le faire.

-Bien.. Si tu cherches ton chemin pour la tour de Gryffondor, continue tout droit sur 100 mètres puis monte les escaliers. Je pense que tu trouveras le reste seule.»

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, puis partit aussi discrètement que possible afin que de rester en dehors des ''radars'' de Rusard. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'horloge magique indiquait 23h20. Il n'était pas vraiment tard mais pourtant, la salle était déserte. Silencieusement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier pour rejoindre son dortoir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

«-Moon, attends !

-Oui ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu vient comme ça ? Questionna Sirius Black.

-Excuse moi, mais aux dernières informations, tu ne fait pas partie de la police alors lâche moi !

-La quoi ?

-Laisses tomber..

-Tu débarques de Merlin-sait-où et puis tu te croit tout permit ?

-Je me suis balader et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, ça te va comme explications ?

-Non attends ! Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.»

A ce contact, la manche de la jeune fille se leva légèrement, laissant néanmoins entrevoir l'une de ses blessures de guerre. Surpris, Sirius lui rendant son bras.

«-Bonne nuit Black. Ajouta t-elle sèchement, en disparaissant dans la noirceur de l'escalier.»

* * *

><p><strong>Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard ! Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas une minute à moi pour écrire ! <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (bien que je le trouve assez court...)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela me permet de savoir si cela vous plaît ! :)**

**Bonne journée/soirée ! **


	6. Chapter 5

Allongée dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, Lucy observait le haut de son lit baldaquin. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure et se demandait si Sirius avait réellement vue l'ampleur de ses blessures. Dès l'aube, il informerait ses amis de ce qu'il a découvert et si elle n'a pas une bonne excuse, autant qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore pour qu'il la renvoit dans son temps. D'un faible lumos, elle se mit a regarder ses blessures : ses avant-bras étaient nuancé de vert et de violet. Bien qu'elle ne soit restée que quelques heures sur le champ de bataille, ses injures dût aux mois de résistance au seins du château refusaient de s'en aller.

«-Il faut que ses sortilèges de camouflage durent plus longtemps pensa t-elle.». Elle éteignit sa baguette et la posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya pendant une vingtaine de minutes de s'endormir, en vain. La jeune fille se leva et troqua son pyjama à l'enseigne de sa maison contre un survêtement de sport gris et un tee shirt rouge délavé. Prudemment, elle quitta la salle commune et prit la direction des cuisines. Une fois devant le tableau d'une peinture morte, la Gryffondor frappa 3 coups sur celui-ci et il s'ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, les elfes de maisons arrêtèrent leurs activités à l'unisson.

«-Une étudiaaaante inconnue ! S'écria un elfe, terrifié.

-Je m'en occupe dit une voix familière.»

Sur ces parole, les domestiques se remirent au travail, tandis que Astaldo, l'elfe de maison qui l'avais aidé durant son arrivé se faisait un chemin vers elle.

«-Bonsoir miss Moon lui dit-il poliment. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je sais qu'il est tard se justifia t-elle. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et... j'ai un peu faim.

-Astaldo va vous préparez un repas miss.. installez-vous près de monsieur Black.

-Merci..»

Il lui fît une petite révérence et partit vers les fours. Timidement, elle s'approcha de la longue table qui devait servir de réfectoire aux elfes travaillant à l'école et trouva Sirius entrain de manger une glace. «-il manquait plus que ça pensa t-elle.»

«-Je vois que tu as trouvé la cuisine dit perspicacement Sirius.

-Oui.. j'ai vue un mot traîner dans un livre à la bibliothèque, il expliquait comment pénétrer ici.»

Il hocha de la tête, sans rien ajouter.

«-Écoute Sirius, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça tout à l'heure.

-Non c'est moi. Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, je me suis comporté comme un con avec toi sans prendre la peine de te connaître, je m'en excuse.»

Astaldo arriva, une assiette débordante de nourriture dans ses mains squelettiques. Elle le remercia et se mit à manger.

«-Et je suis désolé de t'avoir saisit par le bras tout à l'heure. Tu es étudiante ici et tu as également droit de faire ce qui te chante, je n'aurai pas du te forcer a avouer ta balade nocturne... Et.. poursuit-il, ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi.

-Mon secret? Répéta t-elle, perdue.

-Je ne dirais à personne que tu as des marques sur tes bras. Je ne les avais jamais vue avant, j'imagine que tu utilises quotidiennement des sortilèges de camouflage. .

-Oui, c'est vrai avoua t-elle.

-N'es pas honte de ça.. Il fût un temps ou mes parents étaient violent avec moi, tu n'es pas seule.»

Elle posa sa fourchette sur la table et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait horriblement mal, maintenant, Sirius était persuadée que ses parents la frappaient alors qu'en réalité, elle était orpheline. De plus, il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait également subit ça.

«-D'ailleurs, depuis cet été je ne vis plus chez moi commença t-il. J'ai emménagé chez James.

-C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle pour dissimuler son trouble. Et j'ai également quitté mon foyer mentit-elle.

-Et tu vit ou maintenant ?

-Pour le moment, ma maison est Poudlard.»

Il sourit à sa réplique, l'aîné des Blacks considérait également l'école comme ça maison. Il ne trouvait rien de plus chaleureux que la salle commune des Gryffondors et la sympathie des professeurs et de la plupart des élèves lui donnaient la force de ce lever chaque matin.

«-Je peux regarder tes bras ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Euh.. oui.. dit-elle pas très sûre d'elle.»

Il quitta le banc sur lequel il était assit et se plaça à côté d'elle. De ses mains chaudes, il lui prit délicatement le bras et laissa ses doigts parcourir les cicatrices qui marquaient la peau de Lucy.

«-Ils n'y allaient pas de mains mortes commenta t-il.»

S'en était trop. Elle s'écarta en bafouillant une excuse

«-Désolée, je peux pas dit-elle en tirant stupidement les petites manches de son tee shirt.

-Tient lui proposa t-il en tendant sa veste. Ça les couvrira.»

Elle lui sourit timidement et accepta la veste. Celle-ci était bien trop grande pour elle mais la jeune fille avait tellement honte de lui mentir qu'elle aurait prit n'importe quoi pour cacher ses marques. Pendant que la jeune fille dégustait sa collation, Sirius lui parlait un peu et de la rivalité entre les verts et les rouges, bien qu'elle connaissait cette histoire un peu trop bien..

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la salle attribuée à leur maison et ils se quittèrent pour aller se coucher. On ne pouvait pas les qualifier d'amis, cependant, toute l'hostilité qu'il avait à son égard était enterrée.

Lucy détestait le lundi. Tout d'abord, cela rimait avec son prénom et elle en avait horreur. Ensuite, elle le haïssait car ses emploi du temps étaient toujours ennuyeux ce jour là mais surtout, elle ne supportait plus de ce lever à l'aube après deux jours de repos.

Lorsqu'ellese réveilla ce jour là, la jeune fille entendait les -doux- ronflements d'Alice, sa camarade de chambre. Après s'être frottés les yeux, elle se sépara de sa couverture pour aller ce changer. Une fois prête, elle descendit les escaliers et posa la veste de Sirius sur le canapé de la salle commune, puis, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle.

Lucy appréhendait le premier cours de la journée qui n'était autre que potion. En effet, elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec son futur maître de potion qui se montrait encore plus froid qu'à son époque. Peut-être qu'il était la clef du mystère ? Si les amis de Remus ne sont pas impliqués dans quoi que ce soit, pourquoi pas le Serpentard ?

«-Je vois que Miss Moon n'est pas du matin constata James Potter tandis que Lucy se laissait tomber sur le banc.

-Tu as tout comprit, lui répondit-elle en faisant un sourire.»

Une fois son petit-déjeuné mangé, Lucy quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Lilly et Alice. Bien qu'elles étaient de bonne humeur, les filles sentaient que leur moral allaient changer lorsque le cours commencerait.

Quand Horace Slughom entra dans sa classe, les élèves étaient déjà installés et prêt à travailler. Ils avaient tous envie de finir ce projet de groupe rouge et vert afin de ne plus se mélanger. Comme à son habitude, Severus était silencieux et son nez crochu était plongé dans son livre.

«-Il faut ajouter deux gouttes du produit qui se trouve dans la fiole bleu lui apprit-il.

-Non, mais s'en trois.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda l'élève, légèrement irrité.

-Ce produit détermine le temps que la potion va mettre a agir sur une véritable plaie. Si tu en mets trois gouttes, il sera beaucoup plus actif, sans modifier pour autant la composition de la potion.

-Non, on reste fidèle au livre.

-Si la note optimal ne t'intéresse pas, ce n'est pas mon problème lui dit-elle en haussant les épaules.»

Cette remarque l'intéressa beaucoup plus que ses explications de «miss-je-sais-tout». Ainsi, il lui obéit et déposa les trois gouttes dans le chaudron.

«-Bien, maintenant, le livre dit qu'il faut..»

Exaspérée, elle refusait de l'écouter une minute de plus. Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion très compétant ne jurait que par son livre de potion. Mais ou se cache le Prince de Sang-mêlée qui a écrit toutes ses annotations qu'Harry à trouvé une vingtaine d'année plus tard ? Cependant, grâce au fort caractère et à l'excellente mémoire de la Gryffondor, ils réussirent à faire la potion avec les -futurs- annotations de Rogue. De ce fait, quand le professeur fît une ronde pour vérifier le travail des élèves, il fût émerveillé par le merveilleux travail de ce binôme.

«-Les enfants, approchez. Voyez-vous, le Dictame est une potion pas très compliqué à faire mais très utile. En effet, elle est assez longue à préparer et du coup, nous n'en n'avons pas forcément quand on a besoin commença t-il. Mais là.. J'en perds mes mots ! La couleur est tout simplement parfaite ! Je ne doute pas une seconde de son efficacité ! Je vous mets un optimal pour chacun d'entre vous et je donne 20 points pour vos maisons respectives.»

Gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle se contenta de faire un petit sourire timide. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur libéra les élèves.

«-Encore une heure de plus sur ce projet et j'aurai plongé la tête de Parkinson dans le chaudron lâcha Lilly au détour d'un couloir.

-Menteuse dit Alice. Tu es beaucoup trop gentille et respectueuse pour le faire.

-C'est vrai avoua t-elle. Mais je suis sûre que James aurait adoré le faire pour moi.

-James ? Répéta Lucy avec un sourire complice. Ce n'est plus ''Ce prétentieux de Potter''.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça s'offusqua t-elle. Il est vrai que je ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais il m'a prouvé qu'il pouvait être très gentil.

-Mm approuva Alice.

-Oh non, ne recommencé pas cette histoire.»

Les deux brunes riaient de bon cœur tandis que la préfète ce contentait de rougir.

«-Bon, je croyais que l'on devait aller à la bibliothèque ? Demanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.»

Lucy déposa un baiser amicale sur la joue de Lilly puis elles prirent le chemin de l'antre du savoir. Une fois confortablement installées, la jeune rouquine commença immédiatement son devoir de potion en compagnie d'Alice. Comme à son habitude, Lilly était plongée dans un livre parlant du temps.

«-Euh.. dit une voix rauque.»

Intriguée, la fille du futur leva la tête et découvrit Severus Rogue, gêné.

«-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier. C'est grâce à tes conseils que l'on a eu cette note avoua t-il.

-Ne te sous-estime pas, tu as fait du très bon travail lui répondit-elle gentillement.»

Choquée, elle le vit faire un demi-sourire. Jamais Ô grand jamais elle n'a vu son professeur sourire de sa vie. Pourtant, les blagues faites par les jumeaux Weasley et les conneries que lâchaient certains élèves en cours en faisait rire plus d'un. Il tourna légèrement la tête et il se mit à fixer Lilly durant quelques secondes, afin de capter son regard, sans succès.

«-Je vais y aller.. salut.»

Elle lui fit un salut militaire et retourna à ses recherches. C'est en tournant une nouvelle page qu'elle trouva un bout de papier comportant un mot.

«Les informations que tu cherches sont dans la réserve. Ne traînes plus vers les cachots la nuit, conseil d'amis.»

Lucy saisit rapidement le papier et le dissimula dans la poche de sa cape. Qui était cet ''ami'' qui lui rendait tant des services ?

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai vraiment pas une minute à moi en ce moment.<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**Au revoir ! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

«-Luuuucy ! Dit la voix de James en chantonnant. T'es parmi nous ?

-Mm ? Répondit la brune en arrêtant de fixer un point invisible. Oui désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Oui ont a tous remarqué ajouta Sirius d'un air moqueur.

-Oh regardez, le courrier ! S'exclama Peter d'une voix aigu.»

Lucy remercia intérieurement Peter d'avoir fait diversion. En effet, depuis quelques jours la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de penser au jeune homme du couloir. Pourquoi lui donnait-il tous ces conseils ? Ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées sur lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

Les hiboux volèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent les courriers de leur maître. Mais aujourd'hui, Lucy fût surprise de trouver une lettre lui étant adressé dans le tas.

Silencieusement, elle l'ouvrit.

«-Miss Moon,

Je pense qu'il est temps que nous discutions de votre intégration dans l'école.

Rendez-vous ce soir dans mon bureau.

PS : Savez-vous que j'aime particulièrement les chocogrenouilles à cette heure de la journée?

Professeur Dumbledor.»

«-Mm un p'tit rendez-vous amoureux avec Dumby ? Me questionna Sirius.

-Oh non dit-elle faussement horrifiée. Comment tu as su ?

-Les p'tits suçons qu'ils cachent sous sa barbe voyons... lui réponda t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Lucy explosa de rire. En l'espace de 24 heures, ils étaient devenus amis, au grand étonnement de leurs ami(e)s respectifs. Sans qu'elle le sache, Franck Londubat avait perdu 5 gallions dans un pari contre Alice. En effet, le jeune Gryffondor était persuadé que ces deux-là allaient finir par s'entre-tués.

La journée fût plutôt banale pour les élèves de Poudlard : les Serdaigles étaient toujours aussi sérieux dans leur travail, les Gryffondors perdaient quelques points à cause des blagues foireuses des Maraudeurs, les Serpentards étaient toujours aussi lâche et les Poufsouffles... Oui bon, les Poufsouffles sont des sorciers incompris.

Lors que le soleil commença à ce coucher, Lucy prit le chemin qui mène au bureau du directeur. Elle mumura le mot de passe et la statue fît un tour sur elle-même afin de la laisser passer.

«-Miss Moon ? Dit la voix surprise d'Astaldo.

-Bonsoir Astaldo répondit-elle poliment. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledor est ici ?

-Suivez-moi lui dit-lui.»

Après avoir annoncé l'arrivé de Lucy, il quitta la pièce dans un silence très respectueux.

«-Miss Moon, asseyez-vous ordonna gentillement le directeur. Je suis content de voir que vous avez trouvé le mot de passe dissimulé dans la lettre.»

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, ne savant pas trop quoi faire dans cette situation. Albus n'avait pas changé durant toutes ses années et ses messages non plus visiblement.

«-Bien continua t-il en éclaircissent la gorge. Je vois que vous vous êtes très bien intégrée dans votre maison.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Et vos professeurs disent que du bien de vous.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Pourquoi cet air surpris ? Oh non, oubliez ça, je ne veux pas savoir la raison, cela risquerait de changer le cour des choses.. Je voulais surtout vous demandez si vous avez trouvé ce qui vous retiens ici.

-Pour être totalement franche avec vous, non. J'essaye d'être la plus curieuse possible mais je ne peux pas faire d'interrogatoire à toutes les personnes que je connais dans le futur.

-Seriez-vous entrain d'insinuer que vous connaissez James, Remus, Sirius et Lily dans le futur ?

-Je n'insinue rien du tout professeur, le reprit-elle. J'ai pratiquement lue tous les livres parlant du temps à la bibliothèque et ils ne m'apprennent pas grand chose.

-Que désirez-vous savoir ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense à toutes les éventualités. Que se

passera t-il si je ne trouve jamais la raison qui me retient ici ? Comment sera mon époque quand j'y retournerais ?

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes me dit-il en hochant la tête. Je pense que certains livre qui se situent dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pourraient vous aidez. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir : la plupart d'entre eux sont composés de chapitres entiers sur la magie noir.

-Mais vous et moi savons très bien que ces chapitres là ne m'intéresse pas.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord... Je vais envoyer un hiboux immédiatement à Miss Prince afin qu'elle vous laisse un accès illimité dans la réserve.

-Merci professeur.»

Elle se leva et reprit le chemin qu'elle venait de prendre en sens inverse. Une fois la statue de l'aigle franchit, elle vit Astaldo assit sur une marche.

«-Est-ce que tout vas bien miss ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Astaldo lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un timide sourire.

-Bien dit-il en hochant la tête. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner dans votre dortoir, comme ça vous n'aurez pas d'ennui avec monsieur Rusard.

-Merci beaucoup.»

Sans le savoir, la jeune fille s'était prit d'affection pour ce petit elfe de maison. Dans une langue ancienne, Astaldo signifiait le vaillant et toutes les personnes connaissant cette créature pouvaient affirmer qu'il portait très bien son nom.

Bien que le couvre-feu était passé, la plupart des sixièmes et septièmes années n'étaient pas couchés. Lucy retrouva ses nouveaux ami(e)s avachit sur l'immense sofa.

«-Alors ce rencard ? Non ne me dit rien s'exclama Sirius de façon théâtrale. Je sens d'ici l'odeur corporelle de Dumby.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou vomir lâcha Remus en levant la tête du journal sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda Lily légèrement inquiète.

-Oh rien de grave la rassura Lucy en s'asseyant sur le sol à côte de Sirius. Il voulait savoir comment je me sentais ici, étant donné que je suis arrivée ici il y a quelques semaines..

-Je comprends répondit la rousse en souriant.

-Est-ce que c'est un magasine moldu ? Demanda la nouvelle élève en désignant l'objet de la tête.

-Ouais, je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque l'informa Sirius. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire, ça ne parle que d'autofobime.

-D'automobile le corrigea t-elle.»

Elle prit le magasine dans ses mains et lorsqu'elle vit la magasine, son souffle ce coupa. Combien de fois l'avait-elle feuilleté? Lucy se souvint très bien de la première fois ou elle l'avait lu : c'était en deuxième dans les cours du narcissique Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle fit mine de le regarder puis elle laissa son regard se poser sur la page 24. Sur cette page se trouvait une photographie moldu d'une chevrolet Impala de l'année 1967.

«-Wow, jolie modèle ! Commenta Peter en se penchant vers elle.»

Bien que l'odeur du renfermé avait imprégné les vêtements de Peter, elle fît en sorte de respirer discrètement par la bouche.

«-Et encore, tu ne l'as jamais conduite lui répondit-elle.

-Attends dit Sirius, tu vas me faire croire que tu possèdes cette voiture.

-Soit pas jaloux mon petit lâcha t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.»

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas conduit sa voiture pourtant, jamais elle n'oublierais la sensation du volant glisser entre des mains.

«-Je l'ai même ensorceler.

-PARDON? Dirent les Maraudeurs à l'unisson.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes des amateurs ria t-elle. Je suis claquée alors on se voit demain?»

La petite brune fit un signe à toute la bande et après s'être rapidement changée, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

«-Alors Lucifer, on traîne avec les elfes de maisons maintenant ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.»

Lucy tourna la tête et découvrit deux Serpentards adossés au mur de la Grande Salle. «Géniale pensa la jeune fille. Cela ne fait même pas une heure que je suis debout et voilà que les verts cherchent des embrouilles.»

«-Serpentard, blond peroxydé et cet air lâche qui ne quitte jamais ce visage commenta froidement la Gryfondor. Pas de toute, tu es bien un Malfoy.»

Cette réplique eut le don de créer le silence dans la salle.

«-Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter dit-il en avalant difficilement ta salive.

-Oui tu ne passe pas inaperçu. Dis-moi, cette couleur, elle est naturelle ?

-Petite insolente dit-il en s'approchant. Les sang-de-bourbes n'ont pas leur place ici, alors si j'étais toi, je me ferais petit.. très petit.

-Et si j'étais toi, je sauterais de la tour d'astronomie mais bon, on peut pas avoir tous ce qu'on veut dans la vie dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Maintenant bouge, j'aimerais manger.»

La jeune fille se surprit elle-même en donnant un ordre au futur père de Drago Malfoy. Sa haîne envers sa maison était telle, qu'elle ne supportait aucun de ses élèves. Étonnement, elle le vit faire un sourire mesquin et ce décaler sur le côté, permettant à la jeune fille de rejoindre sa table. Une fois assise, les discussions des élèves reprirent.

«-C'était... commença Peter.

-Grandiose finit James. Je t'ai déjà que je t'aimais bien toi?

-Merci..

-Mais ou as-tu apprit à parler comme ça?

-Ces gens là n'ont aucuns respects, ils ne méritent même pas d'être dans cette école alors mon langage est digne de leur comportement expliqua t-elle.

-Bon, je vois que t'es pas d'humeur, mais il faut que je te demande un service dit Sirius.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda t-elle en se servant à manger.

-Eh bien.. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à obtenir cette moto lui dit-il tout bas en sortant une page pliée de sa cape de sorcier.»

Elle lui prit doucement la page des mains et l'observa. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la brune pour reconnaître la futur moto volante de Sirius Black.

«-Jolie modèle.. Tu as assez d'argent pour t'offrir ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Euh... je ne connais pas trop l'argent moldu avoua t-il.

-Disons que si tu fait le calcule de tous les livres que tu as acheté depuis ta première année pour cette école, et bien, tu auras ta réponse.

-QUOI? Lâcha t-il. Je n'ai plus les moyens maintenant...

-Je comprends dit-elle. Cependant, il y a peut-être un moyen d'en récupéré une à la casse.

-à la quoi?

-Pour faire simple commença Lilly en sortant de son silence. Tu auras ta moto mais dans un état lamentable mais si notre Lucy ici présente s'y connaît en mécanique, elle pourra peut-être t'aider.

-QUOI? Lâcha Lucy à son tour.

-Oh dis oui s'il te plaît, je ferais ce que tu veut. Ô grande déesse de la sagesse et des autofobimes.

-Automobiles le corrigea t-elle à nouveau.

-ça veut dire oui? Redemanda t-il.

-ça veut dire que je vais y réfléchir.»

C'est en relevant la tête qu'elle vit un visage inconnu la fixer. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, autrement dit, un Serpentard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ami(e)s du jour, bonjour. <strong>

**Ami(e)s du soir, bonsoir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant, cependant, je dois bien faire évoluer naturellement les relations entre les personnages haha. **

**Normalement, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les autres et à l'avenir, j'essayerais de les faire encore plus long :).**

**Laissez moi des reviews, c'est très motivant pour écrire !**

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 7

**Comment imaginez-vous physiquement Lucy? **

**Quel acteur voyez-vous pour incarner Sirius? **

* * *

><p>En un battement de cils, le jeune étudiant tourna la tête.<p>

«-Dites.. vous savez qui est ce garçon à la table des Serpentards ? Demanda Lucy.

-Tu t'intéresses aux verts maintenant? Demanda Sirius.

-Laisse tomber.. dit-elle légèrement vexée.

-Désolé Lucy, je ne voulais pas te vexé commença Sirius.

-J'ai dis laisse tomber Sirius !»

Un silence glacial s'imposa dans le groupe. Sirius se mordit nerveusement la langue, comme à chaque fois qu'il se rendait coupable d'une dispute. Ainsi, le petit déjeuné se termina très rapidement, laissant le temps aux étudiants de ce détendre avant leur premier cours de la journée.

«-Divination... non mais les gars, on a divination gémit James en marchant vers la Tour.

-Je préférais t'entendre mâcher bruyamment commenta Remus. Et puis, Miss Trelawney est... intéressant, ajouta t-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.»

Un couple de décennie plus tard, les cours de divination fait par Miss Trelawney étaient toujours aussi ennuyant et morbide. D'après Hermione, ces cours pourraient faire suicider un élève dépressif. Pourtant, Lucy avait toujours su comment s'attirer les grâces de cette prof et surtout, des bonnes notes.

Comme la semaine précédente, les élèves prirent place en essayant de varier les maisons et les binômes afin que la femme aux lunettes de les force à changer de place.

Cette fois ci, Lucy se retrouva au côté de son futur tuteur.

«-Bonjour les enfants dit le professeur de divination.»

Pas de réponse.. Miss Trelawney s'éclaircit la voix à l'aide d'une légère toux.

«-Avant de débuter une nouvelle leçon, j'aimerais avoir votre ressentit sur le cours. Avez-vous réussit à développer certain don ? Vous savez, la voyance est avant tout un don de Merlin mais certaines choses peuvent s'apprendre.»

Les élèves s'observèrent quelques instant. Lucy entendit un élève du fond rire tandis que son voisin lâchait un gracieux murmure «-Cette femme mérite sa place à Sainte Mangouste.».

Si il y a bien une chose que la jeune fille déteste est bien le manque de respect. Têtu et presque inconsciemment, elle leva la main.

«-J'ai une question s'exclama Lucy afin de briser le silence.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle ravie.

-Avez-vous des prédictions sur ce qu'il se passe dehors?»

Cette question provoqua de vives réactions chez tous les étudiants.

«-Silence s'il vous plaît. Je ne souhaite pas m'exprimer sur ce sujet.

-Pourtant, nous avons le droit de savoir vous ne croyez pas ? Relança Lucy.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire dit-elle.

-Vous nous avez demandez si nous avions des ressentit sur vos cours ou bien si nous avions développer un don, commença la fille du futur. Et bien j'ai pris conscience qu'il fallait ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles. Mes ressentits ? Ajouta t-elle en se levant. C'est que j'ai ce terrible sentiment que quelques choses va mal mais sous prétexte que nous sommes en sécurité dans ce château, je ne peux absolument rien faire.»

La pièce devena très bruyante et après un énorme cri provenant du professeur, le calme fit place.

«-Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de propos dans mon cours de fille ! Veillez quitter cette classe sur le champs !

-Pardon ? Demanda t-elle choquée.

-Vous préférez peut-être un tête à tête avec Miss McGonagall ?»

Elle prit son sac de cours en bandoulière et partit la tête haute, sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit.

«-La journée ne risque pas d'être pire pensa Lucy. Moi qui voulait aider..». Elle descendit les escaliers à vive allure, le sac lui tapant régulièrement contre la hanche.

«-On peut dire que vous avez fait forte impression Miss dit la voix d'Astaldo

-Astaldo ? Dit-elle étonnée. Comment tu as su ?

-Je suis un elfe, je peux donc aller n'importe ou sans que personne ne s'en rende compte..

-Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? Demanda Lucy en s'asseyant sur l'une des marches.

-ça me distrait avoua t-il. Cette intervention va te coûter de graves ennuies tu sait?

-Je m'en doute avoua t-elle à son tour.

-Saches que si le professeur Dumbledor l'apprends, ça ne sera pas de moi.. dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Astaldo, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi?

-Tu es la première personne à me traiter comme ton égal. J'apprécie beaucoup.»

Il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Lentement, la jeune fille se releva et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir tout gâché. Après tout, elle n'était pas ici pour un nouveau départ, Remus l'avait envoyé dans un but précis et celle-ci n'était pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle devait changer.

«-Foutu guerre, foutu mangemorts et surtout, foutu Voldemort ragea t-elle en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.»

La salle était presque désert, mais lorsque l'on y pense, cela est évident : la plupart des élèves en cours. En salua d'un signe de tête la bibliothécaire et fonça tout droit vers la réserve. Maintenant qu'elle avait un ''droit d'entrée'' la jeune fille espérait venir plus souvent sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur elle.

La réserve était exactement comme elle l'imaginait : taille moyenne, sombre, poussiéreuse et une odeur de vieux livres qui flotte dans l'air. Elle éclaira la pièce à l'aide d'un lumos puis commença sérieusement ses recherches.

Plongée dans un livre à moitié traduit du latin, elle lisait pour la seconde fois la page jaunit par le temps. Ce libre était intéressant mais elle, qui avait séché ses cours de latin avait beaucoup de mal à suivre.

Le bruit d'un lourd bouquin qui tombe interrompu sa lecture et d'un geste rapide, Lucy se mit en position d'attaque.

«-Qui est là ? Demanda t-elle.»

Pas de réponse. Elle s'avança rapidement vers l'étagère dont prévenait le bruit et découvrit le jeune serpentard qui la fixait ce matin.

«-T'était entrain de m'espionner ou quoi ? Demanda t-elle en s'énervant.

-QUOI ? Non ! Nia le garçon.

-Menteur l'accusa t-elle.

-ça tu ne peut pas le savoir.

-La façon dont tu as avalé ta salive me prouve le contraire.

-Tu plaisante là ? Lui demanda t-il.

-J'en ai l'air?

-Pas vraiment, mais je demande, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, c'est une expression faciale que tu portes tout le temps.

-Oh voyez-vous ça, monsieur est un comique.

-D'accord j'avoue lui dit-il en levant les mains. J'ai vu la porte de la réserve ouverte et j'en ai profité pour rentrer mais je ne savais pas que tu était là, ça te vas?

-O...

-Regulus éloigne toi tout de suite ! S'écria méchamment une voix.»

Lucy tourna rapidement la tête et découvrit Sirius à la porte, rouge de colère. Derrière lui ce trouvait Remus, visiblement très essouflé.

«-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Lucy complètement perdue.»

Sa question ce perdit dans l'air électrique qui régnait dans la salle. Remus s'approcha d'elle et la fit reculer de quelques pas, laissant Sirius s'entretenir avec son frère.

«-Il me semble que nous avons été clair. Nous nous melons plus de la vie de l'autre, c'est clair ? Alors ne t'approche plus de mes ami(e)s Regulus.

-Ou quoi ? Demanda le serpentard. Tu vas te plaindre à mère?

-Non, ça c'est plutôt ta spécialité répondit sèchement l'aîné. Mais tu le regrettera, crois moi.»

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et entraîna ces deux amis Gryffondor hors de la bibliothèque.

«-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Lucy.»

Sirius continua son chemin.

«-Remus..

-Regulus est le frère de Sirius et comme tu as pu le voir, il ne sont pas en très bon terme.

-Je vois mais.. comment avez-vous su que j'étais dans la réserve ?

-Bah... les choses ce sait vite ici. On l'a su dès qu'on a quitté le cours de divination dit-il nerveusement.»

Lupin l'informa que le reste de la bande se trouvait au parc, profitant des derniers jours de soleil (bien que les températures ne décollait presque pas.) Ainsi, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

«-Visiblement, les Maraudeurs ont déjà crée le plan magique de l'école, je vais devoir être très prudente pensa t-elle.»

Ils se posèrent sur des longues couvertures.

«-Eh bien Moon commença James. Tu sait faire parler de toi !

-C'était quoi ce discours dramatique que tu nous as fait ? Demanda Lilly. Tu as créer la panique générale chez les septièmes années.

-Je sais avoua Lucy. Je suis désolée mais j'ai entendue des élèves ce moquer de la prof et, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais..

-Mais tu voulait donner raison à la prof termina Remus.

-C'est un peu près ça dit-elle en s'allongeant.

-Sirius ça va? Demanda le père de l'élu.

-Ouais marmonna t-il.

-ça n'a pas l'air pourtant dit Peter.

-Quel perspicacité Queudvert ! Tu veut une coupe pour cette révélation?

-Désolée lui répondit-il.

-Ecoutez dit Lucy en se relevant. Je suis désolée d'avoir foutue la merde en cours de divination et d'avoir au passage, crée une panique générale. Je suis également désolée de m'être retrouvé par hasard avec le frère de Sirius dans la réserve de l'école... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est passé entre vous et ça me regarde pas, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en pendre à tout le monde d'accord?

-Ok, j'ai compris dit l'aînée des Black en se levant. Je m'en vais.

-Non renchérit la brune, c'est moi.»

«-Journée de merde, journée de merde répéta t-elle sans cesse dans sa tête.»

Une fois arrivée dans la cour du château, elle aperçut le frère de Sirius adossé sur un mur. Elle le saisit par la cravate et l'emmena dans un endroit sombre. Il est l'heure de régler les comptes.

«-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois-ci ? Demanda t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Je sais qui tu es dit-elle.

-Super dit Regulus d'un ton ironique. C'est Sirius qui te l'a avoué ou notre air de famille t'a sauté au yeux ?

-Je ne te parle pas de ça idiot ! S'exclama Lucy en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

-Développe dans ce cas.

-Bien... Je sais que c'était toi l'autre soir. Tu savait pertinemment qui j'étais et pourtant tu m'as aidé à trouver mon chemin expliqua t-elle. Oh et aussi le mot, dissimulé dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque.»

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tous le monde ! <strong>

**J'espère que ce septième chapitre vous a plut ! **

**N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews, c'est très motivant ! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur les lèvres de Regulus Black.

«-Je ne te savait pas aussi créative, sang-de-bourbe lui répondit-il.

-Pardon? demanda t-elle confuse.»

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la réaction du Serpentard. Ils n'étaient pas amis cependant elle ne l'avait pas vue aussi désagréable à son égard. De plus, Lucy était persuadée qu'il était le garçon qui l'avait aidé ces dernières semaines. Le voyant partir, elle décida de l'observer discrètement et découvrit que Rosier et sa bande était à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux. Coïncidence? Elle n'aurait sût le dire.

En fin de soirée, alors que le couvre venait de tomber, Lucy se trouvait assise dans l'immense cuisine de l'école. A l'aide d'une boisson alcoolisé, elle essayait en vain d'oublier cette horrible journée. Finalement, elle avait décidé de ne plus retourner en cours de la journée «-après tout, mon année scolaire est déjà faite pensa t-elle.». D'un d'œil distrait, elle regardait les elfes de maisons faire le ménage et étonnement, cela la réconfortait.

«-Comptez-vous rester encore longtemps Miss Moon? me demanda la voix familière d'Astaldo.

-ça dépends lui répondit-elle. Tu comptes m'aider à finir cette bouteille?

-Les Elfes de maison n'ont pas le droit de boire de l'alcool lui apprit-il.

-Et qui a dit ça? »

Astaldo s'assit en face d'elle silencieusement.

«-En réalité je ne sais pas miss, mais j'imagine qu'un domestique doit être toujours disponible.

-Tu as raison lui dit-elle en buvant quelques gorgées. Et s'il te plaît Astaldo, arrête de m'appeler Miss et de me vouvoyez, ça me rends malade.

-Je m'excuse.. Bien, si je dois me conduire comme ton égal, je me permet de te prendre cette bouteille.

-Maaaais commença de protester la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurait fait dans ton autre vie ? lui demanda t-il.

-Eh bien.. dit-elle au bout d'un moment. J'aurai probablement obtenu cette bouteille d'une façon dont tu ne souhaite pas savoir et je l'aurai bu dans une salle de classe abandonné avec mes amis Fred et Georges.

-Oh..

-Désolée de te décevoir mais ma vie est.. compliquée. Les journées comme celle-ci s'accumulent et sont bien pire et parfois, le seul moyen de ce détendre et de boire.

-Pourquoi ne pas prendre un nouveau départ, ici?

-J'ai été envoyé ici pour un but précis, je ne peux pas abandonner.»

Durant plus d'une heure, le jeune elfe écouta Lucy. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours été fasciné par les humains mais peu de gens lui accordait de l'attention ou du respect dût à sa condition. Cependant, Lucy Moon semblait s'en moquer, au plus grand plaisir de la créature.

Alors que les douze coups de minuit allaient sonner, Astaldo transplana dans la salle commune des rouges et or. Il aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur l'immense canapé. «-Pourquoi lui ais-je rendu cette bouteille ? Se demanda t-il.».

«-Redis le moi, s'il te plaît lui demanda t-elle, presque suppliante.

-Très bien souffla l'elfe. Tu es le plus beau des balais de tous les placards à balais. Satisfaite?»

Elle lâcha un petit rire puis, elle s'allongea et après l'avoir rapidement remercié, elle s'endormit.

_**Point de vue Lucy Moon/Lupin. **_

Je sentis les rayons du soleil chauffer sur ma joue et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la luminosité de la pièce me les brûla. La soirée d'hier me revint peu à peu en tête, ce qui justifia mon mal de tête ainsi que mon irrésistible envie de boire les chutes du Niagara.

«-Mmmm gémissais-je en bougeant légèrement.»

A travers quelques murmures, mon oreille déchiffra les dernières notes de la chanson «Hotel California» du groupe Eagles. Une fois les yeux correctement ouverts, je vis que la salle commune était presque déserte. Seules deux élèves de troisième années étaient plantées à côté d'une vieille radio.. Enfin vieille, c'était plutôt moderne pour l'époque.

«-Ou sont les autres ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ils sont tous partit déjeuner m'apprit l'une des filles.

-Je croyais que les objets moldus étaient interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école dis-je après quelques instants.

-Les radios sont acceptées me répondit l'autre fille.»

Je me redressa et haussa les épaules. Décidément, les règles de l'école avaient bien changé en quelques années. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain et partit rapidement à la Grande Salle. Il était hors de question que je subisse une journée sans un bon petit-déjeuner. Quand je franchis le seuil de la porte, je me rendis compte que la salle était incroyablement calme. En effet, je n'entendais pas les Gryffondors rirent, je ne voyais pas les Serdaigles lirent un livre et les deux autres maisons semblaient être figées. De plus, les professeurs n'étaient toujours pas à table alors que les cours commençaient dans trente minutes. Alors que je prenais place à côté de mes amis, je vis certains Serdaigles m'adresser de drôles de regards.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? demandais-je, complètement perdue.»

Comme simple réponse, Sirius me balança la Gazette des Sorciers. Je m'abstenue de lui lancer une horrible réflexion à la figure et lue la première page du journal.

_Massacre de 10 Moldus à Canterbury, Angleterre._

«-Étais-tu sérieuse hier? me demanda doucement Lilly.

-QUOI ? lâchais-je, surprise. Non ! Je vous l'ai même dit dans le parc !

-Désolée, j'aurai pas du demander..

-Il faut admettre que c'est assez troublant commença Peter avec une assurance insoupçonné. Tu lâches cette histoire de voyance en cours de divination, tu te fait renvoyer de cours, tu t'engueules avec Sirius et on ne te revoit pas de la journée.

-Et on t'as retrouvé ce matin ivre morte sur le sofa finit Lupin.

-Je n'étais pas ivre ! me défendis-je

-Tu as une mine abominable et tu sent encore l'alcool me dit James.

-D'accord je l'avoue. J'ai eu une horrible journée et mon intervention en cours de divination est tombée en même temps que ce massacre mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'ai vue en rêve. Il est vrai que mon comportement était bizarre et je comprends que vous avez supposé des choses mais je ne me suis pas mis soûl pour ça.

-Je te crois répondit simplement Lilly. Maintenant, il faut convaincre Miss Trelawney..

-Ou est-elle ? demandais-je en scrutant la Grande Salle.

-Avec le directeur, comme tous les autres professeurs.

-Elle doit probablement te proclamer prophète affirma Sirius en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius lui dis-je en me frottant les tempes.»

La boule qui s'était installée dans mon vendre depuis hier venait de disparaître. Mon comportement avait été imprudent, cependant, ils ne m'en voulaient pas et j'en étais ravie. Je bus quelques verres d'eau pour me donner du courage et j'attaqua ma journée avec une énorme gueule de bois. C'est en arpentant les couloirs à la recherche de notre salle de classe que Sirius vint à mes côtés.

«-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai dis hier.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser lui dis-je gentillement.

-Si, j'y tiens. J'ai porté des accusations infondées et ce n'était pas sympa.

-C'est vrai avouais-je. Je ne savais que ce garçon était ton petit frère.

-Je sais me dit-il. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui mentirais à tes amis, et puis, je sais à quel point tu haïs les Serpentards.»

Il me fallut un effort sur-humain pour ne provoquer aucunes expressions faciales ou un mouvement qui pouvaient me trahir. Mon esprit était torturé par tous les mensonges que je disais et j'avais l'envie grandissante d'hurler, comme si cette action pouvait me faire tout oublier. Je me contenta de lui faire un petit sourire timide.

«-Au fait, je pense savoir comment me procurer la moto que tu recherches, cependant, vu ta condition financière, elle sera dans un sale état.

-Vraiment? me dit-il étonné. Comment comptes-tu faire?

-Eh bien commençais-je en baissant ma voix afin d'être discrète. Les elfes de maisons travaillant pour l'école peuvent transplaner ou ils le souhaitent. Si j'arrive à convaincre l'un deux d'aller acheter une moto à la casse, il pourra l'emmener ici.

-Un elfe de maison dans le monde moldue, tu es folle !

-Bon disons qu'il étourdira l'humain pendant quelques minutes, il dépose l'argent et patr avec la moto, c'est pas très compliqué dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mais si j'ai bien comprit, reprit-il. La moto sera dans un sale état.

-Tu t'inquiète pas pour ça lui dis-je en balayant son inquiétude d'un mouvement de la main. Je m'y connais dans ce domaine et si tu m'aides, elle pourra être prête dans quelques semaines.»

_Quelques plus tard._

«-Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Lilly pour la troisième fois. On ne fera pas de fête samedi soir dans notre salle commune.

-Mais mon amour, Sirius à raison dit James en prenant sa copine par la taille. Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on a pas fêter quelques choses et je pense également que ça permettrait à Lucy de s'intégrer.

-De toute façon, si Sirius te disait d'escalader le Saule Cogneur tu le ferais..

-Personnellement je suis d'accord, seulement si les sixièmes et septièmes années sont acceptés. On ne sera pas nombreux et se sera gérable proposa Remus.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi? me demanda Lilly.»

En réalité, je n'avais pas très envie de faire la fête. Après tout, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici ou se qui me retient ici. Cependant, les signes que me faisaient les deux frères de coeur, autrement dit Sirius et James me fit changer d'avis.

«-Pourquoi pas? dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-SUPER ! Cria Sirius en faisant un signe de victoire. Je m'occupe de l'alcool.

-QUOI? REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Je vais lui parler dis-je à Lilly.»

Je me leva avec grâce du lit et je descendis de façon rythmée les escaliers. En sortant de la salle commune, je ne le vis nulle part. Ce garçon marchait vraiment vite et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour avoir la carte des Maraudeurs dans les mains. Je fis quelques mètres en trainant les pieds lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette familière appuyée contre le mur de pierres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde ! Désolée du retard mais avec la fin scolaire qui approche j'ai pleins de chose à faire !<strong>

**(souhaitez moi merde, j'ai des épreuves anticipées à passer ahah).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 9

_Point de vue omniscient. _

«-Tu t'es perdu ? Je suis presque sûre que ta salle commune se trouve de l'autre côté du château et que pas moins de quatre étages nous séparent demanda Lucy d'un détaché.

-En fait, je suis venu te voir dit Regulus en se redressant.

-Vraiment ? Lâcha t-elle, surprise.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai aidé une ou deux fois que tu peut te permettre de me parler en publique et faire comme si nous étions amis.

-Donc tu reconnaît m'avoir aidé.

-Euh.. C'est une question ? Demanda t-il.»

Elle s'approcha de lui «-Toute une éducation à refaire pensa t-elle. Comment s'est-il retrouvé à Serpentard sans savoir manier la langue de Shakespeare ?»

«-Tu es venu pour me dire ça ?

-Oui avoua t-il.

-Tu aurais du m'envoyer une lettre, tu aurais perdu moins de temps dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et prendre le risque que quelqu'un la lise ? Non merci.. Bon, maintenant que la situation est clair, je m'en vais.»

En l'espace de quelques heures, Lucy avait apprit des choses sur le petit frère de Sirius. Tout d'abord, il était en sixième année et d'après les Maraudeurs, c'est un adepte de la magie noir. Ensuite, ses fréquentations allaient devenir la génération des mangemorts les plus sadiques et finalement, il pourrait être l'élément qui la retient ici.

Après tout, Remus l'avait envoyé dans le passé afin qu'elle change un élément de sa vie mais peut-être que ça ne le concernait pas directement. «-Pourquoi m'aiderais t-il à faire quoique ce soit ? Le sortilège lié au retourneur de temps doit l'attirer vers moi mais c'est pas gagnée pensa t-elle.» mais comment allait-elle faire ?

Une fois l'heure de pause écoulée, la bande d'amis se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours : histoire de la magie. Pour Lucy, ce cours était synonyme de sieste. Après tout, le professeur Binns était trop occupé à répéter ses phrases et a menacer de créer un plan de classe pour ses élèves pour la remarquer.

Malgré tout, ce professeur n'était pas comme les autres : c'était un fantôme (ndlc : vu sur internet) qui semblait avoir toujours travaillé dans l'école et il avait pour particularité de dicter ses cours avec une voix tellement monotone que les ronflements de Ron Weasley ressemblaient à un tube des années 90.

«-La moto sera dans le château samedi dit Lucy en s'installant à côté de Sirius.

-Mais il y a notre fête samedi !

-Justement ! Nos absences passeront inaperçues et comme ça on pourra la cacher.

-Très bien, dit-il résigné. Quand sera t-elle là ?

-A deux heures du matin, près de chez Hagrid.

-Tu connaît Hagrid ? Demanda t-il surprit ?

-Non mentit-elle. Mais Astaldo m'en a parlé.»

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Lilly prenait soigneusement des notes tandis que James, qui était assit juste derrière elle la dévorait des yeux. La jeune étudiant déchira un bout de son parchemin et écrit «-arrête de baver, Potter.» puis, elle en fit une boule de papier et l'envoya directement sur son bureau. À la lecture de ce mot, la tête du capitaine de Quidditch se tourna vers Lucy. Ainsi, une conversation par petits bouts de parchemin débuta.

«-Tu ne peut pas chercher autre chose que l'ADN qui sort de ma salive?

-J'ai essayé de trouver ta dignité mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

-Compte les pellicules de Rogue, ça devrait t'occuper un moment.

-Je préfère contempler le Q,I d'huître qui se trouve dans ce corps d'athlète, désolée mon ami.»

Elle observa le père du survivant qui semblait écrire une réponse très salée lorsqu'un mot provenant du font de la classe se posa sur son bureau. Intrigué, Sirius ouvrit le mot.

«-C'est un récapitulatif des règles imposées à la soirée de samedi.»

Lucy hocha la tête, pas très intéressée. Bien que cette fête lui permettrait de lui apprendre diverses éléments sur les étudiants de sa maison, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

Une fois le cours terminé, la jolie brune prit la direction du sanctuaire du savoir, autrement dit : la bibliothèque. De l'entrée, elle aperçut Severus Rogue plongé dans la lecture d'un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

«-Salut dit-elle en s'approchant. Je peux m'asseoir ?»

Pas de réponse. «-Toujours aussi aimable ce petit pensa t-elle ironiquement». Elle prit la liberté de s'asseoir dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Demanda t-il en levant son nez crochu du livre.

-Je m'assoie.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai des yeux pour voir cela lui répondit-il sèchement.

-Et bien pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Lui dit-elle en hochant les épaules.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

-Je veux m'asseoir à la bibliothèque afin de faire mes devoirs.

-Et tu ne peut pas prendre une autre table ?

-Si, mais j'en ai pas envie.»

Elle le vit souffler, cependant il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu lit ? Demanda Lucy, curieuse.

-Je croyais que tu était venu travailler.

-C'est le cas dit-elle.»

Voyant qu'il ne décrocherait pas un seul mot, elle releva d'un coup sec le livre.

«-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse au Dictame ? Nous l'avons déjà étudié demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Je fais des recherches complémentaires lui dit-il vaguement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es toujours aussi curieuse ? Demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

-La plupart du temps oui. Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ?

-La plupart du temps oui dit-il en l'imitant.

-Sérieusement Severus...

-Est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer comment tu as su préparer à la perfection une potion suffisamment puissante pour guérir un homme de n'importe quelles blessures physiques ?»

Le ton qu'il avait employé à son égard l'avait surprise. En effet, elle n'avait vue Rogue s'emporter à ce point. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire car en réalité, il lui rappelait beaucoup son amie Hermione Granger alias Miss-je-sais-tout.

«-Tu as peur que je te fasse de l'ombre Rogue ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Jamais de la vie.

-Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

-Car tout se qui se rapporte à toi est flou et très louche avoua t-il.»

Après quelques instants, elle lui annonça.

«-Comme tu as du l'entendre, j'ai changé plusieurs fois d'école cette année et... j'essayais de m'invertir dans d'autre domaine comme par exemple du bénévolat pour compenser mes mauvaises notes lui mentit-elle.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport...

-Lorsque j'étais dans les pays de l'est, j'étais bénévole dans un hôpital sorcier et j'ai appris à perfectionner quelques potions afin de venir en aide aux patients.

-Oh lâcha t-il, ce trouvant probablement idiot de croire que cette fille aurait pu faire autre chose que tu bénévolat.

-Je.. je devrais probablement y aller... dit-elle en partant rapidement.»

Plus le temps avançait et moins elle supportait mentir à son entourage. Lucy Lupin était une fille honnête, fidèle et courageuse mais la jeune fille avait l'impression que son identité était bien loin. Désormais, elle était Lucy Moon, une jeune fille avec un passé flou, qui mentait à tout bout de champs et qui devenait peu à peu lâche.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque, elle croisa la bande des Maraudeurs.

«-Hey jolie Lucy, lança Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je faisais mes devoirs mentit-elle encore une fois.

-Tu ne les a pas fait en histoire de la magie ? Demanda Sirius.

-Si mais je voulais vérifier une information dit-elle en souriant.»

Aussi vite que l'on lance un sortilège à l'aide d'un baguette de sorcier, la semaine était déjà terminée et tous les élèves -du moins, les sixièmes et dernières années- attendaient la fête organisée par les Maraudeurs avec impatience. Pour l'occasion, Lilly avait prêté quelques vêtements à son amie. De ce fait, Lucy portait un pantalon noir qui lui moulait les jambes car la jeune fille était plus grosse que la jolie rousse, et elle portait également un haut à manches longues gris.

Alors que les garçons buvaient de l'alcool en grande quantité, les filles dansaient de façon provocante afin d'attirer leur attention. Lucy sourit à cette pensée, les filles des années 70 ne savaient pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les garçons. Il est vrai que leurs timides déhanchés semblent bien pâle fasse à ceux que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de faire. Une fois son verre finit, elle s'approcha du petit buffet et se servit un verre.

«-Ah te voilà lâcha Sirius.

-Tu me cherchait ? Demanda t-elle en portant la boisson à ses lèvres.

-Oui ! Quand est-ce qu'on doit retrouver ton ami pour qu'il me file ma bécane ?

-On peut y aller quand on veut lui dit-elle. Mais si on y va maintenant, les gens vont s'en rendre compte.

-Alors quand ?

-Quand ils auront assez bu.

-Et on fait quoi en attendant ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je compte m'amuser.»

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et partie en direction de leur piste de danse improvisée. La fille du futur n'était pas une très grande fan des chansons de ses années-là. En effet, elle préférait les chansons de Bob Marley ou encore la musique de Queen qu'elle qualifiait d'avant-gardiste aux musiques des Bee Gees ou encore des Beatles. Malheureusement pour elle, la plupart de ces musiques préférées n'étaient pas encore composées.

Elle arriva vers son amie Lilly en tenant son verre haut dans les aires afin que les filles ayant bu un petit verre de trop ne le renverse sur sa tenue.

_**Point de vue Lucy.**_

Je reconnue facilement la chanson mondialement connue des Bee Gees nommé «Staying Alive». Je me fis un chemin à travers les filles qui étaient éméchées après deux bières et je dansa près de mon amie Lilly.

La plupart des étudiantes m'agaçait profondément. Comment peut-on boire juste pour le plaisir de ce faire remarquer ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla de ne pas être si dure avec elles car il y a deux ans et demi, ma vie ressemblait à la leur. Maintenant, la boisson alcoolisé m'aide juste à oublier.

Je m'approcha de Lilly et déposa mon bras gauche sur ses épaules, maintenant toujours mon bras droit dans les aires. Rapidement, j'entrelaçai nos jambes et on se mis à se déhancher en rythme. Jamais Ô grand jamais j'aurai cru faire un collé-serré avec la mère de mon meilleur ami.

L'évocation d'Harry eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi et une fois la chanson finit, je regagna ma place près du bar.

«-Je ne te savait pas aussi bonne danseuse dit Sirius en rigolant.

-C'était stupide, j'aurai pas du faire ça dis-je en riant légèrement.

-Tu vient de réaliser un plus grand de mes rêves lâcha James en arrivant.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je.

-Danser avec Lilly, tient ! Me répondit-il en faisant de grands gestes, renversant une partie de son verre par la même occasion.»

Il ajouta quelque chose mais je fus incapable de les comprendre car il n'était pas en état d'articuler.

«-Je ne sais pas combien de verre il a bu mais si il cherche sa dignité, elle a du glisser sous l'un des canapés.»

Je ris à la remarque de mon ami.

«-Certaines personnes ne supportent pas très bien l'alcool tu sait.. dis-je en me resservant un verre.

-Ils sont pas tous comme toi visiblement dit-il très sérieusement.

-Est-ce une reproche Monsieur Black ? Demandais-je.

-Non, juste une constatation. Ou as-tu apprit à tenir l'alcool comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que je prends le temps de boire ma boisson, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici..»

Remus Lupin se joignit à notre conversation et étonnement, il était aussi sobre que Dumbledore un lundi matin. D'un côté, Remus n'est pas le genre de garçon à boire à en perdre le contrôle de la situation mais faisant partie du groupe des plus populaires et des plus farceurs que l'école ait jamais connu, je pensais qu'il aurait goûté aux boissons alcoolisées. Ont discuta un long moment tout les trois puis lorsque mon regard se posa sur la grosse horloge de la salle commune, je me rendis compte qu'il était minuit, autrement dit : l'heure d'aller chercher la moto de Sirius.

A cet instant, je regretta d'avoir bus autant de verre. En effet, je me sentais enveloppée dans un paradis artificiel et ma seul envie était de rester lové dans le canapé afin d'entretenir cette ivresse.

Je pris la main de Sirius et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse ou, à l'exception de quelques étudiants, tout le monde y était. Je reconnue vaguement la chanson qui était entrain de passer à la radio : Don't leave me this way de Thelma Houston. Une musique qui collait parfaitement à mon plan.

A l'approche du refrain, je refis les mêmes mouvements que j'avais effectué avec Lilly. Mon ami se prêtait joyeusement au jeu. Une fois la chanson terminée, je fis un sourire charmeur à Sirius et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune.

«-Ou est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? Me demanda t-il essoufflé.

-Chercher ta moto dis-je en m'appuyant sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre.

-T'as vue dans l'état ou on est ? On y arrivera jamais répliqua t-il en marchant derrière moi.

-Ne fait pas le bébé.

-Et puis, ton plan de sortie était moyen, c'était pas très discret.

-C'est le but mon chère ami. Ils croient tous que nous sommes dans une salle de classe vide afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Putain, t'es diabolique dit-il vraiment étonné.»

Ainsi, on quitta le château aussi silencieusement que possible. Malgré mes sens engourdit et mon envie irrésistible de rire, on arriva à l'heure au lieu du rendez-vous.

«-Astaldo ? Appelais-je mon ami en chuchotant.

-Attends, tu as demandé à un elfe de maison d'aller chercher une moto chez les moldues ?

-Longue histoire..»

L'elfe nous donna gentillement la moto puis disparut en un claquement de doigts. Sirius avait l'idée de cacher la moto dans la salle sur demande. De ce fait, nous pourrions travailler la-bas sans être découvert.

Une fois cela fait, il manquait plus qu'à rentrer dans notre salle commune.

«-Mission accomplie Soldat Black dis-je en lui tapotant le dos.

-C'était géniaaaaal me répondit-il, visiblement encore éméché.»

On tourna sur notre droite lorsque l'on tomba nez à nez avec le chat de Rusard.

«-Eh merde lâchais-je.»

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde !<strong>

**Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard mais avec les épreuves anticipées du BAC, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le nouveau chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **

**à bientôt. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos vacances se déroulent bien. **

**Une idée m'est venu en écrivant ce chapitre : bien que ma fiction ne soit pas la mieux écrite ou la plus originale, j'ai quand même pris soin de placer des indices et des clins d'œil qui peuvent passer inaperçu quand on a pas lu les livres ou autre. Alors je me disais que pour le prochain chapitre, je pourrais vous faire un petit récapitulatif de ces indices? **

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

* * *

><p>Revenir sur nos pas était impossible car la salle sur demande était trop loin mais rester devant ce chat revenait à signer notre arrêt de mort. Je sentis la main de Sirius saisir mon avant-bras «-j'espère que tu sait courir Moon murmura t-il». Il se mit à courir tel une fusée tout en m'entraînant avec lui puis au bout d'une dizaine de minute, on entra dans une classe vide.<p>

«-Il nous trouvera pas ici me dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Comment tu peut le savoir ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Rusard est déjà passé par ici et il ne repasse jamais dans les couloirs qu'il a déjà fait.

-Oh dis-je surpris. C'est bon à savoir.»

Je le vis métamorphosé une chaise en un coussin douillet.

«-Je ne compte pas prendre le risque de retourner à la salle commune avant demain matin. Je me mettrais à l'aise si j'étais toi me dit-il en chuchotant.»

Dormir dans ces conditions me rappelait mes nuit passées dans la salle sur demande avec tous les élèves rebelles. Elles n'étaient pas très confortables mais nous étions ensemble et à ce moment là, c'était le plus important. Je copie la formule de mon ami et me coucha à côté de lui.

«-Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

-Tu comptes déjà dormir ? Me demanda t-il surpris.

-Tu désires peut-être me faire des tresses pendant que je vernis tes pieds ? Demandais-je à mon tour en levant un sourcil.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je préfère te savoir endormie, comme ça je ne supporterais tes remarques inutiles remplient d'ironie lâcha t-il.»

J'avais oublié à quel point les nuits étaient fraîches au sein du château. Je me rapprocha de Sirius afin que nos corps se touchent. A ma grande surprise, il ne commenta pas mon geste et je pus m'endormir tranquillement.

_Point de vue externe._

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fût réveillé par les bruits des élèves qui passaient devant la salle de classe. Une fois les yeux totalement ouvert, un mal de crâne s'installait en lui. Il grogna légèrement puis réveilla son amie en la secouant par l'épaule.

«-Lève toi Moon, on a encore du chemin à faire dit-il avec une voix rauque.»

Il l'entendit souffler, visiblement déçu d'être réveillée aussi tôt le matin. Ils remirent en place ce qu'ils avaient changé quelques heures plutôt puis ils partirent discrètement. Une fois dans la salle commune, les deux étudiants furent surpris de la trouver propre et rangée. Le regard de la jeune filles traversa la pièce et elle trouva Peter debout sur le canapé, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Crockdur.

«-Ceci n'est pas un chien couina Peter. James fait le partir..

-Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'arriverais pas à le faire bouger. Ce chien doit faire mon poids dit-il en riant. Ce n'est qu'un chien, descends de là, tu vas te faire mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda enfin Sirius.

-Oh Sirius, mon sauveur lâcha le garçon grassouillet.

-Crockdur, vient là dit la jeune fille en tapotant sa cuisse.»

Immédiatement, le chien se dirigea vers Lucy, visiblement content de la voir. Elle lui caressa la tête et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit trois regards se tourner vers elle.

«-C'est ton chien ? Demanda James.

-Depuis quand tu aimes les chiens demanda Sirius.

-MAIS C'EST UN PONEY CE TRUC renchérit Peter.

-Oh, calmez-vous dit Lucy en riant. Oui, cet animal est à moi et pour répondre à ta question Sirius, j'ai toujours aimé les chiens mais celui-là est très peureux et sort rarement de ma chambre.»

Après quelques minutes de discussion, la préfète de Gryffondor quittait le dortoir des filles pour parler à ses amis, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy prit la direction de la sortie.

«-Lucy, ou vas-tu ? Demanda Lilly.

-Je compte bien profiter des derniers instants de soleil que nous offre l'Écosse lui dit-elle.

-Bonne idée s'exclama James en frappant ses mains. Je m'occupe de prendre quelques couverture. Sirius, tu vient ? Il faut que je te parle..»

La jolie brune hocha les épaules et sortit de la salle commune en compagnie de la mère du survivant.

«-Je me demandais commença t-elle... Est-ce qu'il y a un truc entre toi et James ?

-Quoi ? Demanda la préfète, surprise. Non non... Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

-Quoi ? Répéta t-elle. Oh non non, c'est juste que.. je vous trouve très mignon ensemble et j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un petit truc entre vous.

-J'aimerais bien se confia t-elle. Nos caractères sont tellement opposés et il a beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles alors je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur...

-Lilly dit la fille du futur. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle ! Tu es drôle, intelligente et tu arrives à voir le bon dans chaque personne, même les cas les plus désespéré.

-Oh tu exagères.. dit-elle en rougissant.

-Non, tout le monde sait cela...»

Elle entendit les voix des garçons -qui devaient ce trouver à une dizaine de mètres d'elle- et changea de conversation. Comme des enfants en bas âges, ils s'installèrent en étant tous plus ou moins couché sur son voisin. Ainsi, Lucy qui était adossé au mur avait la tête de Remus sur ces cuisses qui avait lui même la tête de Sirius appuyé sur ses côtes. Au fils du temps, les confidences ce faisaient entre amis.

«-Quel est la chose qui vous a le plus marqué pendant votre enfance ? Demanda curieusement Sirius.

-Le jour ou j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard a complètement changé ma vie, jamais je n'oublierais cela commença Lilly

-Pour moi, c'est mon accident enchaîna Remus.»

Je compris immédiatement la référence. Il parlait de sa différence, chose qu'il ne m'avait pas encore avoué dans cette époque. Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

«-Ce qui m'a réellement marqué est mon entrée à Gryffondor dit Sirius. Tous ce que j'ai vécu avant me paraît faux.

-Personnellement, vous avoir en tant qu'amis a changé ma vie confia Peter à son tour.

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas d'idée avoua timidement James. Mon entrée dans cette maison, vous avoir en amis et bien d'autres éléments ont marqué mon enfance. Et toi Lucy ?»

Quatre visages se mirent à la fixer et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. A leurs yeux, elle était une fille banale qui avait beaucoup voyagé. Ils étaient loin de ce douter qu'en réalité, elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance et avait grandit dans un sordide orphelinat.

«-Le jour ou j'ai découvert que la magie existait à également changé ma vie à jamais.

-Oh non se plaignit Sirius. Avec tous tes voyages, tu doit avoir des choses fabuleuses à nous dire.

-Mais à ce moment là, je n'étais pas une enfant dit-elle en souriant.»

Ils changèrent rapidement de sujet et elle en fût ravit. Elle apprit de nombreuses choses sur eux et désormais, elle se sentait complètement intégrée à leur groupe. Néanmoins elle avait un sentiment inexplicable qui régnait en elle, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se passer.

«-Le ciel devient tout gris, on ferait bien de rentrer avant d'être mouillé par la pluie prévenu Remus.»

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le hall de la prestigieuse école, Sirius prit la jolie brune à part.

«-On peut aller travailler sur ma moto ? Demanda t-il tout bas.

-Maintenant ? Demanda t-elle à son tour, surprise.»

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, impatient de travailler sur son nouveau bijoux. La jeune fille accepta sa proposion et ils partirent discrètement du groupe d'amis afin de rejoindre la salle sur demande.

«-As-tu déjà fait de la mécanique ? Demanda franchement Lucy.

-Euh.. pas vraiment non avoua t-il honteux. Mais j'apprends vite.»

Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, la fille du futur montra les différents outils à Sirius. Elle enleva les choses cassé, nettoya la moto et en profita pour faire un état du véhicule.

«-Elle est vraiment dans un mauvais état avoua t-elle. En travaillant régulièrement dessus, elle pourrait être prête dans quelques semaines.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, elle sera prête à rouler précisa t-elle.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait lui ajouter un petit bonus ?

-De quel genre ?

-Du genre, la faire voler? proposa t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.»

Ils en discutèrent longuement et la jeune fille accepta de faire des recherches supplémentaires pour trouver un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour faire voler sa nouvelle moto. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent leurs amies à la Grande Salle afin de manger ensemble. Entonnement, ils ne posèrent aucunes questions sur leur soudaine absences.

Après le repas, elle fit sa visite quotidienne à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre et était presque déserte d'étudiant. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un nouveau charme, puis rapidement, elle rentra dans la réserve pour trouver tous les libres non-autorisés aux élèves -à moins qu'ils n'aient une autorisation.-.

Cette pièce n'était pas aussi majestueuse que celle d'à côté. Elle était seulement meublée de deux tables et de quelques chaises. Elle prit un nouveau livres mais bien vite, elle se déconcentra.

«-Encore toi ? Lâcha une voix surprise. Tu sait que cette partie est réservée aux étudiants d'élite ?

-Cette partie n'est réservée à personne rétorqua t-elle. Il suffit simplement d'une autorisation venant d'un professeur ou du directeur.

-Cela tombe bien puisque le directeur de Serpentard m'a signé une autorisation l'autre jour.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sait. Cela reste un lieux publique dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sait dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. On se ressemble beaucoup, toi et moi.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle septique. Je ne pense pas être un adolescent raciste et à la limite d'une bipolarité.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ignora sa remarque puis reprit.

«-Je suis sûre que l'on finira par trouver un terrain d'entente, même si tu es une sang de bourbe.

-Arrête dit-elle froidement. Je commence a en avoir marre d'être insulter.

-Mais...

-Je ne sais pas d'où je viens avoua t-elle. Et ces insultes me rappellent constamment que je ne s'aurais jamais ma véritable identités.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus se sentit réellement désolé pour quelqu'un.

«-Je ne savais pas avoua t-il. Je ne le ferais plus, je te le promet.»

Lucy fût surprise de sa réponse. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler du frère de Sirius jusqu'à son arrivée. Il était plus jeune qu'elle et il était évident qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes valeurs. Et si finalement son voyage dans le temps était lié à cet élève ? Alors qu'elle allait engagé la conversation, des cries de terreur ce firent entendre dans le château. La jeune fille se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, comme si ces instincts de survie lui ordonnaient de regarder et découvrit avec horreur la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la fin de ce dixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<strong>

**Je posterais également quel acteur je vois dans le rôle des personnages (pour ceux qui ont un compte tumblr, je vois plus ou moins les mêmes acteurs que les autres fans.)**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui laisse des reviews, même si elles sont peu nombreuses, elles sont très motivantes. **

**a bientôt ! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous,**

**Tout d'abords, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence mais je suis partie en vacance et je n'ai donc pas pu mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Ensuite, comme je vous l'avez annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je vais faire un récapitulatif des petits indices/clins d'oeil que j'ai laissé tout au long de mes chapitres. Je vais également les expliquer, en essayant de ne pas spoiler l'histoire. **

**1. Crockdur - Dans cette fiction, Crockdur est un cadeau de la part du professeur Dumbledore pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Lucy. Cela n'a pas réellement de signification pour le moment, cependant, cela laisse une marque du passage de Lucy dans les années 70.**

**2. "Hotel California" -Dans un de mes chapitres, je mentionne la célèbre chanson de Eagles. Tout d'abord car cette chanson venait de sortir dans ces années là, puis, le fait que cette chanson exprime le mal être. En effet "Le véritable Hotel California n'est pas un hôtel, mais un établissement spécialisé dans le traitement des dépendances aux drogues couru par les rock stars de l'époque" (source : Wikipedia.) Comme on peu le voir, Lucy a tendance à se réfugier dans l'alcool ou a des potions diverses pour ne plus faire de cauchemars ou pour se vider de sa culpabilité.**

**3. Regulus - Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, vous savez a quel point Regulus à joué un rôle clef dans l'histoire. Ainsi, je me suis dis qu'un événement qui s'était produit à l'école aurait pu le marquer profondément. Ce personnage sera très présent dans ma fiction et on peu le considéré aussi important que les Maraudeurs.**

** - Cet elfe de maison est pour le moment l'un des rares personnages qui connaît la véritable histoire de Lucy. Il est son confident et jouera également un rôle clef dans ma fiction.**

* * *

><p>«-La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu sortiras vivant de cette histoire dit-elle en déposant mécaniquement sa main sur son épaule.»<p>

Le jeune homme était complètement paralysé. Bien que sa famille soit impliquée dans la magie, jamais il n'avait entendue dire qu'une marque des ténèbres allait apparaître dans la prestigieuse école. Le geste de Lucy le rammena sur terre et lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

_Point de vue Lucy._

Je me sentie rapidement étouffée dans le petite réserve. Mon cœur battait très vite et je sentais des sueurs froides perler sur mon front. Je sortie de la bibliothèque et une fois dans le couloir, la panique était maître. Cette situation me rappelais le visage des premiers années lorsque ceux-ci étaient prient comme cobaye ou encore lorsque leurs regards croisaient ceux d'un serpentard. En apartant le long couloir, je découvris Lilly Evans complètement paniquée qui essayait de se ressaisir afin de rassurer le plus d'élèves possible. Une fois qu'elle fût près de moi, je la serra fort dans mes bras.

«-Oh mon dieu, tu es là me dit-elle en me serrant encore plus fort. J'étais si inquiète.

-Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant.

-C'est l'apocalypse ! Des tas de rumeurs circulent, la plupart des élèves pensent que celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom-est-ici.»

Voldemort ne ce serait jamais déplacé jusqu'ici afin de mettre sa marque dans le ciel. Non, il préfère que ses partisans le fassent pour lui tandis qu'il reste au chaud en attendant que la bataille finale arrive. Je frotta amicalement de Lilly afin de la réconforter et je me rapprocha du bord qui donnait vue sur les escaliers .

«-OHHHH ! Hurlais-je à en perdre la voix.»

Mon hurlement eut le don de capter leur attention pour quelques instants.

«-Bien dis-je en parlant assez fort pour que les gens m'entendent. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, écoutez moi. Il est inutile de paniquer comme cela, ça nous avancera à rien. Rejoignez vos salles communes et laissez les préfets faire leur travail en attendant les ordres du directeur.»

Les plus jeunes semblèrent soulagés de mon intervention tandis que certains Serpentards la critiquait.

«-Tu es un génie ! Me complimenta Lilly en m'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai tellement paniquée que je n'ai même pas pensé à faire cela.»

Une fois sa phrase achevée, je vis les Maraudeurs arriver précipitamment vers nous.

«-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, tout va bien Remus répondit Lilly.»

En réalité, je me sentais déconnectée de cette situation, comme si que je n'étais que spectatrice ; probablement car j'ai déjà vécue cela, de façon beaucoup plus grave.

«-Je vais allez voir le professeur Dumbledore leur dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas la peine m'avertis Peter. Des personnes importantes du Ministère de la magie sont déjà dans son bureau.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Me questionna Remus. Tu es vraiment pâle.

-Oui, je me sens juste.. perdue avouais-je.»

On rejoigna rapidement notre salle commune puis Remus et Lilly s'occupèrent de faire l'appel. Heureusement pour nous, tous ceux de notre maison étaient présent. Puis, une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le professeur McGonagalls nous invita à la suivre dans la grande Salle.

«-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer dit le directeur de l'école.»

Les élèves étaient classés par maison et par âge, ainsi, faisant partie des derniers années, je me trouvais au dernier rang des Gryffondors. Cette mise en scène me rappelait vaguement celle de ma troisième année, lorsque Sirius Black, considéré comme un dangereux criminel avait pénétré au sein du château.

«-Je suis heureux de voir que la majorité des élèves sont restés le plus calme possible face à cette situation.. inattendue commença t-il. Comme vous pouvez le voir, des employés du ministère de la magie sont présent dans l'école et surveille le périmètre, de ce fait, la situation est entre bonne main... Cependant, reprit-il avec un ton théâtrale, je tiens à ce que tous les élèves dorment dans la grande salle par mesure de sécurité. Je vous laisse 30 minutes afin de prendre vos affaires.»

Il descendit de son pupitre et les chuchotements reprirent.

«-Eh bien lâcha James, c'est une grande première.»

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire sourire tristement Sirius mais je voyais très bien que la peur les rongeaient. On retourna dans nos dortoirs puis, munie de nos coussins ainsi que nos grosses couvertures, nous regagnions la grande salle. Je m'installa entre Lilly et Remus puis après l'extinction des feux, la plupart des élèves se laissèrent emporter par Morphée. Pour ma part, le marchant de sable semblait jouer avec mes nerfs et me laissa me morfondre pendant de longues heures avant de me plonger dans profond sommeille.

_**Lundi matin, 10 heures..**_

«-Je n'arrive pas a croire que Dumbledore est suspendu les cours déclara Lilly.

-Il faut avouer que cette situation n'est pas commune commenta Remus.

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'aurai pas réussit à me concentrer confessa Peter. Tous ces détraqueurs me foutent la trouille.

-Je trouve cela stupide commentais-je à mon tour. Il est évident que la marque à été faite par un élève et non par un mangemort.

-Comment peut-tu être si sûre ? Demanda Lilly.

-Cette école est l'un des endroits sûre au monde et tant que Dumbledore est directeur, aucun mangemort aurait le culot de faire cela.

-C'est une théorie dit Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'un.. professionnel soit venu, ça ressemble plus à une mauvaise blague venant d'un Serpentard.

-Car tu trouves cela amusant ? Demanda Lilly légèrement énervée.

-Ce que Remus et moi essayons de dire et que, c'est impossible qu'une personne extérieur à Poudlard est pu pénétrer dans l'école pour faire cela. Les détraqueurs seront partis au plus tard demain soir.»

Je m'enfonça dans l'immense fauteuil près de la cheminé et j'essayais de me détendre. Le directeur avait formellement interdit aux étudiants de sortir dans les jardins du château, ainsi, la plupart des élèves étaient confiné dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque.

«-Es-tu Lucy Moon ? Demanda timidement une voix.»

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris un étudiant plus jeune que moi.

«-ça dépends, qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te voir.

-Oh.. dis-je en me sentant pâlir. Merci.»

Je me leva rapidement et quitta la salle commune. Ce ''rendez-vous'' annonçait rien qui vaille, ainsi, je me dépécha de prendre le chemin -désormais familier- du bureau du directeur.

«-Entrez Miss Moon me dit-alors que je venais tout juste d'arriver.

-Vous désiriez me voir professeur ? Demandais-je poliment.

-Oui me répondit-il d'un air grave. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas joué la carte de la discrétion en demandant à un élève de vous faire passer le message.

-En effet..

-J'espère que vous trouverez facilement une excuse me dit-il sur un air entendue. Bien, je tenais a vous voir car j'ai bien peur que votre venu est déjà changé des événements.

-Vous parlez de la marque ? Demandais-je pour être sûre.

-Oui, je parle de la marque.

-Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas si cet événement ait déjà eu lieu, je sais tellement peu de chose sur cette époque.

-Je comprends, quoiqu'il en soit, le passé que vous pensiez connaître est désormais complètement différent.»

Ces phrases évasives m'avaient toujours perturbé car je ne comprenais jamais le font de sa pensée mais maintenant, elles me perturbaient encore plus. Dumbledore me posa quelques questions supplémentaires en rapport avec mes recherches et les éventuelles choses que j'aurai pu changer.

Malheureusement, ma situation avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vue.

Une fois notre entrevue terminée, je repris le chemin qui mène à la salle commune. Je fût surprise de ne pas voir mes amies.

«-Ils sont montés dans la chambre des Maraudeurs m'avertis le garçon de tout à l'heure.

-Merci..»

Je pris les escaliers et rentra sans frapper dans la chambre.

«-Hey je suis...»

Ma phrase resta suspendu dans les airs. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily étaient entassés devant un immense parchemin que j'identifiai comme la célèbre carte des Maraudeurs. Je connaissais cette carte sur le bout des doigts et les passages secrets n'avaient plus rien de secret pour moi. Combien de fois avais-je élaboré des plans avec les jumeaux Weasley ou avec Harry ? Seul Merlin le sait. Cependant, dans cette époque, je ne suis pas censée connaître son existence.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je complètement surprise.

-Nous étions en pleine discussion dit James en se relevant aussitôt, carte en main.

-A propos ?

-Il y a deux ans, nous avons crée une carte de Poudlard dit Remus à son tour.

-J'imagine que ça doit être très pratique pour ce repérer leur dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Nous avons.. modifié cette carte m'apprit James. De ce fait, elle indique en tant réelle ou se trouve les élèves du château. Elle révèle également les passages secrets de l'école.

-Wow lâchais-je, faisant toujours semblant d'être surprise.

-Techniquement, nous étions entrain de discuter si on allait te présenter la carte ajouta Peter avec un ton légèrement froid.

-On ne connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais on te fait confiance alors... bienvenue dans le cercle très fermé des Maraudeurs lança joyeusement James.»

»


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de mon retard (comme à chaque fois haha) mais entre mon départ en vacances et la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! (Vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long que d'habitude ;) ! )**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je compte établir une listes d'acteurs qui pourrait incarner les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lucy. **

**Avez-vous des acteurs favoris? Comment imaginez vous Lucy? **

* * *

><p>L'automne touchait à sa fin, tout comme le mois de novembre. Peu à peu, les arbres avaient perdu leurs magnifiques feuillages et le froid écossais enveloppait le corps des élèves dès que ceux-ci mettaient le pied dehors. Mes recherches avançaient aussi doucement qu'une tortue moldu et mes escapades à la bibliothèque devenaient de plus en plus difficile a cacher à mes ami(e)s mais globalement, mon séjour dans les années 70 se passait merveilleusement bien.<p>

Allongée sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur les cuisses de Remus, je profitais de mon temps libre pour connaître mon futur tuteur.

«-Tu as réellement fait ça ? Demanda t-il en explosant de rire. Wow, toi et les jumeaux étaient vraiment timbrés !

-Ils sont vraiment exceptionnels et ils font les meilleurs blagues du monde ! Ajoutais-je en souriant.

-Quelqu'un parle de nous ? Questionna la joyeuse voix de James qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sirius.»

L'héritier Black ne dit aucun mots. Ces dernières semaines ont été très chargées et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer des moments seule avec Sirius et je pense qu'il le prends très mal. Après tout, je lui avait promis de remettre sur pieds le tas de férals qu'il venait d'acquérir.

«-Lucy me racontait une farce qu'elle a conçu avec ses amis Gabriel et Floyd informa Remus.

-Ces deux là ont l'air d'être de sacrés numéros ! Tu nous les présenteras? Demanda James.

-Bien sure dis-je en souriant.»

«-Je vous les présenterais avec plaisir, lorsqu'ils seront nés et si vous êtes encore vivant pensais-je.». Depuis quelques temps, je me suis considérablement rapproché de Remus et de James. La sagesse de futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'humour du capitaine de Quidditch créaient l'harmonie de notre petit trio.

«-Cet entraînement de Quidditch m'a achevé se plaignit James Potter.»

Il se laissa tomber avec toute la grâce qu'un sportif dans son genre possédait, dans l'un des fauteuils puis enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

«-Il est déjà 17 heures ! S'exclama Remus, surprit.

-QUOI ? DEJA ? Il faut que j'aille travailler à la bibliothèque !

-Quand est-ce que tu dois rendre ce projet à Dumby ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il me laisse un trimestre entier. Je dois lui rendre mon parchemin avant les vacances de Noël.»

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis je m'éclipsa de la pièce. Mes heures de recherche étaient beaucoup moins pénible qu'avant. En effet, Regulus était toujours avec moi dans la remise et sa présence m'apaisais. Bien qu'il ne m'adressait pas la parole, je sais qu'au fond de lui, il apprécie également ma présence.

En arrivant dans la petite pièce, je le vis assit sur l'une des deux tables, plongé dans un gros livre poussiéreux.

«-Salut dis-je en arrivant.»

Tout comme son frère quelques minutes auparavant, il me salua d'un hochement de tête. En début de semaine, j'ai découvert que le remonteur de temps que m'a donné Remus en 1998 n'avait rien avoir avec les autres remonteurs existant. Celui-ci avait été crée de toute pièce par un sorcier visiblement très puissant. Ainsi, aucun livre ne pourrait m'éclairer dessus, à moins que j'arrive a découvrir une signature ou un indice sur la personne qu'il l'a crée.

«-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me demanda la voix grave de Regulus.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je à mon tour très surprise.

-Cela fait des semaines que tu travailles sur ce sujet et tu as l'air de ne pas avancer.

-C'est le cas à vrai dire avouais-je.

-Je peux y jeter un coup d'oeil ? me demanda t-il.

-Si tu veut...»

Il troqua sa chaise contre celle qui était à mes côtés puis il saisit délicatement l'objet que j'avais dans les mains. Les tourna dans tous les sens puis, il me le rendit.

«-Intéressant, ou l'as-tu trouvé ?

-On me l'a donné, j'essaye juste de savoir comment il marche ajoutais-je afin de ne pas créer de soupçon.

-Continue me dit-il, visiblement curieux de savoir ce que je sais.

-Eh bien.. dis-je en m'éclaircissent la voix. Il est évidement que pour l'activer, il suffit simplement de tourner ce petit embout, cependant, j'aimerais comprends quelles répercussions auront lieux si éventuellement, quelqu'un fait un voyage et comment cette personne rentrerais chez elle.

-Je vois... Il fut un temps ou ma famille possédait un remonteur de temps m'apprit-il. Il n'était pas très puissant, il permettait juste de reculer de quelques heures.

-Et que ce passait-il ?

-Tu évites simplement le toi-même du futur et tu attends que tous reviennent comme avant.»

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui poser plus de questions. Il avait beau être le frère de Sirius, il restait avant tout un vicieux Serpentard -et futur mangemort-.

«-Tu as l'air frustré constata t-il. J'ai dis quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Disons que tu n'as pas complètement répondu à ma question. Que ce passerait-il si le voyage était beaucoup plus important ? Disons 20 ans ? Lui dis-je en essayant de paraître innocente.

-QUOI ? Lâcha t-il surpris. Un voyage de cet ampleur est formellement interdit pas le ministère de la magie. Les actions que la personne pourrait faire dans le passé auraient de trop grosses répercussions sur notre époque. Et puis.. je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un retour soit possible.

-Pourtant, le temps est une boucle n'est-ce pas ? Si je prends en compte les notes des scientifiques moldues, le temps est une échelle et... Oh et puis merde jura t-elle. J'en ai marre.

-Ce devoir te tiens visiblement très a cœur constata t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Disons que j'aime quand le travail est bien fait. Merci pour ton aide Regulus.»

Je rassembla mes affaires et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque, la tête encore remplit de questions.

_Point de vue externe._

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement a baisser les bras. Les années d'études de Remus Lupin paraissaient idéal et elle ne comprenait pas quel élément de cette époque elle pouvait changer. Lucy souffla un bon coup et décida de reprendre le chemin de la salle commune lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le chemin de Sirius Black. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique jeune fille qui appartenait à la maison des Serdaigles.

«-Oh, salut lâcha t-elle surprise.

-Euh, salut répondit Sirius.»

Il paraissait également surpris de la voir dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. D'habitude, elle restait deux bonnes heures à potasser des bouquins dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

«-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici avoua t-elle. J'ai un peu de temps libre, ça te dit d'aller bosser sur.. sur la mécanique ? Proposa t-elle.

-Cela fais des jours que tu ne me donnes plus de cours car tu es trop occupée à passer du temps avec Remus et James, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas leur demander si ils veulent apprendre ? Demanda t-il méchamment.»

En temps normal, elle n'aurait laisser personne lui parler sur ce ton mais ces derniers temps, tout était différent. Elle hocha la tête, en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelques choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

Lucy partit la tête haute, sans rien ajouter.

Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se réveillèrent le week-end suivant, ils furent surpris de voir une fine couche de neige recouvrir les jardins de l'école. Ce temps annonçait des températures basses et à en juger le balancement des branches d'arbres démunie de leurs feuilles, il y avait beaucoup de vent. Ce samedi là, Lucy se leva difficilement de son lit, en effet, elle ne se sentait pas très bien mais elle avait promis à ces amis d'aller à Pré-au-lard -le village des sorciers- avec eux.

Ainsi, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et affrontèrent le vent glaciale de l'Écosse. Les élèves de l'école de magie étaient très excités par toute cette neige, de plus, Noël s'annonçait dans moins d'un mois. En arrivant dans le village, les Maraudeurs, Lilly et Lucy s'arrêtèrent acheter des sucreries dans la célèbre boutique Honeydukes.

«-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ce plaignit Lilly en sortant du magasin.»

La jeune fille se frotta les mains afin de les réchauffer.

«-Quel brouillard surtout ! Lâcha Peter.

-Allons boire quelques choses aux trois balais proposa Remus.»

La bande s'installa près de la fenêtre et commanda des boissons chaudes. Lucy c'était silencieusement assise près de la fenêtre et laissait son regard se perdre dans les maigres flocons de neige qui tombaient sur le sol.

«-Et dire que nous allons supporter ce temps jusqu'au mois de février.. Je hais l'écosse gémit Sirius.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste Patmol dit James. Dit toi que notre Lucy ici présente a eu des hivers bien plus rude que les nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ? Lâcha la jeune fille en s'intéressant enfin à la conversation.

-J'imagine que les hivers doivent être beaucoup plus froid en Bulgarie, non ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

-Euh... Disons que c'est beaucoup plus sec donc, c'est différent.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Remus. Tu es toute pâle.

-Oui oui ça va, c'est juste que..»

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un hurlement provenant de l'extérieur déchira l'air. En quelques secondes, une panique générale enveloppa le village des sorciers. Lucy sortit précipitamment dehors pour venir au secours de cet hurlement.

«-C'est un Inferi lâcha Remus, choqué.»

Une figure squelettiques se tenait à moins de cinq mètres d'une jeune fille, visiblement près à suivre les ordres qu'il lui avait été donné. La fille du futur lança un sort informulé sur la silhouette de l'Inferi et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette. Puis, des figures masquées transplantèrent un peu partout dans la ville et lancèrent à leur tour des sorts de toutes sortes.

«-Si vous en trouvez d'autre, faites en sorte de les aveugler, ils retomberons dans leur sommeille leur apprit la jeune fille.»

La bande se dispersèrent afin d'aider le plus de monde possible. La jeune fille se sentit envelopper par de désagréables sueurs froides et son cœur battait à une allure anormale. Elle s'avança prudemment à travers le village et découvrit amèrement que les gérants des boutiques s'étaient lâchement mis à l'abri, laissant la plupart des élèves sans défense.

«-J'adore les enfants, tu veut jouer avec moi ? Demanda la voix menaçante du célèbre mangemort loup-garou.

-Laisse la tranquille intervenu Lucy, baguette levé.

-Et que comptes tu faire, petite misérable de Gryffondor ?»

Il lança rapidement un sort informulé que la jeune fille réussit à contrer d'un puissant «protego». Bien que cette inattendu attaque lui faisait revivre de douloureux souvenirs, il fallait admettre qu'elle possédait une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Son entraînement intensif au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que la guerre qui avait éclaté début mai lui avait permit de ce perfectionner. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, le mangemort s'énerva.

«-Endoloris hurla le partisan du marge noir.»

_Point de vue, Lucy._

Depuis que j'ai appris l'existence du sortilège endoloris en quatrième année, ainsi que la condition des parents de Neville Londubat, je ne cesse de le craindre. Pour moi, c'était contraire à la nature humaine de le lancer sur quelqu'un et j'avais raison. Lorsque le frère Carrow était professeur contre les forces du mal lors de ma septième année, il nous avait demandé de nous exercer sur les premières années et j'avais refusé, mais malheureusement, tous les élèves n'étaient pas aussi courageux que moi.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la lumière verte s'écrasa contre ma poitrine et je sentis une immense et invisible main de fer me plaquer violemment contre le sol. Mes os se mirent à me brûler et ma boite crânienne menaçait d'exploser et la douleur était tellement forte que je ne savais plus ou j'étais. Puis, dans l'espoir de chasser la douleur, je cria, comme jamais je n'avais crié dans ma vie.

«-Stupéfix ! Dit Remus en arrivant vers moi. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il inquiet.»

Il m'aida à m'asseoir et j'essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient écrasées sur mes joues. Alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que plusieurs professeur de l'école venait d'arriver en renfort en compagnie de quelques aurors. Surpris, les mangemorts transplanèrent.

«-Retournez immédiatement au château et rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, je veux que tous les élèves soient occultés par l'infirmière ordonna le directeur.»

«-Appuie toi sur moi dit-il en m'aidant à me lever.»

J'avançais à bon rythme grâce à l'aide de mon futur tuteur mais j'avais toujours la sensation que mes os étaient brisés et brûlés. Une fois arrivé au château, Remus me fit asseoir sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, en attendais mon tour. En effet, madame Pomfresh avait établit un ordre de passage afin que les élèves ne se retrouve pas attroupé autour d'elle.

Alors que tous le monde était occupés, je me leva de mon lit et rejoint celui de la fille que j'avais sauvé.

«-Hey.. dis-je timidement en arrivant. Comment tu te sent ?

-Grâce à toi, tout va bien, merci beaucoup me dit-il timidement à son tour. Et toi ?»

Je me contenta d'hausser les épaules.

«-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sophia Whitemore et toi tu es Lucifer Moon ?

-Lucy rectifiais-je.»

Je lui fît un petit sourire puis je sortis de salle afin de me réfugier dans un endroit calme ou personne ne pourrait me toucher. Inconsciemment, mes pas me guidèrent vers la réserve de l'école. Je me laissa glisser dans le coin de cette sombre pièce puis je ramena mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Je me sentais à la fois complètement déconnectée de la situation et très concernée en même temps. Quelques larmes perlaient sur mes joues puis je perdis la notion du temps.

«-Tu es là... lâcha visiblement rassurée et à la fois essoufflée.»

J'ouvris mes yeux -que j'ignorais avoir fermé jusqu'à présent et découvris Regulus Black au seuil de la réserve.

«-Je... je viens d'apprendre que tu étais à Pré-au-lard m'apprit-il. Tu n'as pas eu mon mot ?

-Quel mot ? Demandais-je, intriguée.»

Pour simple réponse, il s'empara du livre que j'étudiais actuellement sur le temps et me tendis. Je le saisis, ne savais pas trop quoi en faire.

«-Ouvre le me dit-il.»

Je lui obéis et découvris un petit bout de parchemin coincé dans la couverture du bouquin.

«Ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard ce weekend – R.B»

«-Tu savais dis-je après quelques instants de silence.

-Oui affirma t-il. J'ai entendue certains serpentards en parler dans la salle commune.

-Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit ? Répétais-je choquée.

-Il y a tellement de choses qui se disent ces temps-ci que je n'étais pas sûre. Mais personne n'a été touché, c'est le principale.

-Regulus, tu es si naïf ! Plusieurs élèves ont été touché lâchais-je en m'énervant. Des sorciers de troisième et quatrième années étaient présent !»

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, ce rendant compte des dégâts de cette attaque.

«-Et toi ? Me demanda t-il.

-Quoi ?

-As-tu été touché ?

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-S'il te plaît, dit Regulus en insistant.

-Je me suis pris un endoloris car j'ai voulu aider une élève moldue répondis-je amèrement.

-Tu avais raison.. on est différent, et je sortirais vivant de tout ce merdier...»

Il semblait sincère mais je ne pus me résoudre à être gentille avec lui. Il le savait et il n'avait strictement rien fait pour protéger les élèves. Lorsqu'il sortit de la réserve, un détail me revint à l'esprit : aucuns élèves de serpentards étaient présent.

_Point de vue omniscient._

Les heures s'écoulèrent et les Maraudeurs, Lilly ainsi qu'Alice étaient à la recherche de Lucy. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pas tellement inquiétés, ils avaient tous remarqué qu'elle aimait la solitude et qu'elle regorgeait de secrets. Néanmoins, les heures défilaient et une fois le dîner achevés, ils avaient prit la décision de prendre leur carte pour la chercher.

«-Je m'en charge dit Sirius une fois qu'ils savaient ou elle était.»

Lorsque l'aîné des Black arriva dans la salle, il la trouva endormit au même endroit ou son petit frère l'avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt.

«-Lucy dit-il doucement en posant la main sur son épaule.»

La jeune fille sursauta à son touché.

«-tout vas bien lui dit-il. Tu t'es endormis.»

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune sorcière pour remettre les choses en places dans sa tête puis elle se releva.

«-Comment tu te sent ?

-J'ai des courbatures dit-elle. Les effets secondaires du sortilèges endoloris quoi..

-Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu le subissait, n'est-ce pas ?»

Sirius vit les yeux de Lucy se remplir de larmes.

«-Je suis désolé, j'aurai pas du te demander.. Suit moi, je vais t'aider à enlever toute cette crasse.»

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle examina sa tenue. Celle-ci était recouverte de terre mélangée à de la neige et ses cheveux ressemblaient à de vulgaire dreadlocks. Elle suivit son ami jusqu'au cinquième étage et elle le vit murmurer un mot de passe à un tableau.

«-C'est la salle de bain réservée aux préfets et aux capitaines de chaque équiqe de Quidditch lui dit-il.»

Une immense baignoire, semblable à une piscine était installée au centre de la pièce. Sirius s'approcha du robinet et l'enclencha afin que de l'eau chaude remplissent la baignoire. Quand il posa son regard sur Lucy, celle-ci était absorbée par ses pensées. Il vint à elle et commença à déboutonné timidement sa chemise, c'était le première fois qu'il faisait de telles geste avec une fille. Bien sûre, sa beauté légendaire lui avait permis d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles, mais il n'avait jamais agit aussi chastement avec quelqu'un.

Elle enleva son pantalon et glissa doucement dans l'eau et la chaleur apaisa directement sa douleur. À son tour, Sirius se mit en sous-vêtement et rejoignis Lucy. Il l'aida à lui laver les cheveux et il en profita pour regarder les quelques cicatrices qu'elles avaient sur le corps.

«-Je sais que cette bataille n'était pas ta première lui dit-il.»

Elle lui fit fasse mais ne dit rien.

«-Et.. reprit-il en touchant du bout des doigts la petite blessure qu'elle avait à la lèvre. Et quand tu seras prête à en parler, tu sait que je suis là d'accord ?.»

Elle aurait aimé lui parler, lui annoncer toutes ses atrocités afin qu'il puisse les éviter mais aucuns sons de franchit ses lèvres. Elle le vit regarder ses lèvres et a cette instant, elle réalisa a quel point Sirius était beau.

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha d'elle quand tout a coup, Peeves apparut.

«-ELEVES HORS DU DORTOOOOOIR hurla t-il.»

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le douzième chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je suis pardonnée de mon retard.<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews car c'est très motivant (surtout quand on doit l'écrire rapidement).**

**Bisous ! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde ! Comme je l'ai dis dans le précédent chapitre, voici la liste des acteurs que j'imagine dans le rôle de nos personnages préférés. **

**James Potter : Aaron Taylor-Johnson **

**Sirius Black : Ben Barnes (cheveux cours)**

**Remus Lupin : Andrew Garfield**

**Lilly Potter : Karen Gillan**

**Regulus Black : Thomas Mcdonell (cheveux court)**

**Peter Pettigrew : Je l'imagine exactement comme dans les films, en plus jeune.**

** Lucy Moon/Lupin : J'ai réellement du mal à l'imaginer. La plupart du temps, je m'imagine à sa place -comme la plupart du temps ou je lis une fiction ou la personne est entièrement fictive-. Qui voyez-vous ?**

**PS : Je tenais a vous remerciez pour vos reviews ! Elles sont très motivantes ! Merci à celle qui sont là depuis le début, comme par exemple Leslie :).**

**Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

><p>Point de vue, Lucy Moon.<p>

Avez-vous déjà eu cette désagréable sensation d'être complètement désorienté lorsque vous vous endormez en plein milieu de la journée alors que ce n'était pas prévu ? Eh bien c'est ce sentiment là que j'avais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin. Les rideaux de mon lit était ouverts et les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les vitraux du dortoir. Je m'habilla avec les vêtements que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière -grâce à la donation de l'école, en aide pour les sorciers en problème financier-.

En descends les quelques marches d'escalier qui séparaient les chambres des filles à la salle commune, je vis mes amis réunit près de la cheminée.

«-Bonjour me dis doucement mon amie Lilly. Le professeur Dumbledore veut que aille le voir de toute urgence.

-D'accord dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Attends, je t'accompagne me lança Remus.»

Je commença à sourire lorsque ma blessure à la lèvre se mit à me tirer. Je grimaça et sortit de la salle commune.

«-Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Me demanda t-il.

-Je sais pas trop dis-je en haussant les épaules. Et toi ?

-Je tiens le coup.. mais ça m'a fichu la trouille avoua t-il.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur le rassurais-je.

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur.

-Non, tu as raison... j'étais terrifiée avouais-je à mon tour.»

Je posa doucement ma main sur mon épaule et fît une petite pression avant de murmurer le mot de passe du bureau du directeur.

«-Oh Lucy, entres, je t'en pris dit-il en me montrant le siège en face de son bureau.»

Les tableaux des anciens directeur de Poudlard étaient tous éveillés, près a écouter notre conversation.

«-Je tenais à m'entretenir avec toi sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier après-midi avoua t-il.

-Je m'en doutais..

-Mme Pomfresh m'a apprit que tu ne t'était pas soumise aux examens qu'elle avait prévu de faire à tous les élèves présents à Pré-au-lard... et.. je tenais à t'en remercier.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Oui confirma t-il. Les résultats vont être communiqués aux familles et au ministère de la magie et étant donné ta situation, cela aurait été compromettant.

-Vous avez raison admettais-je.

-Je voulais également savoir si cette attaque a eu lieu, je veux dire, avais-tu déjà entendue parler de ça ?

-Vous avez peur que mon arrivée ici ait changé le cours des choses ?

-Oui confirma t-il de nouveau.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous : j'avais assez de problème comme ça dans mon époque et.. les années 70 étaient le dernier de mes soucis.»

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa longue barbe blanche, visiblement contrarié par ma réponse.

«-J'ai également des questions à vous posez professeur.

-Dis moi tout Lucy..

-Eh bien, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre à la réserve et aucun livre n'a pu me dire ce que je cherchais.

-Tu veut dire, savoir comment marche le retourneur de temps ?

-Oui.. Et puis, hier soir, je me souvenue d'un petit détail... Lorsque je suis arrivée ici, vous avez manipulé le collier et vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez déjà vue. J'aimerais des explications professeur dis-je en essayant de rester calme.»

Le professeur se leva et fit quelques pas sur sa droite. D'un coup de baguette magique, il ouvrit un petit placard et sortit un petit objet.

«-Miss Moon, voici le prototype du retourneur de temps.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je suis le créateur de ce médaillon, malheureusement, je n'ai pas finit de le construire. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir assurer un voyage retour avoua -t-il.

-ET VOUS ME LE DITES QUE MAINTENANT ? Hurlais-je.»

Dans l'action, je mettais lever de ma chaise.

«-On se calme jeune fille lâcha l'un des tableaux.

-Ahh, les jeunes de nos jours.. répondit l'autre.»

«-Miss Moon, la situation est très délicate. Les informations que vous détenez sont toutes aussi confidentielles que celles que je possède. Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous ait donnez ce collier ? Demanda t-il.

-Non répondis-je. C'est un professeur de l'école, il fait également partit de l'ordre du phénix.

-Tu connaît l'ordre ? Par Merlin, l'avenir m'a l'air d'être bien sombre..

-Oui je connais l'ordre... j'en suis même membre. Maintenant que je connais l'origine de cet objet, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

-Quoi donc miss ?

-Je dois couper le mal à la racine.

-Si nous parlons du même mal, la racine est déjà bien longue et dur a éradiquer.

-Sauf que je possède des informations que vous n'avez pas professeur.

-Alors vous allez vous tuer à cette tache ? Me demanda t-il.

-Il y a une différence entre mourir et de ne jamais naître.»

L'expression que dégageait son visage m'étais inconnue. Il semblait s'imaginer le pire, pourtant, il était loin de pouvoir le voir, même dans ces plus sombres cauchemars. Je quitta silencieusement son bureau et une fois les escaliers descendu, je vis mes amis m'attendre une nouvelle fois.

«-Tout va bien ? Demanda Lilly, légèrement inquiète.»

Je lui souris et la prit doucement dans mes bras. Dans un premier temps, elle fût surprise par mon geste puis, elle se détendis et rendis mon étreinte. Inconsciemment, je ferma les yeux, m'imaginait que c'est son fils -l'un de mes meilleurs amis- qui me prenait dans ses bras.

«-Mais qui voyons-nous là, lâcha une voix haineuse, brisant ce moment de tendresse.

-Tient, Rosier, ça faisait longtemps répliqua amèrement Sirius.

-Alors Lucifer continua t-il en ignorant Sirius. Pas trop de courbatures ?

-Pardon ? Demandais-j perdue.

-On ne t'excuse pas... j'imagine que la vermine que tu es a eu ce qu'elle méritait.»

Avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, mon poing s'écrasa violemment contre le visage du Serpentard. Sur le coup, je le vis perdre l'équilibre et ces deux acolytes sortaient leur baguette. Je sentis la colère venir en moi tel des vagues qui s'écrasent avec violence sur le bord de la plage. Ma respiration se fit forte et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : recommencer.

«-Espèce de petite...»

Mon pied tapa contre sa cage thoracique, lui arrachant quelques toussotements.

«-Lucy, arrête je t'en pris me supplia Lilly.

-Lilly, reste ici dit doucement James. On va s'en occuper.»

Evan Rosier se releva et me poussa sur sol. On s'échangea quelques coups à mains nues, puis il se releva.

«-Tu vas le regretter menaça t-il. ENDOLOR-

-EXPELLIARMUS hurla la voix du professeur McGonagalls. MONSIEUR EVANS, ALLEZ DIRECTEMENT AU BUREAU DU PROFESSEUR DE DUMBLEDORE ! S'époumona t-elle. Et vous ! Ajouta t-elle en me pointant du doigt, suivez moi.»

James me tendis amicalement sa main, que je saisis pour pouvoir me relever. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade et je parirais les quelques gallions que j'ai en ma possession que je suis blanche comme la neige qui tombe actuellement du ciel.

Une fois dans le bureau de ma directrice de maison, celle-ci reprit.

«-Un combat, à la moldue, dans notre école répéta t-elle, visiblement choquée. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes Miss, ou qui vous croyez être mais ce genre de comportement est intolérable dans cet établissement. Qu'avez-vous a dire pour votre défense ?

-Je n'ai rien a dire avouais-je. Je l'ai frappé car cela fait des semaines qu'il s'amuse à me pousser a bout.

-Ce n'est pas une raison...

-Se moquer de l'incident d'hier en est une, croyez-moi dis-je en la coupant.

-Je vais en discuter avec Albus Dumbledore m'apprit-elle. Même s'il vous apprécie, je ne suis pas sûre que votre comportement reste impuni.

-Très bien.»

Elle me sermonna quelques minutes de plus, puis elle me laissa partir. A nouveau seule, je pris le chemin de la Grande Salle pour pouvoir enfin prendre mon déjeuner. Celle-ci était presque déserte et l'atmosphère qui y régnait me donnait froid dans le dos.

«-Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu ai frappé Rosier dit Peter, émerveillé.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière lui dis-je.

-Ne te sent pas coupable me lança Remus. Si tu n'avait pas mis ton poing dans sa figure, j'aurai mis le mien.

-Il ne t'as pas fait mal au moins ? demanda James.

-Non tout vas bien le rassurais-je

-Est-ce que l'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Lilly. Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance..

-Désolée m'excusais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.. c'est juste que... je n'arrive pas a croire que les événements d'hier sont réellement arrivés. Les partisans du mage noir ont osé s'en prendre à des élèves !»

James lui embrassa la tempe et lui saisit sa main en signe de réconfort.

«-Tu as raison, changeons de sujet : que comptez-vous faire pour ces vacances ? Demanda James à son tour.

-Eh bien, je compte passer du temps avec ma mère expliqua Remus. Mais je compte bien te voir avant la rentrée Cornedrue.

-La même chose dit Peter en léchant ses doigts graisseux.

-Patmol, tu les passes chez moi.. dit-il a titre informatif pour tout le monde. Et toi Lucy ?

-Moi ? Répétais-je. Je n'ai pas réfléchis à la question, mais j'imagine que je vais rester au château.»

Durant ma scolarité à Poudlard, Molly Weasley faisait en sorte que je sois présente à chaque dîné de Noël -en présence d'Harry bien sûre.- mais une fois encore, tout cela allait changer.

«-QUOI ? S'exclama Lilly. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici pour noël !

-Mes parents ne peuvent pas me recevoir mentis-je.

-Et bien les miens seront ravis de t'accueillir me dit-elle.

-Non, Lilly, je ne peux pas accepter.

-S'il te plaît me supplia t-elle.

-On pourrait tous ce retrouver pour le nouvel an proposa Sirius, sortant enfin de son silence.

-Super idée ! Commenta Lilly. Allez Lucy..

-Bon d'accord acceptais-je.»

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Il est plus court que le précédent (en même temps, le chapitre 12 était un record haha).<strong>

**N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews !**

**à bientôt ! **


	15. Chapter 14

**_Hello tout le monde, désolée de mon retard mais j'ai eu un soucis de connexion internet, de ce fait, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant._**

**_J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, le prochain devrait être en ligne d'ici la semaine prochaine..._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _**

**_Bonne vacances, Oursecretdoor... _**

* * *

><p><em>Point de vue omniscient.<em>

Les élèves descendirent précipitamment du Poudlard Express, valises et animaux de compagnies en main. La gare était envahit par les apprentis sorciers surexcité à l'approche des fêtes de fins d'années. Les maraudeurs et les filles s'arrêtèrent a quelques mètres du mur qui permettait aux sorciers d'origine moldue de ce rendre dans Londres.

«-Mes parents nous attendent de l'autre côté informa la jolie rousse.

-Bon, eh bien bonne vacances les filles dit Peter en agitant ses doigts potelés.

-A toi aussi répondit poliment Lucy.

-Je t'enverrais des lettres chez Lilly me prévena Remus. Comme ça on pourra planifier le nouvel an.

-Avec plaisir dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Prends soin de toi d'accord ?

-Promis ria t-il.»

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de son ami. Elle vit Sirius légèrement.. fermé.

«-Quelques choses ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Si répondit-il distant. Je suis simplement fatigué.»

Lucy aurait aimé avoir le culot de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle s'absenta. Sirius était un jeune homme mystérieux et caractériel, et elle devait l'accepter.

La jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la voix de Remus lui murmurer «Eh, regardez les !». Elle pivota sur la gauche et découvrit James et Lilly, étroitement enlacés, entrain de s'échanger un doux baiser.

«-Il faut le dire si on dérange ! Lâcha bêtement Peter.

-Ehhh ! Intervena Lucy en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête. Tu as tout gâché !

-Quel crétin jura Sirius.

-Bon, il faut qu'on y aille ajouta Lilly au même moment, rouge de gêne.»

Elle saisit le bras de Lucy, qui était entrain de rire à gorge déployée.

«-Eh attends ! Dit James en s'approchant. J'ai pas pu dire au revoir à ma petite Lucy.

-Vient là dit la concernée en ouvrant les bras.»

Après une courte étreinte amicale, les jeunes filles disparurent derrière le mur de pierre.

«-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te parler de ma famille avoua Lilly. Mes parents sont très ouverts vis-à-vis de notre.. statut dit-elle en choisissant ces mots. Ma sœur, en revanche, c'est différent.

-Comment ça ?

-Nos rapports sont devenus plus difficile ces dernières années. Elle ne tolère pas ma différence, elle me voit comme un monstre.

-Lilly.. tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une fille extra-ordinaire et je pense que ta sœur est.. jalouse ? Ou alors, elle se sent mise de côté car elle ne peut pas partager cette expérience avec toi mais saches, que tu reste avant tout sa petite sœur et qu'elle t'aime.

-Wow... lâcha Lilly en riant. Elle t'a payé combien pour que tu prennes ça défense ?

-Désolée dit Lucy.

-Non ne t'excuses pas, ça fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de chose. Mais si elle est désagréable avec toi, je tiens à m'en excuser d'avance et s'il te plaît, ne le prends pas personnellement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.»

Elles sortirent tranquillement de la gare de King Cross, puis Lilly accéléra le pas pour se jeter dans les bras d'un couple.

«-Oh ma chérie brailla la femme. Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi maman avoua la fille. Je vous présente mon amie Lucy Moon. Lucy, voici mes parents ajouta t-elle avec quelques gestuelles.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrez et merci encore de me recevoir pour ces fêtes de fin d'année.»

Les Evans dirent poliment bonjour à la jeune fille et ils montèrent tous dans la voiture familial. Le trajet fût animé par Lilly qui parlait de son école tandis que son amie écoutait distraitement la radio. Après une heure de route, la voiture s'immobilisa dans un paisible lotissement.

Point de vue, Lucy Moon.

Je sortis silencieusement de la voiture en profitant de la vue. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de m'imaginer dans une jolie maison telle que celle-ci, avec une famille aimante. La gorge serrée, je pris ma valise dans le coffre et suivit Lilly de près.

«-tu dormiras dans ma chambre car nous n'avons pas de chambre pour les invités m'apprit la jolie rousse en poussant la porte de la chambre.»

Un matelas était posé à même le sol, à côté du lit appartenant à Lilly. Je déposa mes affaires contre le mur afin que celles-ci ne gênent pas le passage.

«-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... on pourra alterner si tu veut me proposa t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connue pire dis-je pour la rassurer.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

-Eh bien... lors des fêtes de Noël, je laissais toujours mon lit à mes grands parents alors il m'arrivait de dormir sur le sol mentis-je.

-Oh d'accord dit-elle visiblement rassurée.»

Je me mordis la langue à ce nouveau mensonge. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que j'avais passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat et que toutes sortes de puces et autres bestioles partageaient mon lit.

On passa le reste de l'après-midi à installer nos affaires. Dans la soirée, la sœur aîné de Lilly arriva avec son compagnon.

«-Et comment as-tu rencontré Lilly ? Demanda Pétunia, les lèvres pincées.

-Nous sommes dans la même école lui répondis-je.»

Le visage de Pétunia se ferma à ma réponse. Lilly et Harry avaient complètement raison : cette femme est aussi méchante que les sorcières dans les contes moldues. Depuis son arrivée, elle n'a même pas essayer de me connaître et les regards qu'elle lancent à sa sœur donnent froid dans le dos.

«-Oh, cette école pour les fous ? Demanda Vernon en essuyant sa bouche.

-Nous ne sommes pas fou répliqua Lilly, nous sommes surdouées.

-Et sinon, que faites vous dans la vie Vernon ? demanda la mère de Lilly afin de changer de sujet.

-Eh bien j'ai été promu directeur de Grunnings.

-L'entreprise qui créer les perceuses ? Demanda t-elle a nouveau.

-C'est exact confirma t-il.

-Et vous n'avez que 25 ans, c'est très impressionnant.»

Tout au long de la soirée, la mère de Lilly fit des éloges au jeune couple tandis que Lilly, son père et moi étions murés dans un silence. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma famille et en conséquent, je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de leurs histoires.

«-Si tu veut mon avis, ce repas est une bonne chose de faite dit Lilly en sortant de la salle de bain.

-J'imagine oui.. répondis-je. Ils sont toujours aussi... charmants ?

-Toujours confirma t-elle. Et aujourd'hui, on peut dire qu'ils étaient de bonne humeur.»

Je ria à sa remarque, cependant ce rire restait assez amère. Pétunia était une garce internationale pour traiter sa petite sœur comme cela. Et dire que cette femme allait ''élever'' mon meilleur ami me donnait la nausée.

«-Je suis claquée me dit mon amie en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Moi aussi avouais-je.

-Je propose qu'on se couche maintenant et demain, je te ferais visiter la ville ?

-C'est parfait dis-je en glissant sous les couvertures.»

Je l'entendis me lâcher un «bonne nuit» mais étant trop fatiguée quoique ce soit, je me contenta de faire un sympathique grognement.

Les jours se succédèrent a une allure hallucinante et ce ne fût que cinq jours après notre arrivée que je reçue une lettre venant d'un des Maraudeurs (contrairement à Lilly qui recevait tous les jours une lettre de James...).

«-Tient dit Lilly en me tendant ma lettre.»

Dès la première ligne, je reconnue la soigneuse écriture de Remus. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite : de toute la bande, ce fût mon futur tuteur qui a prit l'initiative de m'écrire, et ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

«Chère Lucy,

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant mais ce fût une folie sans nom par ici. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a me ré-adapter à la vie moldue et mon hibou s'est permis de faire une balade nocturne sans que je le sache. Résultat, je l'ai cherché pendant des heures et des heures (bon, comme tu peux le voir, il est bien rentré..). Assez parlé de mes malheurs ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment ce passe ton séjour chez Lilly ? J'espère que tout se déroule comme vous l'aviez prévue et que vos journées son bien remplies !

Je t'écris du Manoir des Potter, James a voulu que l'on passe une journée entre garçons et après quelques heures de discussion, on a conclut que tes commentaires sarcastiques manquaient à l'appel ! C'est pour cela que je me demandais si vous étiez libre demain après-midi pour que l'on se voit sur Londres ? On en profitera pour planifier le Nouvel An (que j'attends avec hâte, et même Sirius, même si il veut pas l'avouer.)

à bientôt !

Lunard.»

Sa signature était accompagné d'un petit dessin : une demi lune.

«-C'est la lettre de Remus qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Moi qui pensait que tu craquais pour Sirius..

-QUOI? Dis-je en échappant le bout de parchemin que je tenais dans les mains.

-Oh, je sens que ça va devenir intéressant dit-elle en frappant dans mes mains.

-Je te coupe tout de suite, Remus n'est qu'un ami et il n'a pas de sentiment amoureux entre nous.

-Et Sirius ? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, Sirius est Sirius. Il est très séduisant mais ça s'arrête là.»

Elle n'insista pas et rangea la lettre qui lui était adressée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir avec lui. Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas si je vais repartir et si j'y arrive, je me vois pas affronter Sirius de 1998. Je donna la lettre à la jolie rousse afin qu'elle puisse la lire.

«-Tu as envie d'y aller ? me demanda t-elle.

-Bien sûre !»

Elle me fournit une feuille et un stylo pour que je puisse répondre.

«-Chère Remus,

Quel plaisir de lire ta lettre, j'ai presque eu l'impression que vous m'aviez oublié ! Nous sommes libres demain après-midi alors je propose que l'on se retrouvent tous à Trafalgar Square à 14h ?

Je dois t'avouer que mon retour chez les moldues a aussi été difficile mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Mon séjour chez les Evans se passe merveilleusement bien (même si sa sœur est aussi gracieuse que Rogue un lundi matin) et j'ai également hâte de fêter le nouvel an avec moi !

À demain,

L&L.»

_Point de vue omniscient,_

La nuit qui séparèrent cette journée là et leur après-midi à Londres ne fût pas de tout repos. D'une part, Lilly avait eu un sommeille très agitée, stressée à l'idée de revoir James. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment agir avec lui car elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami ; et d'un autre côté, Lucy n'avait dormi que quelques heures, la tête remplie de théories sur ce qui pouvait bien ce passer en ce moment même dans l'année 1998. Alors qu'une boule ce logea au fond de sa gorge, elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina à table, le soir de Noël chez les Weasley.

Le matin fût encore plus dure pour la jeune fille venant du futur. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de son «lit» même si la qualité de celui-ci restait à désirer. Lily Evans était encore plus angoissée que la veille.

«-Tout va bien ce passer la rassura Lucy.

-Que ce passe t-il si on ne les trouvent pas ? Après tout, Trafalgar est très grand et il y a beaucoup de touristes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas...»

Lucy lia son bras à celui de son amie et après un sourire rassurant, elles se mirent à marcher dans les rues londoniennes. Une fine couche de neige s'était installée durant la nuit et les trottoirs étaient glissant, ce qui n'empêchait pas les passants de finir leurs derniers achats de Noël à vive allure...


	16. Chapter 15

**Je n'ai absolument pas d'excuse mais j'ai réellement été prise par les cours et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire (je l'ai fais plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner :p).**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! **

**A bientôt ! **

* * *

><p>Après deux heures de balade dans la capitale de l'Angleterre, la bande d'amis prirent le magicobus pour se rendre au manoir des Potter.<p>

«-Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir disait James, vous n'avez qu'à venir manger.»

Ainsi, lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant l'immense propriété, elles restèrent sans voix. Elles n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et majestueux que cette demeure. C'est avec des pieds engourdie par le froid et les joues rosies qu'ils s'installèrent au salon. D'un accord commun, James et Sirius, sous prétexte qu'ils habitaient ici, avaient désigné Peter et Lilly pour faire le dîner.

«-C'est quand même injuste se plaignit Peter. C'est toujours moi qui cuisine...

-Mais tes tartes à la mélasse sont fantastiques s'exclama Remus.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le garçon grassouillet.

-Allez vient, nous avons beaucoup de chose a faire dit Lilly.»

Ils quittèrent le salon tranquillement, laissant le quatuor dans un silence religieux. Tout à coup, James se leva et insonorisa la pièce.

«-Il faut qu'on parle dit-il solennellement.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda Lucy, un peu perdue. Ça m'a l'air important, on ne devrait pas attendre les autres ?

-On jugera si c'est vraiment nécessaire lui expliqua Remus.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas..

-Arrêtes tes conneries Moon, lâcha froidement Sirius. Nous savons que tu n'as pas été scolarisé à Dumstrang alors maintenant, dis nous la vérité, on en a marre de tes secrets !

-Mais enfin, c'est ridicule !

-Lorsque tu es dans un lieu public, tu as l'habitude de chercher des yeux une sortie. Tu es excellente en sortilège et vue la réaction que tu as eu à Pré-au-lard, ce n'était pas ta première bataille. Alors, je répète : Dis nous la vérité.»

Prise au piège, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire.

«-Je ne peux pas vous dire la vérité dit-elle franchement.

-Comment ça ? Demanda James.

-J'ai promis à Dumbledore de ne rien dire...

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ceci n'est pas un autre mensonge ? Demanda à son tour Remus. Nous avons du véritasérum Lucy, et nous sommes capable de l'utiliser..

-D'accord souffla la jeune fille. Mon nom n'est pas sur le registre d'inscription de Dumstrang.. ni sur lui de Poudlard. Pour la simple et bonne raison c'est que je ne suis pas encore née..»

Un silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le salon, mais contrairement au précédent, celui n'avait rien de calme et d'apaisant. Remus, connu pour son sang froid, s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et prit sa tête entre ses mains ; Sirius était devenue blanc à cette nouvelle et James essayait tant bien que mal d'assembler les morceaux du puzzle.

«-Quoi ? Cela signifie que tu vient du futur ? Demanda le père de l'élu.

-C'est exact affirma t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Écoutez, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous en dire plus, Dumbledore risque de me tuer quand il va savoir que j'ai vendue la mèche...

-Tu as déjà changé beaucoup de chose en nous révélant cela, j'imagine que tu n'es pas a quelques informations près dit Sirius.

-Je sais beaucoup de chose dit-elle en se levant. Par exemple, je sais que Remus est un loup-garou, dût à une morsure qu'il a eu à l'âge de sept ans. Je sais également que vous vous transformez en animagi pour lui tenir compagnie a chaque pleine lune et que vous n'êtes pas déclarés.

-Comment peut-tu savoir tout ça ? Demanda Remus.

-Remus... dit-elle en prénom son souffle. Mon nom n'est pas Moon.. mais Lupin, je suis ta fille.

-Par Merlin, je crois que je vais être malade s'exclama James.»

Sirius se leva à son tour et se tourna vers ses frères de cœur.

«-Tout prend place avoua t-il. Ses heures passées à la bibliothèque, le pass pour la remise, ses entretients avec le directeur et enfin, ses cicatrices.

-Écoutez, on peut pas se permettre de le dire à Lilly et Peter.

-Ils ont le droit de le savoir ! S'emporta Sirius.

-Non ! En nous révélant cela, elle a déjà changer beaucoup de choses ! Dit Remus en sortant de son silence. J'aimerais m'entretenir seul à seul avec Lucy s'il vous plaît.»

Voyant que ses amis ne bougeaient pas, il se leva et saisit délicatement Lucy par le bras. Ils sortirent du salon et partirent se réfugier à l'étage.

«-Je n'arrive pas à le croire dit-il en fermant la porte.

-Remus.. la situation est bien plus compliquée que ça..

-Mais enfin, tu es ma fille, la chair de ma chair et je ne l'ai même pas soupçonné. Pourtant, nos traits sont ressemblant.

-Assis toi Remus, la suite ne va pas être facile à entendre lui dit-elle en lui montrant le lit.»

Il lui obéit et s'assit silencieusement sur le lit de James.

«-Dans la réalité que j'ai connu, tu m'as adopté lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Nous nous étions rencontrés deux ans auparavant et on s'entendait très bien. A cette époque là, j'avais besoin d'un tuteur pour entrer dans un groupe et tu as été là pour m'aider.

-Alors... je ne suis pas ton père biologique ? Mais pourtant.. questionna t-il.

-Non désolée avoua t-elle. De nouvelles lois ont été votées et désormais, les enfants adoptés peuvent prendre l'ADN de leur tuteur si ils le souhaitent.. Je suis désolée, mes explications sont très confuses, je ne m'attendais pas a les faire maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.. Qui t'as envoyé ici ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

-C'est toi Remus..

-Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ?

-Cette question me hante depuis mon arrivée. Je ne peux pas t'en révéler plus mais je pense que quelqu'un ou quelques choses me retient ici, malheureusement, plus les jours passent et plus la liste s'allonge.

-Je vais t'aider à trouver s'exclama t-il en se levant. On va tous le faire !

-Remus.. dit-elle en lui attrapant la main. Peter et Lilly ne doivent pas être au courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bien que tu m'aies adopté il y a quelques années, je te connais par cœur Remus, et je ne t'ai jamais entendue parler de Peter.. Je pense qu'il est mêlé à tous ça.

-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami..

-Promet moi que tu ne lui dira rien répéta t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Je te le promet jura le jeune sorcier.»

La jeune fille fût étonnée de ne pas avoir plus de questions car Remus était très curieux. D'un part, elle fût soulagée qu'il prenne aussi bien la nouvelle et qu'il ne pose pas plus de question sur son époque mais d'autre part, elle aurait aimé se confier à lui. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle lui proposa de redescendre au salon.

«-Je vais parler aux garçons lui apprit-il.

-D'accord répondit-elle en hochant la tête, je vais aider Lilly et Peter dans ce cas..»

En entrant dans la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

«-ça sent drôlement bon ici ! S'exclama t-elle.

-C'est ma tarte à la mélasse qui cuit lui apprit Peter.

-J'ai hâte de goûter tout cela dit-elle honnêtement.»

Elle s'assit sur une chaise afin de ne pas les déranger dans la préparation du repas.

«-Je me disais commença Lilly en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. On pourrait fêter le nouvel an dans un pub londonien, qu'en pense-tu Lucy?

-ça pourrait être sympa avoua la concernée.

-J'ai vue une pub sur Trafalgar Square tout à l'heure et j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parlant avoua t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lilly.»

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le trio d'amis arrivèrent les mains chargées de plats chaud au salon. Ils les disposèrent au centre de celle-ci et Lucy en profita pour observer les garçons. Tout d'abord, Remus était assit au bout de la table et adressa un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, ensuite, il y avait James, qui semblait toujours sous le choque de cette révélation et enfin, Sirius. La tête reposé contre sa main, il semblait être en plein débat, pourtant, son visage restait neutre. La fille du futur se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise et s'assit donc pour se donner un peu de contenance.

«-Bon appétit lâcha Remus d'un ton enjoué.»

_Quelques jours plus tard, Point de vue Lucy Moon._

Regardant une dernière fois l'énorme horloge projetée sur le mur appartenant à un vieux bâtiment, je pris une grande inspiration. Nous étions le 31 décembre 1977 et c'était la première fois que j'allais les revoir depuis que je leur ais annoncé la nouvelle. J'appréhendais énormément ces retrouvailles et une boule s'était logée au creux de mon ventre depuis ce matin.

«-Tu es prête? Me demanda Lilly.

-Oui répondis-je en souriant.»

Elle me rendit mon sourire et on traversa la grande avenue. Plus élégante que jamais, Lilly Evans était vêtu d'une magnifique robe vert qui mettait ses yeux en valeurs et je dois avouer que je me sens tâche a côté d'elle. En effet, ma tenue n'est vraiment pas en accord avec les mœurs de l'époque. Je portais une robe moulante de couleur noir, que j'avais trouvé au fin fond d'un magasin l'autre jour et mes talons hauts me faisait gagner une dizaine de centimètre. Mon amie lia son bras au mien lorsque nous entrâmes dans le bar.

En quelques instants, la rouquine avait repéré l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle me tirait avec hâte vers leur table.

«-Salut les garçons dit-elle. Prête a fêter comme il se doit le dernier jour de l'année ?

-Oui s'exclama James. En espérant que cette nouvelle année soit meilleure que la précédente.

-On ne devrait pas parler de ça ici intervena Remus.

-Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas chez nous alors nous laissons ce problème de côté pour l'instant dit James.»

Je m'assis à côté entre Peter et Remus tandis que mon amie s'installa confortablement près de son copain.

«-Wow Lucy lâcha Peter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, étonnée de sa remarque.

-Ta robe est...

-Très courte acheva Remus.»

Je fis tourner ma langue dans ma bouche. Ce genre de remarque ne devait pas me surprise car ma tenue n'était pas du tout appropriée à cette époque. Je pris une grande inspiration et décida d'ignorer la remarque.

«-Vous désirez boire quelques choses ? Je me porte volontaire pour aller chercher les boissons dis-je en évitant leur regards.»

Avec surprise, je me rendis compte que les garçons étaient plutôt bien renseignés sur les boissons alcoolisées moldus. Une fois avoir enregistré toutes les boissons, je me leva avec hâte, tirant un peu sur le bas de ma robe pour qu'elle descende au maximum et me dirigea vers le bar.

«-Et pour finir, un whisky dis-je à la serveuse.

-Très bien, je vous apporte ça.»

En attendant, j'observais les employés préparer les boissons, essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer la remarque des garçons de ma tête.

«-Ne te prends pas la tête pour eux, ta robe te vas très bien me glissa la robe de Sirius à l'oreille.

-Merci dis-je timidement.

-J'imagine que Peter n'a jamais vue d'aussi belles jambes de sa vie et.. je pense que Remus prend son rôle de père très au sérieux ajouta t-il en m'adressant un sourire.»

La serveuse m'avertit qu'elle nous apporterait notre commande à notre table d'ici quelques instant et alors que je m'apprêtait a retourner voir les autres, Sirius reprit.

«-Je.. Je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurai pas du t'agresser comme je l'ai fais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai probablement réagit pareille avouais-je.

-Alors on efface tout ?

-Si tu veut..»

Il déposa une de ses mains dans mon dos et me dirigea vers notre table, ou nos amis parlaient de façon très animés..

Les heures défilaient à toute allure et quelques verres plus tard, le compte a rebours touchait à sa fin., lors des dix dernières secondes, nous levâmes nos verres.

_Point de vue omniscient_

«-8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. BONNE ANNEE hulaient les gens présent dans le pub anglais.»

Ils trinquèrent pour la première fois de l'année et une nouvelle musique résonna dans le bar.

«-J'ai assez bu pour ce soir dit Peter. Il est temps de danser !

Il se leva de façon maladroite de sa chaise et tituba jusqu'à la petite piste de danse.

«-Il a raison approuva James en saisissant la main de sa copine.»

Un à un, ils se levèrent et joignirent Peter Pettigrow qui dansait seul sur la piste de danse. Deux heures plus tard, la plupart des gens avaient quitté ce lieu. Les employés commençaient à nettoyer les verres ainsi que les tables, balançant légèrement leur tête au même rythme que la musique. Le jeune Remus s'était endormi, la tête sur ses avant-bras tandis que Peter parlait à la seule fille qui ne l'avait pas repoussé de la soirée. James et Lilly enchaînaient des slows amoureux, même quand le musique ne s'y prêtait pas. Seuls Sirius et Lucy semblait être assez lucide pour danser correctement. Bien que la piste de danse était presque vide, le sorcier s'appliquait a faire tourner la jeune fille.

«-Tu es très jolie ce soir lui dit-il alors que la musique venait de ce terminer.»

Elle rougit légèrement et cacha son gêne et reposant sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle reconnu rapidement la nouvelle musique qui passait à la radio : «Stay» des Four Seasons.

Elle accentua ses mouvements et dansa sensuellement avec l'héritier des Blacks. L'ivresse dominait les deux adolescent, laissant exprimer leurs corps.. Et c'est a ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Sirius Black.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçue une review de Psyche et comme cette personne n'a pas de compte sur ce forum, c'est le seul moyen ou je peux me permettre de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez tous lire ma réponse...**

**Elle m'a gentillement fait remarquer que ma fiction ressemblait beaucoup, voir TROP à celle de alwyn13 "le chat de van". Reprenant ses arguments et m'expliquant, voici ma réponse :**

**Depuis l'âge de 12 ans, je lis des fictions sur internet. Après 5 ans et demi de lecture sur diverses plateformes et "sujets" tel que Harry Potter, Hunger Games, the 100, Vampire Diaries et d'autres séries/livres/ et célébrités, il se peut que certains éléments vous semble familier. J'ai notamment lue en français, anglais et espagnol donc il se peut qu'involontairement, certaines choses reviennent.**

**J'ai effectivement lue cette fiction il y a quelques années, je sais que celle-ci est de très haute qualité et que la personne qui l'a écrite est très talentueuse. Malheureusement, mes souvenirs sont trop flou pour en parler ou même pour imiter l'histoire.**

**Tout d'abord, on m'a reproché le lien de parenté entre Remus et Veronica - Remus a adopté Veronica à 15 ans, lorsque celle-ci avait besoin de l'autorisation d'un tuteur légal pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ainsi, il l'a adopté pour lui rendre service. De plus, de supportant plus son apparence car elle ne savait pas a qui elle ressemblait (ses parents l'ont abandonné), elle a prit les gênes de Remus. En fait, je suis venue à ce compromis car j'hésitais réellement entre un Remus/OC ou un Sirius/OC.**

**Ensuite, on m'a dit que le rôle de Regulus était très semblable à celui d'Alwyn13 - C'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, c'est un réel héro et je trouve que son personnage n'est pas assez exploité dans livres. Je peux également affirmer que ce n'est pas la seule personne qui a écrit sur lui... Ainsi, vous verrez que ce personnage prend énormément d'importance quand Lucy retourna dans le futur... **

**Je l'ai vraiment mal prit car indirectement, on m'a insulter de voleuse/copieuse alors que JAMAIS je me serais permise de prendre le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Si j'aurai réellement voulu reprendre un élément propre à un utilisateur, je lui aurai demandé la permission avant ! Voilà, je serais profondément vexée si ma fiction serait supprimé pour de vague ressemblance avec une autre histoire. Je passe énormément de temps a écrire et j'admet que mon travail est décevant car il est miné de fautes de grammaire, syntaxe et d'orthographe. J'espère que les choses sont claires désormais...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Descendant les escaliers de la petite maison à pas de loup, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle était la première levée. Il était presque midi et la maison est plongée dans une silence paisible. Elle s'avança dans la petite cuisine et se prépara une tisane. Une fois prête, elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.<p>

«-Pour une fois, je ne suis pas le premier levé s'exclama une voix rauque.»

Au seuil du salon se tenait Remis, les cheveux en bataille et un visage exprimant qu'il avait fêté convenablement le Nouvel An. Il se traîna jusqu'à Lucy et s'assit sur le canapé. Après plusieurs agitations, elle s'avachit dans le coin du sofa, allongeant ses jambes sur celle de Remus.

«-Je peux ? Demanda t-il en désignant le breuvage.»

Lucy accepta, lui donnant sa tasse. Il bu quelques gorgées et il le rendit à la jeune fille.

«-Les autres ne seront pas debout avant quelques heures lui apprit Remus.

-ça ne m'étonnes pas vraiment d'eux répondit-elle en souriant.

-Lucy.. commença le loup-garou. Je sais que tu ne désires pas parler de ton époque mais j'ai réellement besoin de réponses, sinon je risque de perdre la tête lui avoua t-il.»

La fille du futur se mordilla la lèvre, s'arrachant au passage quelques bouts de peau. Après un court débat intérieur, elle s'exclama :

«-Au point ou nous en sommes, quelques détails de plus ne changerons pas grand chose..

-Très bien répondit-il en souriant. Si j'ai bien comprit, je t'ai adopté lorsque tu avais une quinzaine d'années ?

-C'est exact. J'avais besoin de l'autorisation d'un tuteur pour entrer dans une organisation et étant orpheline, j'aurai du attendre mes 18 ans, mais tu étais là, et tu m'as proposé mon aide.

-J'en déduis que nous étions proches non ? Ce genre de décision ne se prend pas à la légère..

-C'est vrai avoua t-elle. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner des détails sur notre rencontre mais certains événements nous ont rapproché. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi tu m'avait prise en affection, à l'époque, je n'étais pas une enfant facile.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-il surpris. Tu es tellement mature..

-Comme je l'ai dis, je suis orpheline et c'est à l'adolescence que j'ai vraiment compris la signification de ce mot. J'ai été abandonnée par ma famille et j'en voulais au monde entier. Contrairement aux autres, tu as réussit a tisser des liens avec moi.

-Et.. cette potion qui te permet de me ressembler ?

-Une loi va être voté dans une dizaine d'année et désormais, si l'enfant adopté et la famille sont d'accord, un mélange des gênes peut avoir lieu. Je t'ai demandé si je pouvais prendre ton ADN car je ne supportais plus mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Je ne comprends pas avoua t-il.

-Chaque matin, j'observais une inconnue dans le miroir. Je ne savais pas a qui je ressemblais et ça me rendait malade. Ce changement m'a permis de tourner la page mais rassure toi, je n'ai pas tellement changé que ça.. J'étais déjà brune. J'ai juste hérité de ton teint, de tes yeux et j'ai gagné quelques centimètres énuméra t-elle.

-Mais..»

Lucy entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et elle précipita sa main sur la bouche de son futur tuteur afin que personne n'entende la conversation. Remus comprit parfaitement son action et enleva la main de sa bouche.

«-Salut les jeunes s'exclama James Potter en débarquant dans le salon aussi frai qu'une fleur.

-Ne parles pas si fort demanda Remus en se frottant les tempes.

-Bonne année à toi aussi mon Mumus... et quand on ne sait pas boire, on ne boit pas !»

Cette phrase fît rire Lucy, elle n'avait jamais entendue un surnom aussi nunuche attribué à Remus. James s'avança a grandes enjambées vers le sofa et enfonça son royal fessier dans le petit espace restant. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent tous boudinés dans le canapé. Le loup-garou changea de position, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Après quelques instants de silence, le père de l'élu reprit.

«-Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se rendormir comme ça..

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça avouais-je.

-Et moi dont...

-Bon, tant que nous sommes debout et dans l'intimité absolue, je propose que tu me donnes quelques infos..

-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre là...

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, je t'ai entendu te confier à Mumus, alors tu peut bien répondre à quelques unes de mes questions...

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Exact.. Alors.. Est-ce que je vais devenir Auror? Non non attends, c'est nul ça, laisse moi réfléchir dit-il.»

L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, elle l'entendit énuméré plusieurs questions. Son regard était concentré sur le jeune homme qui dormait contre son épaule. Il semblait en paix, et cet expression d'angoisse qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir n'existait pas encore.

«-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Euh.. oui ?

-Je disais reprit le père de l'élu en roulant les yeux. Est-ce que moi et Lilly ça va durer?

-Oui avouais-je.

-Sérieux? Par Merlin, je..

-Je ne t'en dirais pas plus James intervena la jeune fille. Dumbledore risque de me réduire en pâté pour son Phoénix lorsqu'il va apprendre que je vous ai révélé mon secret.

-Tu n'as pas tout révélé rassura James. Si tu veut, j'irais parler à Dumbledore avec toi.

-Merci..»

Point de vue Lucy.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius et Peter se réveillèrent et descendirent au salon pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Nous étions plutôt silencieux, tous plongés dans nos pensées.

«-Lilly n'est toujours pas réveillée ? S'étonna Peter.

-Je vais aller la voir dis-je en me levant de table.»

En arrivant à l'étage, un drôle de sentiment s'installa en moi. Plus je me rapprochais de la chambre, plus je me sentais mal à l'aise, quelque chose n'allait pas. En ouvrant la porte, un lit vide et froid se présentait devant moi. Un petit bout de papier était posé sur la table de nuit.

«Je sais tout, et je désire des explications.»

Elle savait, elle est partit.

«-Comment ça 'Elle est partit' lâcha James. Elle était là lorsque je me suis réveillé !

-Je n'en sais pas plus me défendis-je.

-Elle a du apprendre qui tu étais vraiment dit Sirius en vérifiant que Peter ne nous entendait pas.

-ça me semble logique confirma Remus. Je n'aurai pas aimé apprendre cela de cette façon.

-Mais de quelle façon ? Demandais-je.

-Je... Je crois que je suis coupable sur ce coup là avoua James. J'ai beaucoup bu hier soir, il se peut que je lui en ai parlé...

-Super lâchais-je ironiquement. Bon, je vais transplaner jusqu'à chez elle. Lilly à raison : des explications s'imposent..»

Le ventre noué, je partis me vêtir, puis après avoir dit au revoir aux garçons, je transplana. J'attéris dans une petite ruelle isolée à quelques centaines de mètres de sa maison. Une fois arrivé à destination, je la trouva en larme sur son lit.

«-Lilly.. dis-je doucement.

-Comment as-tu pu me mentir ? Dit-elle en s'énervant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Je croyais que l'on était amie hurla t-elle. Je t'ai fais rentrer chez moi, je te faisais confiance même si je te ne connaissais pas très bien, mais en réalité, tu m'as mentit tout le long!

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris la nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Dumbledore voulait que je garde ça pour moi.

-Oui, toi, James, Sirius, Remus énuméra t-elle.

-Je comptais te le dire me défendis-je.

-Je ne veux plus rien savoir s'énerva t-elle à nouveau. Je te veux que tu sortes de chez moi.

-Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer..

-SORS !»

Ravalant mes larmes et ma frustration, je pris mon sac de voyage et je transplana directement sur le chemin de traverse. Ma culpabilité revenait par vague et je me sentis dégoûter de moi-même. Je pris une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche et m'endormis aussitôt que ma tête se posa sur le coussin.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens a m'excuser pour la longue attente. J'ai eu des semaines très chargé entre mon Bac Blanc (que j'ai eu avec mention assez bien), ma semaine de stage en Hongrie, les vacances ect..**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Plus j'avance dans mon histoire, plus je bloque sur certains détails, ainsi je préfère les clarifier dès le début. Avant de rencontrer Remus lors de sa troisième année, Lucy n'était pas très proche de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient dans la même maison, assistaient au même cours, ils s'entendaient bien mais c'est tout. Tout a changé la quatrième année, avec le tournois des sorciers et le retour "officiel" du seigneur des ténèbres. En conséquent, elle n'a jamais entendu parlé de Peter Pettigrow et elle sait que très peu de chose sur la nuit ou James et Lilly ont été tué. **

**Si il y a certaines incohérences dans mes écrits, n'hésitez pas à me le dire comme ça, je peux vous l'expliquer..**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Arrivant sur la plateforme 9 ¾ , j'observais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Comme chaque année, les plus jeunes élèves couraient dans tous les sens, effrayés à l'idée de rater le train, même si celui-ci ne partait que dans une quinzaine de minutes les plus vieux erraient encore près des rames, profitant de l'air pollué de Londres avant de monté dans le train pour plusieurs heures et bien évidemment, les quelques parents sorciers qui avaient accompagnés leurs enfants s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant l'été.

Je me mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieur tout en m'avançant vers le train. Je n'avais pas parlé aux Maraudeurs et à Lilly depuis le premier janvier, soit i jours. Je suis restée seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel, écrivant des pages et des pages sur ce que je savais sur le futur et quel événement du passé devait être modifié et une seule ombre c'était imposée : Peter Pettigrow.

En montant dans le train, plusieurs élèves se collèrent contre le mur afin de me laisser passer avec ma grosse valise. Je guettais les compartiments : la plupart étaient déjà remplient. Lorsque j'aperçus la tignasse de James, je m'arrêta. La porte ouverte, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils me vue et Lilly prit soin de laisser un soupirs. Le message était claire : elle ne me voulait pas parmi eux et aucun garçons prient ma défense.

Blessée, je continua mon chemin, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent dans le compartiment de Regulus.

«-Je peux m'installer ici ? Demandais-je soudainement intimidée.»

Severus Rogue était installé sur la banquette d'en face. Il en profita pour renifler de manière dédaigneuse et je me retenue de lui faire une réflexion sur le fait d'inspirer si fortement, vue la proportion de ses voies nasales pouvaient être dangereux..

«-C'est mon frangin qui t'envoie ? Demanda t-il à son tour.

-Je cherche seulement une place avouais-je. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de passer tout le trajet dans le couloir, alors si tu ne me veut pas, dit le moi simplement, histoire que je ne perde pas mon temps.»

Encore une fois, mon franc-parler me fit gagner ma place. Severus me céda la banquette et s'installa à côté de son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, la locomotive se mit à faire du bruit et quitta doucement la gare. Regulus ferma la porte de notre compartiment et j'allongeais mes jambes sur la banquette et je laissa mon regard se perdre dans le paysage.

Lorsque j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux, la vue que m'offrait la fenêtre était complètement différent du paysage londonien. Severus semblait dormir profondément tandis que le plus jeune fils de la prestigieuse famille Black me regardait.

«-Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je la voix légèrement enrouée dû à ma sieste.

-Je me demandais si tu avais finit par trouver la solution pour ton devoir sur le temps m'avoua t-il.

-C'était un piège mentis-je. Dumbledore a créer ce sujet en sachant qu'aucune réponse n'était possible..

-Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de ce grand fou.. J'imagine que je vais devoir étudier seule dans la réserve désormais..

-J'espère que je vais pas trop te manquer dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Toi ? Pas tellement, mais tes petits commentaires inutiles oui.»

J'imagine que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'au fond, malgré nos différences, il m'apprécie. Je lui offrit un sourire puis je me mis à lire un magasine afin de faire passer le temps.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, je pris en vitesse mes affaires et je fis en sorte de sortir le plus vite possible. Depuis que les Maraudeurs et Lilly me tournaient le dos, j'avais le sentiment d'être rejetée par tout le monde, d'être retournée à la case départ. Je décida de sécher le repas dans la Grande Salle et alla voir le garde forestier : Rubeus Hadgrid.

«-Oui ? Dit-il en ouvrant l'immense porte de sa charmante demeure.

-Bonsoir Hadgrid..

-Bonsoir dit-il intriguée.

-Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas mais j'ai réellement besoin d'un ami avouais-je timidement.

-Tu as frappé à la bonne porte jeune fille, entre donc..»

Il se dégagea de l'entrée, me permettant de franchir la porte. Sa demeure n'était pas très différente de celle que j'ai connue dans les années 90. Le feu de la cheminé dégageait une chaleur accueillante, m'encourageant à m'installer confortablement.

«-Quel est ton nom ? Me demanda t-il en faisant signe de m'asseoir.

-Je m'appelle Lucy Moon.

-Oh.. j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi. Tu es très populaire chez les professeurs de l'école.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je étonnée.

-Oui, il semble que tu ait beaucoup d'avance sur les autres.. et le professeur Dumbledore semble t'accorder une attention toute particulière..

-C'est vraie avouais-je, malheureusement je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour vous parler de ça.. ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs..

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici dans ce cas ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de discuté avec vous et dernièrement, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi alors j'espérais pouvoir me changer les idées en venant ici..»

Tout au long de la soirée, nous échangeons quelques informations sur nos vies. Il m'expliqua notamment a quel point sa condition physique était un handicapante, chose que j'ignorais à mon époque. Il me proposa quelques biscuits et le goût ainsi que le consistante étrange me fit sentir à nouveau dans mon époque.

«-Et donc, c'est à ce moment là que... la voix d'Hadgrid s'arrêta.»

Il se leva de sa chaise en bois et ouvrit la porte de sa cabane. A ma grande surprise, je découvris Remus , Sirius et Crocdure.

«-Bonsoir Hadgrid commença poliment Remus. Désolé de vous dérangez, nous étions à la recherche de notre amie..

-Mais comme nous pouvons le voir, elle était en sécurité ici continua Sirius, agacé.

-Il ne fallait pas vous inquiéter lâcha le géant en souriant. Néanmoins il se fait tard, vous devriez tous rentrer avant d'avoir des ennuis..

-Vous avez raison dis-je en me levant. Merci beaucoup Hadgrid, ce fût un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

-Reviens quand tu veut..»

Je lui fis un bref signe de la main et je sortie de la demeure, le cœur léger. Cependant, dès que la porte se referma derrière nous, je sentis la main de Sirius m'empoigner et me traîner sur plusieurs mètres.

«-Ehh, lâche moi protestais-je. Ça va pas non ? Dis-je en m'énervant. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème ? C'est toi s'exclama t-il ! Tout d'abord, tu ne nous donne pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours, ensuite tu t'installes dans le compartiment de mon frère et enfin, tu te pointes pas à la grande salle pour taper la discute au garde forestier.

-Calme toi Patmol dit Remus. Nous étions très inquiet Lucy, tu aurait pu nous prévenir !

-Lorsque je suis revenue chez les Evans, Lily m'a jeté dehors dis-je. Mais ça, vous devez probablement le savoir. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ?

-Revenir s'énerva Sirius. On aurait pu t'aider mais tu as disparut pendant une semaine et depuis, tu fais tout de travers !

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais ton esclave Sirius. Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment soutenue dans le train ce matin !

-Nous sommes désolés Lucy, mais c'est une situation très délicate pour nous aussi.. ajouta Remus.

-Lorsque le train a démarré, je suis venue te chercher commença Sirius. Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans le compartiment de mon frère, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Des serpentards !

-Si tu attends des excuses ou des explications, tu ne les aura pas dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Remus...

-NON hurlais-je. J'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée et je n'avance pas, mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre.»

Sur cette dernière phrase, je pris mon chien en laisse et retourna au château. En entrant dans le dortoir, je me rendis compte de l'heure tardive. Je monta dans ma chambre et je découvris les filles profondément endormit.. Je ferma les rideaux de mon lit et insonorisa l'endroit, avant de hurler pour extériorisé ma frustration, pour finalement finir en larmes..

Point de vue omniscient.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille prit la décision de ne pas aller en cours. Après tout, elle les connaissaient déjà. Dans la matinée, la préfète des Gryffondors vint la voir.

«-Non seulement tu es menteuse, mais maintenant tu sèches dit-elle froidement. Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour des réalités, je veux pas te parler mais Dumbledore m'a chargé de te dire qu'il désire te voir.

-Bien. Quand tu aura décidé de mûrir un minimum et écouter mes explications, tu viendras me voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

-J'insinue que tu sautes trop vite au conclusion, que tu te permet de me juger et de me mépriser sans vouloir comprendre les choses. Merde à la fin s'énerva t-elle. Si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est à cause de ton fils, pas du mien.

-QUOI ? Lâcha t-elle choquée.»

La jeune fille ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. «-Je dois aller voir le directeur» dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant. Les choses devenaient invivables. Avec tous ses écarts, elle ne retrouverait jamais le futur qu'elle connaissait. Une fois devant la grande statue, elle prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. En arrivant dans le bureau, elle vit le professeur en compagnie de Remus, James et Sirius.. l'heure des explications à sonné.

«-Bonjour miss Moon, les garçons viennent de me faire part des derniers événements..

-Oh.. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir professeur, je sais que ce genre de choses ont des conséquences très grave.

-En effet confirma t-il. Vous avez complètement changé votre époque. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une grande décision. Lors de votre départ, je lancerais un sort d'oubli sur tous ceux qui vous on côtoyer.

-Cette décisions me semble juste.. répondit la jeune fille, la gorge nouée.

-Bien, maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez tout nous avouer..

-Je m'appelle Lucy Lupin et je viens de l'année 1997. Remus m'a donné un retour de temps pour que je puisse changer mon époque. Celle-ci était encore plus noir que ces temps-ci. Voldemort est bien plus puissant que vous pouvez l'imaginé. Tel un phoenix, il va renaître de ses cendres et il va tout détruire sur son passage.

-Mais.. Voldemort n'est pas mort, nous savons très peu de chose sur lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus voulait que vous éliminez le mal à sa racine.

-J'en suis venu à la conclusion que Remus m'a envoyé ici car un événement va se dérouler au sein même du château, et que tout dépend de ses amis.

-Comment ça ? Lâcha Sirius.

-Je vous ai tous observé, et j'en ai conclu que la seule personne suspecte est Peter.

-C'est idiot! Il serait incapable de faire quelques choses de mal.

-Lui non, mais il pourrait bosser pour quelqu'un avouait-elle.

-Passons ce détail voulez-vous intervena le directeur, poursuivez miss.

-Je serais incapable de vous expliquer ce que j'ai vue.. ce que j'ai vécue. La seule façon de comprendre serait de voir..

-Seriez-vous prête à me confier vos souvenirs demanda le directeur en pointant la pensive du doigt.»

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux clairs et fit le tri dans sa tête. Pouvait-elle réellement partager ses souvenirs ? Était-elle prête à supporter le regard douloureux de James Potter se sachant condamnés ? Elle prit donc la décision de donner le moins d'informations possible.

Elle se concentra et une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue avant de tomber dans la pensive.

«-Vous allez découvrir la vie de Voldemort, ce qu'il va faire pour rester immortel et la solution pour le vaincre avoua t-elle.

-Vous êtes intelligente Miss Lupin, j'espère que vous avez choisit les bons événements.»

Elle se recula et ses trois amis, ainsi que son directeur, plongèrent la tête dans le liquide.


	19. Chapter 18

**Point de vue omniscient.**

**Les sorciers eurent l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre mais peu à peu, la brume disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent face à un orphelinat qui tombait en ruine, et le brouillard londonien lui donnait un air hanté. **

**«-Lucy ordonna la directrice avec sa voix de crécelle. Tu as de la visite.»**

**L'enfant, coiffé de nattes, lâcha la poupée de chiffon qu'elle tenait dans les mains et accouru vers la femme. L'excitation de la jeune fille n'était pas camouflée. En effet, dès que la directrice venait la voir pour lui annoncer une visite, elle espérait revoir le jeune homme qui travaillait à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Celui-ci avait promis de l'adopter quand il serait majeur, malheureusement, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.**

**«-Entre, il t'attend à l'intérieur.»**

**Elle fût très surprise de trouver un vieil homme assit sur son lit. Qui voudrait adopter une fille de 10 ans à son âge?**

**«-Bonjour Lucy, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire..»**

**La brume noir enveloppa une dernière fois les sorciers, et ils furent transporté dans un autre souvenir.**

**«-Bonjour.. commença timidement la jeune fille en passant la tête dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici?**

**-Oui bien sûre lui souria le garçon avec une étrange cicatrice sur le visage. Je m'appelle Harry Potter.**

**-Je suis Lucy répondit-elle.**

**-Seulement Lucy ? Questionna le rouquin assit sur l'autre banquette.**

**-Oui dit-elle tristement, seulement Lucy.»**

**La brume noire réapparut et contrairement à leur directeur, les garçons mirent plus de temps a reconnaître les personnes devant eux.**

**«-Harry, ne me tournes pas le dos hurla Lucy.**

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il est temps que j'affronte mon destin! Cela fait plus de deux ans que le professeur Dumbledore m'y prépare.**

**-Dis moi que tu n'iras pas dit-elle en le suppliant. Tu ne peux pas faire face à Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. **

**-C'est la guerre Lucy.. Voldemort doit être arrêté et peu importe le prix.**

**-Très bien.. Je viens avec toi.**

**-Non refusa Harry. Hermione et Ron viennent déjà avec moi, en revanche, j'ai besoin de toi ici. **

**-Je serais inutile protesta t-elle.**

**-Je veux te savoir en sécurité. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles dans l'école, c'est important.»**

**La scène se mit à trembler puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce du château, Harry expliquait l'histoire des Horcruxes à ses amis. Puis, après quelques secousses, ils attérirent dans le grand Halle de l'école, ou du moins de ce qui en reste..**

**«-Où vas-tu ? Demanda deux jumeaux roux.**

**-Il faut que je trouve Remus ! Cria Lucy en détournant un sortilège.**

**-Il est dans l'aile gauche, ont vient avec toi.»**

**La brume apparut, signalant que le souvenir était terminé. Un à un, les adolescents ainsi que le directeur sortirent leur tête de la pensive, mais Lucy avait déjà disparut du bureau.**

**Point de vue, Sirius Black.**

**Après avoir salué le professeur, nous sortîmes du bureau.**

**«-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.. lâcha Remus, encore sous le choque.**

**-J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser dit tout haut James.**

**-Il est temps d'aller la voir..»**

**James sortit la carte magique de sa poche et murmura «Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises» et le château apparût sur le vieux parchemin.**

**«-Elle est nulle part remarqua Remus.**

**-Cela veut dire qu'une chose.. dis-je.**

**-Cela veut dire que Lucy est au courant pour la salle sur demande, et qu'elle est à l'intérieur».**

**Les garçons et moi rejoignirent rapidement l'étage ou se trouvait cette salle secrète et après y être passé trois fois devant, une porte apparût. Une fois à l'intérieur, on vit Lucy assise sur le sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Cette vision me fit un pincement dans la poitrine. Elle semblait toujours hantée par de douloureux souvenirs.**

**Remus s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras par dessus son épaule. Un drôle de sentiment s'installa en moi. La relation que j'entretiens avec Lucy est assez compliquée, mais j'ai toujours été la pour elle, comme elle l'a été pour moi.**

**«-Vous savez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir maintenant dit-elle en continuant de fixer un point imaginaire.**

**-Harry est mon fils dit James.»**

**Cette exclamation sonnait également comme une question, pour s'assurer que le futur qu'il venait de voir était bien le même que celui que Lucy a vécu.**

**«-Oui confirma t-elle. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami.**

**-Donc.. Tu as été élevée à l'orphelinat ? Demanda Remus.**

**-Oui, jusqu'à mes dix ans. Vous avez vue qu'une infime partie de mes souvenirs.**

**-Je m'en doutais dit gentillement James en se mettant en face d'elle. En voyant mon.. fils, près à se battre contre Voldemort, j'en ai conclut que j'étais mort.**

**-Comment peux-tu être aussi sure?**

**-Patmol, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que JAMAIS je n'aurai laissé mon fils courir un tel danger !»**

**Je m'assis également sur le sol, près de mes amis.**

**«-Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandais-je.**

**-On change tout affirma James. **

**-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici avoua Lucy. J'ai appris il y a quelques semaines que la machine qui m'a permis de venir ici a été créée par Dumbledore, et à l'heure ou je vous parle, il ne l'a pas encore finis. **

**-Arf, le temps s'exclama Remus en se laissant tomber à l'arrière.**

**-Attendez, intervenais-je. Pendant les vacances, tu nous a dit que tu avais des doutes sur Peter, on pourrait commencer par là?**

**-Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Demanda James.**

**-Je n'ai jamais rencontré Peter, ni entendue parlé de lui.**

**-Il était peut-être mort et c'était trop douloureux d'en parler ? Proposa Remus.**

**-J'ai toujours été proche d'Harry, et de toi Remus. Certes je ne savais pas tout mais si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Peter ne faisait pas partie de vos vies. Et puis, son nom me dit quelques choses, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi..**

**-Pettergrew dit James. C'est un nom plutôt courant dans le monde des sorciers. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on peut commencer par là.»**

**Le silence emplit la pièce et j'allongea mon corps sur le sol à mon tour. Cette situation me rappelait les courts instants avant que Remus ne se transforme les soirs de pleine lune. Ces quelques minutes de repos avant de longues heures de combat. **

**«-On devrait retourner aux dortoirs dit sagement James. Les gens risquent de s'inquiéter.**

**-Par ''les gens'' , tu veut dire Lily ?**

**-En partie.. Ne te moque pas Mumus, tu serais dans la même galère que moi si tu ressentais ça pour quelqu'un.»**

**Inconsciemment, mon regard se porta sur Lucy, qui était restée silencieuse. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Remus, qui semblait penseur en regardant Lucy. Pourquoi Remus semblait-il si protecteur avec elle ? Certes, il va l'adopter dans quelques années. D'ailleurs, pourquoi as t-il voulu s'occuper d'une jeune adolescente ? Et si il était tombé amoureux de Lucy, et qu'il trouvait le moyen de ne pas l'oublier ? Et si il l'avait adopter pour pouvoir donner une vie raisonnable à la fille qu'il avait aimé ? **

**«-Allons y dis-je en me levant, chassant toutes ses pensées de ma tête.**

**-En parlant de Lily, on va devoir lui expliquer la situation ajouta Remus.**

**-Nous lui avons promis de ne plus rien lui cacher appris-je à la jolie brune.»**

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

**Plongé dans le noir, bercé par les ronflements de mon ami Peter, je tentais en vain de trouver le sommeille. Moi qui d'habitude, trouvais facilement le repos, restais éveillé pour trouver une solution à tout mes problèmes existants. Tout comme James, je ne me vue dans aucun des souvenirs de Lucy. Devais-je en conclure que j'étais mort ? Après tant d'année de lutte, devais-je comprendre que mon passé m'a rattrapé et détruit?**

**Comment devais-je dormir, sachant que l'un de mes amis allait peut-être causer ma perte ? Je soupira et sortit silencieusement de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En arrivant de la salle commune, je vis Lucy.**

**«-Tu as aussi des insomnies ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant près du feu.**

**-Non, en fait, ça fait des années que je n'avais pas fais de nuit complète me dit-elle en me rejoignant. **

**-Alors que fais-tu debout à deux heures du matin?**

**-Je ne me suis pas couchée. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les filles et puis.. je devais voir quelqu'un.**

**-Tu veut en parler ? Me surpris-je a dire.**

**-Tu veut réellement parler de ça avec moi ? Demanda t-elle de façon ironique.**

**-Je ne pense pas que je serais de bon conseil avouais-je en grimaçant.**

**-Il n'y a pas grand chose a dire de toute façon.. Sirius.. Je dois te dire quelques choses et.. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre.**

**-Continues dis-je pour l'encourager.**

**-Je reviens de la bibliothèque, ou j'ai donné rendez-vous a ton petit frère.. J'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'il pourrait nous aider a élucider l'affaire Pettigrew.**

**-C'est un serpentard, il ne te dira rien et je pense qu'il se fiche éperdument de notre empoté de Peter.**

**-C'est un serpentard, mais c'est avant tout un Black, Sirius. Tu n'es sans doute pas la seule personne de ta famille a être gentil me dit-elle convaincu. Je crois qu'il a confiance en moi, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse confiance, je veux qu'il nous aide m'avoua t-elle.**

**-Tes intentions sont nobles Lucy. Tu as traversé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, je ne pense pas que j'aurai eu ton courage avouais-je à mon tour. Si tu veut tenter ta chance avec Regulus, va s'y, mais c'est un Black, tu finiras blessée et déçu.»**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon énième retard.. En effet, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis le mois de mai et j'ai longtemps pensé à abandonner cette fiction. Je n'avais ni le temps ni la motivation d'écrire.**

**Cependant, j'affectionne particulièrement cette fiction (même si les fautes et les incohérences sont nombreuses) et j'aimerai beaucoup la terminée alors j'annonce officiellement la reprise de Can't Fight de Moonlight.**

**Ce chapitre reprend pas mal d'éléments déjà dit dans la fiction, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue et que ça vous permettera de vous souvenir de quelques détails.**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

* * *

><p>Allongée sur mon lit, je repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec l'aîné des Blacks. En effet, Sirius est persuadé que son petit frère est une âme perdue et qu'il nous sera d'aucune aide. Or, jusqu'à présent, il a eu un rôle clef dans mes recherches. Que devais-je faire? Mon cœur me criait de l'écouter, et de révéler à Regulus qui j'étais vraiment, tandis que ma tête m'ordonnais de réfléchir et de ne pas donner aveuglement ma confiance..<p>

Après quelques petites heures de sommeilles, j'entendis des mouvements et des remuements dans la chambre. Le soleil commençait à ce lever et il était temps pour tous les étudiants de l'école de ce préparer pour les cours. Réprimant un frisson, je me préparais pour ma journée de cours. Les garçons et moi avions également convenue de parler à Lilly. Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu accès à mes pensées, il était temps qu'elle soit mise au courant de qui je suis. Mes souvenirs d'enfances semblaient me fuir et aucune des informations que j'ai retenus sur Remus à mon époque m'est utile maintenant, en revanche, les Maraudeurs basent leurs théories sur ce qu'ils ont pu voir et je dois admettre qu'ils m'aident a y voir plus claires..

''-J'ai dis à Lilly de me rejoindre à la salle sur demande dans 15minutes m'apprit discrètement James lorsqu'il me vit dans la salle commune.

-Elle connaît l'existence de cette salle? demandais-je surprise.

-Lilly est préfète, sérieuse et très intelligente, mais elle reste avant tout une jeune fille de 17ans s'exclama Sirius qui venait d'arriver."

J'hocha la tête à la remarque de Sirius. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours considéré Lilly comme la mère de mon meilleur ami ou alors comme une préfète. Or, c'est une jeune sorcière de 17 ans, ce qui signifie qu'elle faisait elle aussi des bêtises.

Point de vue omniscient :

Les semelles de chaussure claquaient à un rythme régulier sur le sol du couloir. Lucy Lupin, encadrée de Sirius et Remus ce dirigeait à la salle sur demande, ou leurs amis James et y Lilly ce trouvaient. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, l'incompréhension et la surprise de voir ses autres amis ici ce lisait sur le visage de la jolie rouquine.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? demanda t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

-Lilly.. commença James.

-Je vous ai dis de rester en dehors de ça s'énerva t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec Lucy.

-La vérité Lilly, c'est que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je t'ai dis le jour du nouvel an, et je pense que Lucy doit te l'avouer de vive voix.

-Très bien souffla t-elle résignée. Tu as 5 minutes ajouta t-elle en ce tournant vers la fille du futur.

-Ok.. dit Lucy en prenant une grande inspiration. Je m'appelle Lucy Lupin, je suis la fille adoptive de Remus et il m'a envoyé dans le passé afin que je change un élément de votre époque."

Lucy s'arrêta là, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de son amie. Celle ci explosa de rire, visiblement peu convaincue de ce que disais la jeune fille.

"-C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai pu entendre !

-Ça peut paraître dingue confirma Remus, mais c'est la vérité. Elle est sous la protection du directeur.

-Grâce à sa pensive, nous avons eu accès a certains de ses souvenirs lui apprit Sirius.

-Alors.. quand tu parlais de mon fils l'autre jour commença Lilly, désormais perdue.

-Je me suis emportée s'excusa maladroitement la jeune fille. Mais oui Lilly, tu vas avoir un fils. C'est confus, je suis désolée, vous n'étiez pas être au courant de ma véritable identité mais les choses sont trop compliquées.

-Pour faire court reprit Remus, je sais que j'ai adopté Lucy quand elle avait 15 ans car elle avait besoin d'un tuteur. Si elle me ressemble autant, c'est grâce à un sortilège qui permet de changer l'ADN, une sorte de polynectar manipulé par le Ministère de la magie.

-Quelques années plus tard, pour une raison qu'elle ne peut révéler, Remus lui donne un retourneur de temps très puissant, lui permettant de venir jusqu'ici. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas combien de temps, ni pourquoi elle est là ajouta Sirius.

-Enfin, conclut James. Nous savons que le mage noire qui effraie les sorciers de notre époque est encore plus puissant dans la sienne et que notre fils semble avoir un rôle clef dans sa destruction.

-Notre fils? s'etouffa Lilly. Mais.. Toutes les informations que vous savez vont changer le cour de nos, vous êtes inconscient!

-Le professeur Dumbledor est au courant, et des mesures seront prises à mon départ. D'ailleurs, le retourneur de temps est l'une de ses créations.

-Vraiment? Disent-il a l'unisson

-Oui.. Il est en ce moment même entrain de le construire. Tout laisse à croire qu'il l'a donné en main propre à Remus dans le futur. Il semble également que mon séjour s'éternisera si je ne change pas l'élément qui me retient ici.

-Cependant, elle pense que Peter être mêler à tout ça ajouta une nouvelle fois James.

-C'est complètement dingue, c'est l'un de nos meilleurs amis, je ne vois pas en quoi l'une de ses actions pourraient changer le futur.

-Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais il décline souvent vos sorties à Pré-au-lard dit Lucy

-Car il a une copine répondit Lilly.

-Il refuse de vous dire le nom, et de vous la présenter. Je suis désolée de casser vos illusions mais ce n'est pas un Don Juan, il n'est pas connu pour ces conquêtes.

-Elle n'a pas tord avoua Sirius. Si il avait vraiment une copine, il serait le premier à s'en vanter.

-De plus, poursuivit la fille du futur, il ce fait rarement attaquer physiquement ou verbalement par les serpentard, or, c'est une cible facile.

-Tu penses qu'il serait de mèche avec eux? S'étonna Lilly.

-La guerre approche et je pense qu'il joue sur deux tableaux pour ce protéger.

-Tu as peut-être tord tenta James. Après tout, si Peter était bien la raison de ta venue, tu serais déjà partie n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, j'imagine que mon rôle n'est pas remplie tant que je ne vous ai pas persuadé.. ou j'ai peut-être tord."

Ils discutèrent de longs instants, oubliant le délicieux petit déjeuner qui les attendait à la Grande Salle. Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche retentit qu'ils se précipitèrent en classe, promettant de ne pas mettre Peter au courant. Après leur cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal, Lucy retourna pour la première fois de la nouvelle année dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, et comme elle l'espérait, Regulus s'y trouvait.

"-Salut.. dit-elle en arrivant doucement."

Le jeune homme releva la tête, surpris de la voir ici, en sans présence. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il s'était adressé à la belle brune en tête à tête remontait à l'attaque de pré-au-lard. Bien que celle-ci s'est incrustée dans son compartiment dans le train, il doutait fortement qu'elle lui avait pardonné cette trahison.

"-Je peux m'asseoir? demanda t-elle poliment en montrant la chaise d'en face.

-Si tu veut.. accepta t-il, un peu perdue.

-Je dois te parler de chose importante Regulus lui apprit-elle. Je vais te demander de faire abstraction de nos maisons, de notre différences d'âges ainsi que nos idéologies car merlin sait qu'elles sont très différentes. J'ai besoin d'information, et je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me les procurer.

-Je pense que je te le dois bien avoua t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir?

-Est-ce que Peter Pettigrew est digne de confiance?

-Ce bon à rien? dit-il en reniflant avec dégoût.

-Oui, ce garçon là. Je suis persuadée que sous ces aires de benêt, il joue un double jeu.

-Je l'ai déjà vue parler plusieurs à des serpentards, et il me semble que je t'en avais déjà parler. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut que tu t'en inquiète.

-Pourquoi fait-il ça?

-Il joue peut-être un double jeu pour qu'on le laisse tranquille..

-Peut-tu me jurer que ce n'est pas un mangemort ?

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça?

-Réponds moi s'il te plaît dit-elle en insistant.

-Ce n'est pas un partisan, du moins, pas que je sache. Je peux ouvrir mes yeux et mes oreilles si tu veut..

-Tu n'ai pas obligé Regulus.."

Alors que le cadet de la famille Black s'apprêtait à parlé, une jeune fille fît interruption dans la réserve. Ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante, blonde aux yeux bleus et un sourire ravageur, elle abordait l'uniforme de serpentard.

"-Reg ! S'exclama t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Visiblement, je travaille dit-il d'un air blasé.

-Avec elle? demanda t-elle avec dégoût.

-C'est le directeur qui m'envoie intervena Lucy. Maintenant tu sais tout dit-elle en se tournant vers Regulus.

-Merci de t'être déplacé."

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air entendue. C'est en ce dirigeant vers le sortie qu'elle se rendit compte que cette jeune serpentarde lui était un peu trop familière. En effet, celle ci était son portrait craché avant son changement d'ADN.

Lucy, sorcière née sous X, venait de rencontrer sa mère biologique.


	21. Chapter 20

**Point de vue Remus Lupin.**

Changeant pour une énième ma position, je souffla. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeille. Les informations accumulées au fils des semaines tournaient en rond dans ma tête. Je m'assis sur le lit, et saisit ma baguette afin de faire un peu de lumière. James dormait paisiblement, Sirius c'était couché il y a quelques heures car il travaillait sur la moto qu'il venait d'acquérir avec Lucy, et Peter ronflait, allongé sur le ventre. Passant ma main gauche sur le visage, je réprima un autre soupir. La pleine lune approchait, n'arrangeant en rien mes courtes nuits de sommeille. Je pris notre carte magique et l'ouvrit sur mon lit.

"-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

Peu à peu, les différentes pièces du château apparurent, suivit des noms des élèves, des professeurs et enfin, des fantômes. Naturellement, mon regard se posa sur la position de mes amis. "Ou est-elle ? pensais-je en cherchant Lucy". Ne la trouvant nulle part, j'en déduis rapidement qu'elle est encore dans la salle sur demande, travaillant sur la moto de Sirius. Je me leva et m'habilla pour la rejoindre.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? demandais-je en entrant dans la salle.

-Remus? demanda t-elle à son tour surprise.

-Il est 4heures du matin, tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps que tu ailles dormir?

-Même si je voulais, je n'y arriverais pas avoua t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Du coup, tu t'es dis que voler la radio de Rachel Gates et travailler dans la salle sur demande était une bonne solution? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Dit comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une horrible personne me répondit-elle avait un sourire."

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage et je me sentis faible. Je ne pouvais l'aider alors que son voyage dans le temps avait été causé par ma faute.

"-Ne fais pas cette tête Lunard, tu vas finir par me faire déprimer.

-J'aimerai tellement t'aider avouais-je.

-Je pense que tu l'as déjà fait, en m'envoyant ici.."

Elle déposa la pièce qu'elle avait dans les mains à côté du tas de férals et me prit les mains.

"-Certes, tu m'as envoyé ici afin que je change un élément de ta vie affirma t-elle. Mais pourquoi cette année et pas une autre? me demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas avouais-je à nouveau. Peut-être qu'avec du recul, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une année important?

-C'est possible confirma t-elle. Mais je pense que cette année a été aussi importante pour toi , mais également pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre..

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé une élève de cinquième année qui me ressemblait étrangement, je veux dire, qu'elle me ressemblait avant mon changement d'ADN. Ma théorie est que tu as choisie cette année afin que je trouve des réponses sur mon passé.

-Je comprends pourquoi enfin pourquoi tu n'arrives pas dormir..

-Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre Remus. Il est hors de question que vous viviez le même futur que moi.. Maintenant dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Comme toi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et quand je ne t'ai pas vue sur la carte des maraudeurs, je me suis dis que tu étais encore ici..

-Vient là me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras."

Je m'installa dans ses bras. Instantanément, un sentiment de sécurité m'enveloppa et je compris. En l'espace de quelques mois, elle était venue dans ma vie et avait tout chamboulé. Elle est venue essentielle à ma vie et l'idée qu'elle s'en aille d'ici quelques semaines me rendait malade.

"-Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir vivante m'avoua t-elle. Au cas où, tu m'as donné la chance de découvrir qui je suis, et d'où je viens.. je t'en remercie."

J'aurai aimé dire "Ne parle pas comme ça" mais la boule qui c'était formée dans ma gorge me fit taire. J'aurai aimé être celui qui la tenait, et la réconfortait.

**Point de vue Moon.**

"-T'es à ma place, Moon dit avec exaspération Severus. J'ai dis, tu es à ma place Moon, répéta t-il.

-Oui, deux fois dis-je en relevant la tête.

-Eh bien, bouge de là!

-Non ! dis-je en me concentrant sur mon livre.

-Tu n'étudies même pas!

-Et? Prends une autre chaise.

-Si tu as pris cette chaise pour voir qui va dans la réserve me dit-il en approchant son nez crochu de moi, tu perds ton temps. Reg est déjà à l'intérieur.

-Qui ça ? Demandais-je en feignant l'ignorance.

-Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il ce passe entre vous mais je vais regarder dans cette direction pendant 10 secondes poursuit-il en pointant une étagère. Quand mon regard se posera une nouvelle fois sur cette chaise, elle sera vide, ok?"

Un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, Severus Rogue, homme cynique incapable d'aimer, semblait montrer une once d'humanité. Il était, pour je ne sais quel raison, au courant de mon amitié avec Regulus et par je ne sais quel moyen, semblait vouloir nous protéger des autres. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour prononcer le mot "Quidditch", je rassembla mes affaires et partit me réfugier dans la remise, ou Regulus Black m'attendait.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demandais-je en posant mon sac sur le sol. J'ai trouvé ton mot dans l'un des livres. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, quelqu'un pourrait les trouver à ma place..

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Je sais pas moi dis-je en levant les bras au ciel. Envoie moi des lettres, et signe d'un autre nom!

-Je ne vais pas répondre à tes provocations et je vais me contenter de te dire ce que j'ai appris..

-D'accord..

-Tu m'as demandé de jeter un oeil sur Pettigrew, ce que j'ai fais.. Il traîne pas mal avec un groupe de fille de Serpentard. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas un tombeur alors..

-Alors?

-Alors je ne sais pas si cette information peut t'aider mais je te la donne.

-Merci beaucoup Regulus dis-je sincèrement.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me rends fragile avec tes conneries dit-il en se redressant.

-Avoue le, tu m'aimes bien !

-Je plains ton futur copain dit-il en s'avançant vers la sortie. Mais de rien Moon, je te dois bien ça.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

-Tu prends soin de mon frère.."

Jusqu'à présent, je ne mettais jamais rendue compte que ma présence ici pouvait toucher les gens. Je suis venue pour changer le futur et inévitablement, je me suis liée d'amitié avec les parents de mes amis, ainsi que mon futur tuteur, or, je n'ai jamais pensé à la façons dont eux pouvaient me voir. Certes, le professeur Dumbledore compte effacer ma présence mais est-ce que les insignifiantes choses que j'ai faite pour eux vont les marquer? Est-ce que mon séjour dans le passer va faire que Remus va m'adopter? Beaucoup de mes questions restaient sans réponse.. Je sortis à mon tour de la salle, puis de la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir, je vis Sirius.

"-Hey, j'ai vue que tu étais avec.. commença t-il.

-Oui répondis-je en le coupant. Il m'a dit qu'il a vu.. tu sais qui traîner avec des filles de Serpentards.

-Si il y a bien une règle chez les maraudeurs, c'est de ne pas sortir avec les serpentards..

-J'en déduis que c'est une piste?

-C'est possible avoua t-il. Si je t'attendais ici, c'était pas pour te parler de ça continua t-il en marchant.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, depuis le réveillon, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de traîner ensemble.. tout les deux je veux dire.. et je me demandais si tu voulais boire un verre avec moi?

-Comme un rendez-vous ? demandais-je en arquant le sourcil.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il à son tour, presque choqué. Non non non, plutôt comme un café Irlandais dans la cuisine du château..

-Oh dis-je en souriant. Pas de problème, ce soir?

-Parfait!"

C'est le corps lourd et l'esprit fatiguée que je m'avançais en direction des cuisines. Sirius était introuvable et aucun de nos amis ne savaient ou il était. J'en déduis rapidement qu'il n'avait prévenu personne de notre "soirée". Repensant à sa réaction lorsque j'ai mentionné l'idée d'un rendez-vous me donna mal au coeur. Il avait l'air surpris, presque répugné à l'idée de faire quelque chose de romantique avec moi. La fête du Nouvel An m'avait faite de belles illusions, ce soir là, j'ai cru apercevoir une flamme dans les yeux de Sirius, et lorsque mon coeur c'était emballé, j'avais compris que j'étais tombée sous son charme.

Être déçue ne servait strictement à rien, ma venue ici n'était pas pour trouver l'amour, mais je dois avouer que si j'avais su que j'allais attérir ici, j'aurai mieux organisé les choses..

En frappant deux fois sur la peinture morte, celle-ci s'ouvrir, me laissant entrer dans la pièce réservée aux elfes ou Sirius m'attendait..

* * *

><p>Voila mon chapitre! Je pense écrire un à deux chapitres par mois, car avec l'université,, le temps me manque.<p>

Mon chapitre n'est pas très original et il manque de liens, j'en suis consciente. Disons que j'ai des tas d'idée, malheureusement elles sont majeurs et ne peuvent pas débarquer comme ça...

N'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées pour la suite, des critiques constructives ou autre!


End file.
